Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: Bowler Hat Guy doesn't know what to do with his life now. He decides its time to make a new name for himself by inventing and he even makes some new friends. But what will happen when Doris somehow returns and her new target is him? Please reply! XD
1. Finding Your Future

It's been a while since I wrote a story. Hopefully I am able to finish this one. This is about Goob and how he makes a name for himself. The story is supposed to have 5 parts. The 1st one will have Goob making a name for himself, the second will involve a new character, the third will involve Goob and his partnership with a new friend, the 4th will star Wilbur Robinson and the last one will have the battle with Doris and whatever. There will be an explanation to Doris' return, but she won't appear until around the part that stars Wilbur. Oh, and Wilbur will appear in the second part of the story too, for all those Wilbur fans out there. Sadly, there will be no past Lewis; just Cornelius. Sorry.

Okay, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Meet the Robinsons.

Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow

By Kimberley Diaz

Part1: Enter the Bowler Hat Guy

Chapter 1: Finding Your Future

A lonely figure walked across a big grass field towards the city on a beautiful day. As transporting bubbles held passengers with smiling grins, this man was different from the rest. The man walked slowly, back hunched, with a look of disappointment on his face. Anyone who watched him walk by would say he was just a very strange, mysterious man. In reality, he was just a lost soul in the big city of Today-Land. After walking for a few miles, he stopped suddenly.

He looked up at a very old building, different from the other buildings, which had bright shiny colors and wacky shapes and forms that defied the laws of science. No, this building was small, covered with mold and barricaded with wooden planks. The door stood open, inviting dust and other disgusting, yet misunderstood critters, inside. The man followed behind them.

He looked around the inside of the house and sighed deeply. He wrapped his arms around himself for comfort, as a few tears fell from his eyes. He spotted a staircase, which he climbed. And as he reached the top, he saw a bunch of rooms. As he went down the hallways, it was evident to see, by some of the papers on the walls, that children once inhabited the rooms. He stopped dead in his tracks when he passed a room, which looked…well, familiar. He went inside the room and saw two worn-out empty bunk beds, with a radio on top of a clothes-drawer. He hugged himself tighter, as he brought himself to sit on the bed. He wiped his eyes, which were red and puffy. His eyes caught sight of the radio. With a heavy sigh, he reached for the knob and turned it on. It buzzed with static, as he tried to find a station worth hearing. Finally, a station came up, clear with no static.

"This just in…" said a voice from the radio. "Cornelius Robinson, owner of Robinson Industries, has been nominated for 'Scientist of the Year Award.' After already winning a noble prize for his Memory Scanner, the title seems very miniscule compared with everything else he's won. We congratulate Dr. Robinson for a fantastic job, and our love goes out to his family. Now, back to…"

He turned the knob off, no longer willing to hear more. He buried his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "I did such terrible things…just because I ruined my own future. Lewis was right…I did focus on the bad things too much. I let my hate and anger boil up inside me, which ruined my chances of getting, adopted…even my looks were ruined do to my hate and stress! And now. What is left of me? I thought I had a friend…someone to depend on, but…she was only using me…I, Michael Yagoobian, have no future."

He got up, and headed toward the door, but not before giving the room one last look before ran down the steps.

Mike sat on the steps, watching people go about their daily lives. He never had one of those. He really wished he could have had a nice life with a family.

"What can I do now?" asked Mike to himself. "I have no home, no money…and my clothes are disgusting…Geez, I look like something out of a bad 1940's film! I'd like to actually invent something, but… I'm not smart enough to do it. I wish I could practice my baseball skills, but I have no equipment or the money to get any…just this stupid old uniform…"

Suddenly, Mike's attention turned to that of a boy and his mother, skating on hover-skates. The mom glided with grace and agility, whereas the boy was wobbling left and right like a bobble-head. Finally, the boy last his balance and fell backwards, but his mother caught him just in time.

"You okay sweetie?" asked the mother in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said the boy stubbornly as he edged away from his mom. He held on to a light post to help keep his balance. "I can't Hover-Skate! It's just too hard! Every time I try, I keep failing."

"Well, with failure, you learn about the mistake you shouldn't do," said the mother with a smile. "You just need some practice. You know what Cornelius Robinson says…"

"Keep Moving Forward," they both said in unison.

"Right," said the mother. 'And look at all the wonderful things he's created. That must of taken a thousand failures. I'm sure if you put you mind to it, you'll be skating in no time.'

The mother held out her hand. The boy looked around and grabbed his mom's hand with a smile. They both skated off, though the boy still wobbled. Mike looked on; their brief conversation made the wheels in his head turn.

"Keep moving forward…" Mike repeated to himself slowly. "Maybe if I focus on all the positives instead of the negatives, I could possibly make something of myself. Yes! But…I don't even have the tools to make inventions with…"

He walked into an alley, where cats roamed in trashcans. He saw a cat carrying what looked like a screwdriver. Curious, he looked inside the trashcan and found a bunch of old rusted tools, with some spare parts ad other weird miscellaneous items. Probably things Lewis threw out before moving in with his new family.

"Well…that is… convenient…now, if only I had a place to call my own…Hmmm…"

He looked around, trying to figure it out. What could the answer be? He looked at the old orphanage and stared at it intently as he wondered. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"That's it! I'll use the old orphanage as my home. Just a little spring-cleaning and this old place will be looking like it did back in the… well, not necessarily the good old days but…oh, let's just say back when I was 8. Who knows? Maybe even better!"

Satisfied in his plan, he entered the orphanage and smiled brightly as he looked all around him. He rubbed his hands together as he giggled in excitement.

'Things just might turn out well after all…"

But just before he set out to do what he planned to do. He made a checklist. Mike really loved checklists. On a piece of pink paper with unicorns, he wrote down what he set out to do:

-Clean House

-Build Inventions

-Make a name for myself.

-Find a new Friend.

-Find My Future

Underneath the "Find a new Friend" one, he wrote down in bold letters:

**A TRUE friend.**

**Hope You've enjoyed it so far!**

-Kim (aka MidnightMoon14)


	2. Another Believer

Chapter 2 is coming up! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Meet the Robinsons. Or the son "Another Believer"

Chapter 2

Another Believer

_Hello, I got something to tell you…  
But it's crazy, I got something to show you…  
So give me just one more chance, one more glance  
And I will make of you another believer_

With great determination, Mike set off for work. He found that cleaning the old orphanage was not an easy task. There was so much junk and dust to clean, not to mention all the infestations he discovered…

"Holy bowler hats!" he screeched as he went down into the garage. There were tons of rats everywhere. Big ones about half a foot long with messy gray fur and red little eyes. There were even some on the ceiling. How did he find that out? Because some fell on him…

Mike screamed like a little girl, trying so desperately to shoo the rats off. Once he did, he ran out of the garage and slammed the door, and leaned against it, huffing and puffing. His cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"This may be harder than I thought."

_Guess what?  
You got more than you bargained  
Ain't it crazy?  
You got more than you paid for_

Mike continued to clean the house. It took a while to take out all the dust and the wooden planks off the doors. He was lucky enough to find an old washing machine, so that he could wash the old blankets on the bed and his repulsive clothes. There was even an empty refrigerator.

_  
So give me just one more chance, one more glance…  
One more hand to hold…_

Mike didn't have any money for food, so he scavenged through garbage's. He could not believe what people would throw out. As he was about to take pleasure in eating a half eaten donut when he spotted a bunch of alley cats. He looked at them and an idea immediately popped into his head. He grinned evilly.

_You've been on my mind, though it may seem I'm fooling_

All the rats in the garage ran frantically out of the orphanage as the alley cats hoarded them out. Once they left, Mike smiled. Finally, an idea of his finally worked. Now, he could continue cleaning the garage without any sort of strange interruption.

_  
Wasting so much time, though it may seem I'm fooling_

_What are we gonna do?  
What are we gonna do about it?_

The orphanage was finally clean. Mike stood back and admired his work. He decided he deserved to lie down on the bed with the new _clean_ sheets.

_So then, that is all for the moment  
Until next time, until then, do not worry  
And give me just one more chance, one more glance  
And I will make of you, yeah I'm gonna make of you another believer_

He was finally finishes with everything. He proudly checked that off his checklist. As he lay on his bed, he thought nothing could ruin it…

That is, until he remembered one crucial part of his plan that he still needed to execute…

_You've been on my mind, though it may seem I'm fooling  
Wasting so much time, thought it may seem I'm fooling_

_What are we gonna do?  
What are we gonna do about it?_

"_THE INVENTIONS!"_ he screeched. He forgot about the hardest part of the plan. The inventing. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to do

_Hello, I got something to tell you_

He figured, the best way to start inventing was to jot down some good ideas. Shouldn't be too hard right?

_  
Hello, I got something to tell you  
You've been on my mind, wasting so much time..._

Hope it's good so far!

-Kim


	3. Inventions

Thanks so much to doodlegirl for replying. I know the 1st two chapters are a bit boring, but I think we get into the interesting stuff in this chapter.

Chapter 3

Inventions

Guess what?

It was really hard.

Mike used the desk in his old room and spent hours on end writing down ideas, and then chucking them away into an old wastebasket. For some reason, the ideas weren't coming to him as often as they were when he was happier.

"I don't understand!" he said to himself on night. He has bags underneath his eyes, similar to those that he had as a kid. He rubbed his neck with his hand to ease the pain.

"How does Robinson do it?"

He kept scribbling down stuff, but even now, he couldn't understand what he was writing. Frustrated, he stopped writing for a minute. He sat back in his chair and took a breather.

_Maybe its' time for a break_, he thought.

He headed towards the radio and turned it on. Then with the little knob, turned it until he found a clear station. He found one instantly.

"Wow! What a great game!" said the announcer on the radio. "The Dinos beat the Pigeons 17 to nothing! That was some great sports play wasn't it?"

"Sure was Bob," said a second announcer. 'I mean did you see that pitch thrown by Wachoski there? Woo! I never have seen a ball thrown so fast."

"I'm still pretty amazed by that game play. Weren't you Fred?"

"Oh yeah!"

"I mean, how lucky can you get? A double play in three innings in a row? Wow! Lady luck really is on their side."

"And to think, last year they were considered one of the worst teams of Major League Baseball history, but now, I think they have what it takes to get up to the top 3!"

"I agree with you there Fred. The Dinos are living proof that anything can be possible if you just…"

"Keep moving forward," said the two announcers in unison.

"Ahhh…I love it. That never gets old…"

"Right you are Bob. Right you are!"

Mike lowered the volume on the radio. He really liked to hear about baseball because it was his favorite sport. Unfortunately, his hate and negative attitude towards everything ruined his chances of becoming a pro baseball player. As these thoughts went through his head, he began to draw very silly little sketches. He drew a small sketch of someone batting at a batting cage. Another one was of him, playing ball by himself.

"Baseball was so much fun when I was a kid,' he said to himself. "I remember the time Mildred took me to the batting cages. Oh, that was so much fun…but, I was so short back then, so I really wasn't able to hit the balls when they came out of Pitching Machines. I remember thinking I wished that I could tell them how I wanted them aligned, so that I could actually hit them all."

He started to add more detail to the picture of him playing ball.

"Everyone in the orphanage wasn't a big of a fan as I was. I always ended up playing by myself. Mildred would occasionally play with me, but let's face it: She wasn't very good. I remember wishing that someone could play with me, and was at my own level of skill in baseball."

He picked up the paper and looked at the doodles. Something about them stood out from his notes. His eyes lighted up all of a sudden; and eccentric smile spread across his face.

"That's IT! I GOT IT!" he yelled. He grabbed a new sheet of paper and began to work on some designs…

-

The next day, Mike rummaged through garbage's all over the place trying to find all sorts of scraps. He found rusty pipes, chewed up tennis balls, a toaster, a saw, a broken leaf blower, scrap metal, a broken robot, a lamp, a torn-up baseball mitten and a radio. He took all his finding and brought them to his house…

Using the basement as his lab, he began to start his inventing. Before doing so, he tacked up two sheets of paper with blueprints on them. One had blue prints for a new kind of 'Pitching Machine', while the other was of a robot holding a mitten and a bat.

The first thing he did was used the saw on the old wooden planks that barricaded the doors. With them, he made a baseball bat. Once he finished with that, he continued on with his two main ideas.

The Pitching Machine was sorta easy. He took a pipe that he found and attached it to the leaf blower, which had no pipe to blow leaves with. He then took apart the radio that he found and began to use the microchips to put into the Pitching Machine, to have it sense where iot should throw the ball.

He had to test it out millions of times, but when he put the balls into it, it just shoots at his head, and not where his bat was. He had to take the machine apart and rebuild it again, God knows how many times. It wasn't until the 20th try that he finally got it.

He took the bat in his hands and got ready to swing.

"Goob Pitch Machine on," he said, wincing a little in fear of the balls hitting him again. The Goob Pitch Machine buzzed on, and began to move the pipe part of the machine left and right. It wasn't until it finally found a likable position that it shot out a tennis ball. Mike swung his bat at it and the ball went flying up in the air and out a window, breaking it. He looked on amazingly.

"It works? It works!!! Huzzah!" he screeched in happiness.

-

Now it was on to his second invention: A buddy to play catch with. Using the broken robot, he inserted the chip inside the toaster that makes the toast pop out so it could help the robot pitch. He even added some of the scrap metal on his hands to make them human sized so that he could fit into a baseball mitten. He use the part of the toaster with the knob and how hot you want it for the level of skill one wants to put it at. He even fixed the robot chip in his head so that he could talk ad respond and somewhat have a mind of it's own.

Yet again, more failures. The robot would either spazz out or keep constantly throwing things at Mike. He had to rebuild it over and over again. This time, it took longer than the 1st invention he did. Finally, for maybe the 57th time, he tried again.

He set the robot to the level 8 out of 12. He then turned the robot on, then backing away to get ready. The robot turned to face Mike and threw him a hardball. Mike caught and was surprised. He threw the ball back and the robot caught it. The robot threw it back and the process repeated over and over again.

"I did it! It worked! Yes!"

"Yeah, nice job their big head."

Mike turned around and saw that the robot was talking to him. He had an unsatisfied look on his face with hi arms on his hips.

"I don't believe it!" yelled Mike. "You can talk too? Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Yeah…nice job there big nose," said the robot.

"You need a name," said Mike looking at the robot thoughtfully. "Ooh! I know! How about if I call you…Ted! Yes! That's your name!"

"Ted?" asked the robot, obviously displeased. "Real creative genius..."

Mike smile turned to that of a frown. "Gee…I didn't think you'd be so…so…"

"So what?" asked Ted angrily. "Huh? Whatcha gonna say wise guy?" The robot grabbed Mike's clothes and brought him to his level."

'Well…uh…grouchy," responded Mike. With that, Ted threw Mike aside.

'Of course I'm grouchy! My original creators shut me down! You try and live with that!" Reluctantly, he helped Mike up. 'But I guess I…well…do sorta owe ya one for putting me back together...even if I'm a baseball playing robot n—"

"Oh fantastic!" said Mike giving Ted a hug. Ted looked repulsed.

"Hey, watch it there bub!" he said pushing him away.

"Sorry," said Mike, chuckling nervously. "Now…I need to present these inventions to the world! But where?"

"Uh genius?"

Mike turned to face Ted.

'Why not take it to Robinson Industries?"

"What! Oh no!" said Mike. 'I can't ask Robinson for a favor. Not after what I did to him!"

"You know old Robinson?" asked Ted.

"An old roommate. I tried to ruin his future by going back in time…etc, etc. The point is, I can't take it to him."

"How about Invent Co.?" asked Ted. "They're the next best thing."

Mike froze. He remembered the day he took Lewis' invention to present to Invent Co. He was so nervous, that his assistant, Doris the Bowler Hat had to make him feel more comfortable. She even went so much as to go outside and have 'cue cards' so that he would know what to say. He remembered what he said to her before he entered the meeting.

'I'm so glad that I have you…" 

'Hey! Hey genius?" snapped Ted trying to bring Mike back. Mike broke out of his trance and smiled at Ted.

"Invent Co…. Prepared to be amazed!" 

Hope you've enjoyed it so far!

-Kim (MidnightMoon14)


	4. Prepare To Be Amazed

Yet again, thanks to doodlegirll for replying. So long as I know people are reading it, it'll keep getting updated. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter 4

Prepare To Be Amazed

Once they made an appointment, Mike took Ted and his Goob Pitch Machine in a box to Invent Co. Once they arrived, it looked so much different than what he remembered. It was taller and with brighter colors. With a deep breath, he entered inside. A woman at a desk looked up when he came in and smiled.

"Excuse me Ma'am," he said nervously. "I am here for an appointment with uh…"

"The name's Mrs. Harlington genius," whispered Ted.

"Oh yes…Mrs. Harlington…I'm supposed to meet her here at uh…"

"4:00 o'clock!" hissed Ted.

"4:00 o'clock! Right"

"Alrighty then sir. Please take a seat, and I'll alert Mrs. Harlington. She should be right with you."

"Oh goody!" said Mike with excitement. The woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow and continued to type at her computer.

Both Mike and Ted took a seat. As they waited, Mike took out his checklist and proudly checked off the 'Build Inventions' section. Ted raised a mechanical eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Surprised, Mike jumped and stuffed the piece of paper into his jacket.

'Uh...nothing."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah."

"Okay."

Surprised at his lack of arguing, Mike sat back and tried to relax until he felt a hand go down his pocket…

"HEY!" he yelled when he saw Ted with his checklist. He snatched it back from him. "This is for MY eyes only!"

"What's the big deal about it anyway? It's just a dumb old checklist…"said Ted with his arms crossed.

"Well...you...you just wouldn't understand okay?" yelled Mike.

"Okay. Fine! Geez…"pouted Ted. He took the box that held the Goob Pitch Machine and held it with him.

"Uh sir?" asked the woman. "Mrs. Harlington will see you now."

"WHAT!?" screeched Mike. He stood up and fell flat on his face. Surprised, the woman ran over to his aid and helped him up.

"You alright?"

Mike nodded. Once he got a good look at the woman, he noticed that she was the mother he saw a few days ago. She gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't be so nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Er…thanks." he said. Both Mike and Ted headed towards the conference room. The woman called out to them.

"Good luck!" she said.

"He's sure going to need it," whispered Ted under his breath.

-

Mike took a peek inside the conference room. It looked just like he remembered. There was a long table with a lot of people sitting at it. Sitting at the head of the table was an old woman with big eyeglasses and a grandmother-like smile.

"Come on in. Don't be shy," she said.

Ted forcibly pushed Mike inside. He chuckled nervously as he looked around the room. He gave a friendly wave to everyone in the room. The only smile came from the woman's face.

"Welcome Michael Yagoobian to Invent. Co.," said the woman. "My name is Mrs. Leslie Harlington and my grandfather founded this company in the year 2007. Since then, we've been processing wonderful new inventions, and we were voted the second most successful company in the country. We also get a lot of our ideas from young inventors, which is why you are here today. What is it that you have to show us?"

Ted put the box on the ground and took out the pitching machine. 'Oooh'ss' and 'Ahhh's' rang around the crowd as Ted modeled the invention off.

'Um...this is the Goob Pitch Machine. Uh…have you every went to a batting cage only to realize you can't hit a ball due to your size?"

"I know I have," piped up a short man whose chair was stacked with phones books.

"Well, worry no more! The Goob Pitch Machine is devised to sense where to aim the ball, so that you can have the ultimate fun. It also helps practice your baseball skills. Allow me to demonstrate"

Ted put the machine down and handed Mike a bat. Mike stood back

"Goob Pitch Machine on," he said nervously

The machine whirred on and moved left to right until it finally pitched a ball. Mike sung the bat and the ball went flying out the window, breaking it. Mike grimaced at the broken window. He looked at Mr. Harlington, whose serious face changed into a smile. She clapped approvingly and her colleagues followed suit.

"Bravo Mr. Yagoobian! Bravo!" said Mrs. Harlington.

Mike was surprised. His confidence now raised, he bowed and everyone cheered even louder.

"Show off," whispered Ted with a smirk.

"Now," said Mrs. Harlington as the cheering died down. "Isn't there anything else you'd like to show…"

"Ahem," coughed Ted; elbowing Mike in the ribs.

"Oh! Um...this is my second invention. I call him "The Baseball Buddy," but you can all call him Ted."

As he said this, Ted jumped on top of the table. "Hiya Fellas! Ladies…" he said with a smile and a wink. The women in the room giggled and Mrs. Harlington laughed.

"Well, he sure is feisty. What does he do?"

"Well," began Mike, "I was an orphan all my life and I never had anyone to play ball with. I'm pretty sure there are kids who feel the same way; especially if they have busy parents. Well, this little guy is made to play with you and he has a knob on the back of his head, so you can adjust what kind of baseball level you want him to play. Could I get a volunteer to demonstrate? Mrs. Harlington?"

"Oh me?" she asked. "Alright…" she stood up on the table. Ted gave her a wink and Mike handed him a tennis ball.

"What level would you like Mrs. Harlington?" asked Mike.

"Oh...how about a 10. Let's spice things up!"

Mike grinned and turned Ted's knob. He then, got off the table.

"Ready Mrs. Harlington?"

"Bring it," she said with a determined look on her face.

"Okay Ted! Let 'er rip!"

Ted let the ball go. Everyone in the room gasped. Mrs. Harlington caught the ball in her hands. She threw it back to Ted, and on they proceeded with a game of catch.

"Oooh!! What fun!" said Mrs. Harlington was she caught Ted's curveball. "Mr. Yagoobian, you certainly have some wonderful ideas."

"Aww…thank you ma'am."

"Please. Call me Leslie."

"Okay Leslie."

"I would absolutely love to mass produce your inventions,' she said with a grin. " The Goob Pitch Machine will be a hit at batting cages all over the country! And we can make Ted here in different sizes to fit all ages."

Mike clapped his hands in excitement. He gasped when he saw Mrs. Harlington take out a piece of paper with a long list of 'Terms and Conditions'.

"Mr. Yagoobian," said Mrs. Harlington as she walked over to where he was. 'We would like you to be apart of the Invent Co. family. It is obvious that you have a bright future with these devices. What do you say?"

She gave Mike the contract and the pen. Ted punched him in the arm, urging him to answer. In a flash, Mike signed his name and shook Mrs. Harlington's hand.

"Leslie, you got yourself a deal."

"Wonderful," said Mrs. Harlington. "Michael, welcome to Invent Co.Industries!"

"Hey, way to go big nose," said Ted approvingly, giving his creator a high five.

Overcome with joy, Mike hugged both Mrs. Harlington and Ted. Mrs. Harlington laughed while Ted grimaced.

_Everything is going according to plan with no screw ups! _Thought Mike. _This is the best day of my life!_

-

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Things are looking up!

-Kim (Midnightmoon14)


	5. The New Inventor

Again, a new chapter. This is the second to the last one before Part 2 starts. Hope you ejoy it!

Chapter 5

The New Inventor

-

"This just in…" said a TV news reporter. "Invent Co. Labs have just come out with a new line of inventions. The Goob Pitch Machine is just one of the two machines created by the new inventor Mike Yagoobian. And now back to Harry for the rest of the story. Harry?"

"Thanks Bill," responded the short reporter. "I'm here with Invent Co. CEO Leslie Harlington. Leslie, what did you think of this man when he entered your company with his pitch?"

"Oh, I thought he was such a nice lad,' she said with a grin. "Poor dear was shaking when he pitched his first invention, but once he saw my interest, I believe his confidence boosted when he presented his second invention.."

"Which is?" asked Harry.

"He called it 'The Baseball Buddy'. It's a robot that will play baseball with lonely children. I personally loved that invention. We are currently mass-producing them in all different shapes and sizes. Even colors now. In fact, I have a Baseball Buddy of my own."

And with that, Mrs. Harlington showed off a purple robot similar to Ted's design only a foot shorter to match Mrs. Harlington's size.

"Well, there you have it folks. Back to you Bill."

"Thanks Harry," said the reporter. "We will now bring you live to a press conference where Michael Yagoobian will answer any questions from any big local news channels."

-

Michael could hear tons of people screaming his name. He wished he could have been this popular at school. He was backstage, standing around as people prepared for the press conference. Ted was getting his joints oiled by some pretty girl androids. Once finished, he gave the girls a wink, and they all chirped and whirred. Ted went over to Mike's side and shook him.

"Lighten up Mikey!" said Ted. 'You're a popular inventor now! I'm pretty sure you'll do fine out there."

"Gee…I hope so Ted."

"5 minutes until show time Mr. Yagoobian," said a man as he passed them.

"Better get ready Mike,' said Ted pushing Mike towards the hair and make-up door. "I'll see ya out there!"

And with that, Ted left for the stage, leaving Mike at the mercy of the make-artists and hair-stylists.

-

"Um hi," said Mike into the microphone. He, Ted and Mrs. Harlington were at a table before a big audience of TV reporters.

"My name is Michael Yagoobian, and I am the inventor of the "Goob Pitch Machine" and the "The Baseball Buddy," who is sitting right next to me."

"Hiya everybody!" said Ted giving a friendly wave. "Call me Ted. My buddy Mike here invented me to play ball with lonely kids and even lonely adults. Here next to us is the CEO of Invent Co., Mrs. Harlington."

"Greetings everyone!" said Mrs. Harlington with a wave.

"Mrs. Harlington,' said a voice from the crowd. "What made you decide to mass-produce this man's inventions?"

"Oh well, simply because I could see his idea become a reality. Plus, I wanted my very own Ted. He's really quiet fun to play with."

"Mr. Yagoobian," said another voice. "What influenced you to make such inventions?"

"Well," started Mike, "I've always been a big baseball fan and always wanted to play the sport, but never had someone to play with. Now with these two inventions, not only will you have someone to play with, but you can really get good at baseball."

"Plus, you'll be exercising," added Mrs. Harlington, "which I know is probably one of the more important things we want for our kids. To get them outside and staying active."

"Mr. Yagoobian," said another reporter from the crowd. "How does it fell to be nominated for the 'Scientist of the Year' Award'?"

"I am?" asked Mike out loud. "Wow…I had no idea…I guess it feels great! I mean, to be nominated alongside all those scientists? Gee…I guess I really made it big didn't I?"

"So,' said the same reporter, "Now that you've accomplished so much in your life; what with riches, recognition and whatnot, what is next for you Michael Yagoobian?"

Mike couldn't help but grin.

"I'm going to keep moving forward, and try to find my future."

-

Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Mike's future really does look good.

-Kim


	6. The Meeting Part 1

And here is the end of part one. Sorry it's so short and yes...it's left at a cliff-hanger. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

The Meeting (Part 1)

-

After that press conference, Mike's life of poverty ended. He used the money he earned to renovate the orphanage. He was even able to extend it by adding more rooms and hallways, making it almost like a mansion. His make-shift lab in the basement was converted into a real lab with new tools and devices.

Now that he had money, Mike was able to buy new clothes and food. He could even afford more furniture and a television. Both Mike and Ted were living a luxurious life. Not only that, he was nominated for an award! The ceremony would be held in two weeks, and he would have to go against Cornelius Robinson himself. As he and Ted watched TV one evening, he happily crossed off the 'Make a Name For Myself' section.

"Woo!!" yelled Ted as he watched TV. "Those Dinos are pretty good at playing baseball huh?"

"Oh yeah," agreed Mike. Ted jumped off the couch and looked out the window.

"Gee, it looks like it's going to rain. Look at all those gray clouds."

"Better stay inside Ted," said Mike with a worried look on his face. "The last thing I want for you is to electrocute yourself to death!"

Ted rolled his eyes. "If you made me water proof, maybe I wouldn't have to worry big nose!"

"You know, you're pretty rude sometimes. I did put you back together. Can't you show me a little respect?"

"Hmm…"thought Ted. "I don't know. Talk to me when you make me water resistant."

And with that, Ted went up stairs, completely ignoring his master. Mike rolled his eyes and slumped in the couch, watching the game. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" he asked himself aloud. He took a quick peek by cracking the door open. Surprised at what he saw, he opened the door to find…

-

Who could it be?

-Kim


	7. Late!

Get ready for Part 2! For right now, I'm going to focus on a new character who will be an important person for Goob later on in the story. I hope you still like it, even if I am drawing away from the characters. Don't worry though, I think chapter 10 will have the Robinsons...and Wilbur (yay!)

Hope You Enjoy!

-

Part 2: Enter Photographer Girl

-

Chapter 7

Late!

-

An alarm clack rang throughout the entire room. This caused a woman to literally jump off her bed in surprise. The woman groaned in pain, rubbing her head. She looked at her alarm clock sleepily and her eyes immediately widened in surprise.

"I'm late!" she screeched. She ran into her bathroom to brush her teeth while simultaneously trying to comb her hair. She then dove into her closet and put on your average futuristic dress. She then grabbed a big camera off her desk and headed out the door.

-

"Al! Where ya been?"

The woman arrived to a newspaper building. She worked there as a photographer for a local newspaper called "The Advisor".

"Sorry Lyle," said Al as she slumped down into a chair. "Had a late night last night."

"Working or going out with your boyfriend?" he asked with an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's not my fault he works so late!" she said. "At least we spend time together! Even if we do start a date at 10:00 o'clock."

"Well, okay," said Lyle. "But the boss wants to see you in his office. Very important."

Al groaned. She forced herself out of the chair and dragged her feet as she headed for her boss' office.

-

"Allison Weatherly."

Al stood before a big man who stood behind a very messy desk. He looked extremely serious and looked down on Al.

"Sir, let me just start out by saying, in my own defense…"

"Miss Weatherly, I am tired of hearing your excuses," said the man as he rubbed his head. "This is the 13th time you've been late to work…"

"And I'm extremely sorry!" responded Al. "Mr. Marling, you know I'm a good worker. It's just that…I lose track of time…"

Mr. Marling sighed. "Al, I know you're a good worker. Your pictures are exquisite and are what make out paper stand out from the rest. Its just…I don't want to have to fire you for all those tardies you've had. And I know it's because of that boyfriend of yours…"

Al gasped. "How did…I mean, may we please not discus my private matters?"

"Alright Al, but I'm warning you, that boyfriend of yours is doing nothing but making your life harder.'

"Duly noted _sir_," said Al through gritted teeth.

"Okay Al. I won't fire you, but I'm going to have to doc you a days' pay for this."

Al sighed. "That's fair I suppose."

"Off to work then!" said Mr. Marling.

-

After taking a few pictures as ordered by Mr. Marling, it was time for her break. She agreed to meet her boyfriend at a restaurant called…

'You've GOT to be joking."

Al could not help but stare in horror as she saw the restaurant her boyfriend chose. It was the "Playtime Planet', whose theme is unicorns, rainbows and basically anything threatening the masculinity of the world. With a heavy sigh, she entered the restaurant.

-

"Yo! Ally!"

Al turned to see her boyfriend beckoning her to their booth. She waved at him; her cheeks turning scarlet red.

Al has never had a boyfriend before and this is her first one. She will admit, even if he can be cheap, he still makes her blush.

She took a seat opposite of him in the tiny booth. Once she did, a waiter came with two milkshakes. Ally looked at hers with disgust to find unicorns and hearts plastered all over it.

"Sorry about this,' said her boyfriend with a nervous chuckle. "It's the closest restaurant by my office. Anyway, I called you because there's something very important that I need to tell you…"

"Well, gee Kevin, go ahead,' said Al as she slurped her milkshake.

Kevin just couldn't bring himself to say it. Al watched him with a cocked eyebrow as he struggled to explain this 'important thing' he needed to tell her. Al suddenly gasped as she realized what he might be trying to say.

_Is he going to propose to me? _She thought.

"I c-c-can't. You know, let's just forget about it…"

"No!" yelled Al, clutching his hand. "Don't worry, just go ahead and tell me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Lay it on me," she said. Kevin avoided looking at her in the eye.

"Well…"

"Yes?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Her name is Fiona"

"I do."

Al clutched her mouth when those two words spluttered out. She could not believe what Kevin had just said.

"What?" she asked in a somewhat frightened voice.

Kevin sighed. "Her name is Fiona. We met on a business trip and…well…I love her. I mean, I…It's not like our time together didn't mean anything, but…"

Al quickly removed her hand from his reach as he tried to console her. She got out of the booth and looked at him incredulously.

"How could you?" she asked in tears. "I gave you everything I had! I nearly lost my job because of you! I even loved you! How could you do something like this?"

"Ally…please…"started Kevin as he noticed the kids in the restaurant were listening to their argument, "can we keep it down."

"You know what? Take your stupid new girlfriend. I never want to see you again."

"But-"

And with that, Al left the restaurant in tears, running as fast as she could to get away from there. Kevin stood in the restaurant, embarrassed. The kids in the restaurant gave him dirty looks.

"Jerk!" yelled one girl who threw her stuffed unicorn at him.

-

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	8. Emotional Commotion

Here's chapter 8. Another chapter with anothrer of one of my favorite songs from the MTR soundtrack. I know it's short,but it had to be. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Emotional Commotion

-

After work, Al went home to her small little apartment. She immediately jumped into the bed; an emotional wreck. She could not believe that Kevin cheated o her. She really thought they were going to make it. But I guess her future just wasn't meant to be.

-

Al sat in her room the rest of the night, eating ice cream and watching a very old movie. A man on the TV ran to a woman and embraced her immediately. He then, presented her with a ring and she answered with a yes. They then passionately kissed and the movie ended. Al sighed, as she remembered how she and Kevin met…and how her love life and her career clashed horribly…

_Waiting to cross the Rubicon  
Wondering what side I'm on  
What are these visions of me as a young man?  
With one arm pointed, and the other arm holding your hand_

Ally Weatherly stood before the building that wrote "The Advisor", a popular newspaper. She grinned excitedly. It was her first day on the job as a photographer. Her boss, Mr. Marling, greeted her happily and gave her her first assignment.

-

_Needing a plan to keep you near  
Blowing a horn, so you can hear_

Al took pictures like a pro. When she presented them to her boss, he was very excited. Her pictures are what gave their newspaper and edge nothing would stop them from becoming the top newspaper in the state.

_If it was only my love and devotion  
This world would suddenly be in a state of commotion_

_Emotional commotion, emotional commotion  
Emotional commotion, emotional motion_

_- _

One night, she was encouraged to go to a new hover-skating rink. She never really skated before, let alone hover skate. She was the fool of the rink. She constantly had to hold on to the rail It wasn't until finally that she lost her balance completely and bumped into someone.

And that's how she met… him.

Kevin was gorgeous. His bright blue eyes sparkled when he looked at her. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled as she helped him up his feet. "Are you alright?"

He blushed and responded very shyly, "I am now."

Al got the message and blushed furiously. With that, she lost her balance again, only this time, he caught her.

"Need help?" chuckled Kevin.

"Just a little," she laughed nervously. Offering his hand, Al took it and began to skate with him. She felt a sudden sense of attraction to the man she had just met. She swore if her heart skipped to many beats, that she would die of a heart attack.

"My name's Kevin by the way," he said.

"I'm Ally," she responded.

_I never get around under the sun and the stars  
And I may be always frowning_

_But wonder you will see, under the sun and the stars  
You will turn around and I'll be emotion_

_- _

That is when everything went wrong. Al and Kevin began to date, but because of Kevin's long work hours, they were only able to spend time together late at night. This left Al exhausted and she would always end up coming to work late. She even missed the deadlines for some of her pictures. This would delay the picture, making everyone, including her boss, unhappy.

_Emotional commotion, emotional commotion  
Emotional commotion, emotional commotion  
Emotional commotion, emotional motion_

_- _

Al sighed. She curled up in her bed with thoughts of what her future would be like now. Whatever was to behold, she hoped it would be better than how it is right now. Living in a small apartment isn't exactly how she dreamed her life would be like. She always imagined become a famous photographer, taking beautiful pictures on her interpretation of things. Even though her job with the newspaper doesn't pay much, at least she's doing what she does.

"I can't risk losing my job," said Al to herself. "I need to keep focused. Maybe with Kevin out of my life, I can finally do that."

And with that, Al fell asleep, still unaware what would happen next.

-

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	9. Promotion and Assignment

Thanks to doodlegirl for replying again. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 9

Promotion and Assignment

-

For the next couple of weeks, Al made sure that she improved herself. She got to work on time and even came in early, thus impressing Mr. Marling. She even had enough time to do extra photos for the paper, allowing the editors to chose from a variety of different photos.

One particular day, Al was working on developing her pictures in the dark room when someone burst into the room.

"Lyle!" she screeched. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a session?"

"Sorry Al," said Lyle with a smile. "But you won't hate me when I tell you the good news!"

"What?" asked Al as she closed the darkroom's door.

"The boss wants to see you," he continued in an excited tone. "Something about you doing a good job these past few weeks. Ally, I think you might be getting promoted."

Al gasped. "Promoted? Really? Whoa…"

And with that, she ran to her boss' office.

"Thanks Lyle!" she said before reaching Mr. Marling's door.

-

"Ahhh…Miss Weatherly," said Mr. Marling as she entered the office. He motioned for her to sit down.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes," he answered. "Al, lately your status as an employee here had improved greatly. I mean…you completely blew me away! I'm very proud of you!"

"Thanks sir," said Al with a smile.

"So, because of this," he continued, keeping Al on the edge of her seat. "I have decided…to promote you to a reporter!"

Al stood up stunned.

"Reporter?" she asked miserably. "I mean, thank you sir, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a reporter. I only want to take pictures…"

"I knew you'd say that," said Mr. Marling with a grin, "which is why it's only for today. Out of all my employees, I want you to go and take on this very important assignment."

"Which is?" she asked.

"I need you to interview Cornelius Robinson."

Al was completely stunned. Robinson? _The_ Cornelius Robinson? The man who practically created everything in use today?

"And you will receive a bonus," said Mr. Marling with a smile.

_Bonus?_ Thought Al to herself. Hmmm…_I could use the extra money to pay off some bills…_

"When do you want me to start?" she asked. Mr. Marling laughed.

"That's my girl! I'd like you to go right now. Here's a ticket for Bubble Transportation," he handed her the ticket. "I'd like you to be back at least before the building closes a 6:00 o'clock."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Why so long?"

Mr. Marling smiled slyly, "You'll see…Bring your camera as well. I'd like to see some pictures!"

-

Thank you for reading!

-Kim


	10. Meeting the Robinsons

Second to the last chapter before Part 2 ends. This was probably the longest, bu funnest chapter to write, because it included the wacky Robinsons. I hope I gave the family justice in their personalities. Oh and by the way, I apologize for the lack of description of what Al looks like. I do have an idea in my head, but you're free to think what you want. I will say she is wearing a striped dress. Anywyas, enjoy!

Chapter 10

Meeting the Robinsons

-

Al was so nervous about her assignment. She had no idea what to say, or how would she'd react to meeting the founding father of their city. As she traveled in the bubble, she worked desperately on her questions, making sure not to drop her camera in the process.

-

"Wow."

Al stood before the Robinson house in awe. It was beautiful. It hade a hedge maze entrance, and inside the small front yard were dinosaur like hedges and strange purple things on the ground. With great determination, Al headed up the stairs and was about to ring the doorbell when a head popped out of a potted plant.

"Hey! Ring my doorbell," said the head.

Al backed away and bumped into the other pot, which had a head pop out of it as well.

"No, no, no, no, no! Ring my doorbell! Come on! Look at it! Ring it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Al backed away and without realizing, she pressed the doorbell. Horn popped out of nowhere, blaring, causing Al to fall over. The second head grinned, while the other one sulked.

"Yes! Take that Spike," said the head.

"At least when someone rings my doorbell, it isn't an _accident_ Dimitri," responded Spike.

"Your just jealous," stated Dimitri.

"Oh…lay off the plant grow, I think your head grew too much."

As the two argued, the door opened to reveal a giant octopus with one eye. Al screamed as the octopus looked down at her and brought her inside using its' tentacles. Once inside, Al was dropped by the octopus and was then being helped up by an old man. She brushed herself off, but couldn't help but notice that the man was wearing his clothes backwards.

"You okay there little lady?" he asked kindly.

"Uh…yeah, I suppose," she said shakingly. "What was that thing? And who are those two outside?"

"Oh!" said the man with laugh. "The two outside are Spike and Dimitri: A bunch of potheads. And this," he said motioning to the octopus, "Is our butler Lefty."

Lefty offered his tentacle to Al, who took it in a handshake. "Pleasure."

"Name's Bud by the way," said the old man. "What's you name Miss Stripes?"

Al looked at him questioningly. "Huh?"

"Stripes silly! Your dress has stripes! Hey, does my outfit look okay?" he asked turning around. Al noticed a drawn smiley face on the back of his head.

"Uh…you look fine," she said with a nervous grin. "My name is Allison Weatherly, and I'm here to interview Cornelius Robinson. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Oh sure!" said Bud with a wave of his hand. "Come follow me! I'm pretty sure I know my way around here."

Al followed. She noticed Bud crossed over a bunch of train tracks. Al wondered about it, and then shook her head. She crossed them without noticing a big train coming.

"Watch out!" yelled a woman's voice.

Al turned to see the train, but before she could react, someone pushed her out of the way just in the nick of time. Al looked up at her savior to be a big muscular man, wearing what looked like a super-hero uniform.

"You okay there young citizen?" he asked as he helped her up. A woman ran over to where they were.

"Better watch yourself lass!" said the woman, "I was practicing for my race with Gaston!"

"Which won't do you any good!" said a man in a strange jumpsuit.

"Al," said Bud, "This here is Uncle Art, Uncle Gaston and Aunt Billie. Gang, this here is Al and she's here to interview Cornelius"

"Hello!"

"Nice 'ta meet ya stripes!"

"Hey!"

"Nice to meet you all," said Al with a wave. "Um…Bud, do you think we could…"

"Oh! Right!" said Bud, who obviously already forgot. "Come on! Let's try upstairs!"

-

A young boy with a lightning bolt on his shirt and swirly hair came out of his room in shock when he noticed Bud showing a strange woman in a striped dress around. He looked at her from head to toe, and rushed downstairs. He headed towards a music room, which held a woman with a similar hairstyle to the boy. She was conducting a band of frogs, who were all dressed in snazzy blue suits.

"Mom!" he yelled. The woman took notice and stopped conducting.

"Okay guys, keep practicing," said the woman. "I want that song perfect for when my husband wins the 'Scientist of the Year' award!"

"Ya got it Franny," said the lead frog with a wink.

Franny then turned to face the boy. "What is it Wilbur?"

"Mom," began Wilbur, "who's the hot chick that Grandpa is showing around?"

"What? Wilbur what are you talking about?" asked Franny incredulously.

"Grandpa Bud is showing this really cute chick our house," said Wilbur as smoothed his hair. "Do you know who she is?"

"Hmm…that must the reporter here to interview your dad," said Franny thoughtfully.

"Really?" asked Wilbur surprisingly. "Gee, I never thought a reporter could look so hot…"

"Wilbur!" yelled Franny in surprise. "You will respect this woman and not do anything to jeopardize your father's interview!"

'Okay! Okay! I will mom," and with that, Franny went back into her music room. When she did, Wilbur whispered under his breath:

"I still say she's pretty hot…"

-

"What are we doing up here?"

Al and Bud were on the roof of the house. Al looked down ad held on to Bud for dear life.

"You know what? I have no clue," responded Bud. "Well, we better get down from here!"

And with that, Bud jumped off the roof, taking Al with him. She screamed as Bud screamed in happiness. They landed on one of the purple things on the ground and bounced back up into the air. Al was somewhat relieved, until she saw a huge T-rex catch them in his mouth. The T-rex spat them out and they landed on the ground. The dinosaur looked menacingly until it took out a tree from it's roots and placed it in front of Bud and Al; his tail wagging.

"Wha—"

"This is our pet dino, Tiny,' said Bud as he tickled the dino's feet, making him rock back and forth. "Hey Tiny, say hi to Al!"

Tiny stomped over to where Al was and licked her, making Al completely soaking wet. She laughed.

"He certainly is friendly…"

-

"Lazlo!"

"Ha ha!"

Two red heads were fighting as Al and Bud arrived back inside. The redheaded girl jumped for a hat while the redheaded boy was hovering above her. He held what look like an airbrush filled with blue paint and he held it up to the hat. A woman ran out of there, warning the two.

"Watch yourself dear," she said to Bud. "They're at it again."

"Al, my wife Lucille," said Bud as Al shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Likewise!" she said. "You need to come disco dance with me sometime. I could use a partner in crime!"

"Uh…maybe some other time…"

"Alright1 Your loss!" said Lucille as she ran off.

"Laz, give me back my hat!" yelled the red headed girl.

"Come and get it Tallulah!" said Lazlo as he held up a hat that resembled a skyscraper. Tallulah jumped and retrieved her hat, causing Lazlo to fall flat on the ground. As he did, blue paint squirted out of his airbrush, splattering it in Al and Bud's faces. Bud took off his glasses and wiped it off as if it were nothing. Lazlo came over to them.

"Hmm…blue is definitely your color!" he said to Al who wiped the paint off her face.

"Children!"

A man appeared, hiding half of himself behind a wall. Al ran over to him.

"Excuse me sir," she said, "my name's Al Weatherly, and I was wondering if _you_ happen to know where Cornelius Robinson is?"

"Oh yes," he said nervously. "He's right in—"

'WHAT'S THIS!?"

Suddenly, the man came completely from behind the wall, revealing a puppet on his left hand. The puppet looked at Al, then at the man.

"Fritz!" she screeched. "I'm surprised at you! I go out for FIIIIVE MINUTES! And here you are! Talking to some floozy!"

"Hey!" yelled Al, who was seriously offended.

"Petunia! It's not like that! She was just asking for directions—"

"Shut up!" yelled Petunia. She gave Al a glare. "I'm going upstairs! Enjoy yourself here with your little girlfriend!"

"Petunia!" yelled Fritz as the puppet started to walk off.

"I'm so sorry…," began Al.

"Ah…don't worry. Happens all the time," said Bud.

"Ahem!"

Everyone in the room turned to see a tall man with a wacky hairdo. He smiled at Al.

"Are you the reporter?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Cornelius!" exclaimed Bud. "Where were ya son? Me and old Al here were looking for ya!"

"Oh…working in the lab,' he said pointing to a room not to far from where they were. "Come on Al, you can interview me there."

"Thanks Mr. Robinson," said Al, relieved. She shook Bud's hand. "Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem Stripes!' he said as she and Cornelius walked away. Once out of earshot, Cornelius whispered to Al.

"I hope they didn't scare you too much."

"They just startled me is all," she said honestly, "but they all seem so nice; I really enjoyed meeting them."

"Great, so after the interview is over, would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Cornelius.

"Um...sure! That would be great!" exclaimed Al. They stopped in front of a door. Cornelius opened it wide for her.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. She nodded and went inside, with Cornelius close behind her…

-

After the interview, Al found her self in a big dinning room, filled with everyone she met earlier. She even saw a few more people she hasn't met yet such as Franny, Cornelius' wife, Uncle Joe, Billie's husband, Buster the family dog, Wilbur, Franny and Cornelius' son and even a robot named Carl who was serving them all dinner. She was sitting in between Wilbur and Tallulah. Right across from her was Bud, who waved at her in a kooky way.

"I love your dress," said Tallulah to Al. "It's so chic! Where'd you get it?"

"Uh…just at a thrift store…nothing special," she said as a mini Carl handed her a plate with pizza.

"Vintage!" squealed Tallulah with delight. "It's soooo _in _this year!"

"So, how was the interview?" asked Franny.

"Wonderful," responded Al.

"Agreed," said Cornelius. "So, what's it like working for a newspaper?"

"Great I suppose," said Al with a grin. Carl came over to them as he spread cheese on everyone's pizza.

"_Pretty hot ain't she_?" whispered Wilbur to his friend. Carl just rolled his eyes and extended his arms so that he could put cheese on Al's pizza.

"So…"said Wilbur casually. "You got a boyfriend?"

"Wilbur!" exclaimed Franny.

"Um…no…" she said with a little bit of hurt in her voice. 'No…not anymore…"Wilbur sunk in his seat, realizing he made her feel miserable.

Wanting to change the subject, Franny said, "So...anyone here about Mike Yagoobian?"

Wilbur spat out his water when hearing that name.

"Bowler Hat guy," he said menacingly under his breath. Al raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" responded Cornelius. "Apparently, he's inventing new inventions for Invent Co. He's even nominated for the 'Scientist of the Year', award. Old Goob really is making a name for himself. It's a good thing too."

"He's nominated for that award too?" asked Franny. "Good for him!"

"Wow…maybe I should interview him as well," whispered Al to herself.

"Ahem," said Franny clanging a spoon to her glass. "I propose a toast to Al Weatherly. May your success bring you good fortune in the future... And I hope you continue to…

"Keep Moving Forward!" yelled everyone in the room. Trumpets blared.

"To Al" said Franny.

"To Al!" everyone repeated, as they splashed the water in their glasses on their faces. Al did the same, laughing as she did.

"Hey! Could I get a picture?"

"A picture? Ooh…Laz, how's my hair," said Tallulah frantically as she tried to poof up her hair.

Al got up from her chair and went to the back of the room, holding up her camera. "Ready?"

All of them nodded, holding up their glasses.

"Say 'cheese!"

"Gorgonzola!" yelled Billie

"Brie!" yelled Tallulah

"Monterey jack!" yelled Fritz

"I hate cheese!" yelled Petunia

And with that, Al took the picture.

-

"Bye everyone!" waved Al from the hedge front. Everyone was outside waving.

"Bye" said everyone as they waved.

'Come back any time!" yelled Carl.

"I will!" she said and with that she walked off.

"Bye Ally!" yelled Wilbur. "If you need anything just call! Or, better yet, call me!"

"Wilbur!" whispered his mother and Carl slapped him.

"Ow!" he winced in pain. "What did I do?"

"You know," said Carl, "I wonder why I hang out with a hormonally crazed teenager. Guess I'll never know."

-

Thank you for reading!

-Kim


	11. The Meeting Part 2

Thanks to doodlegirll and AudacesFortunaJuvat for reading. This chapter takes off from where we left off in part one. I know you guys expected something huge to happen, so sorry to disappoint you. Part 3 starts after this. Oh, and if you're reading and not replying, (an i know theres a lot due to the pageviews) please, please reply1 I implore you! I feed on negative and positive feedback. Thanks!

On wiith the show! And sorry that its so short. Don't expect another update until the weekend. Hope that's okay.

-

Chapter 11

The Meeting (Part 2)

-

Al ran to the Bubble-Transit station to get ready to go home. It read 5:00 o'clock on her watch and she needed to hurry, just as she was about to enter the station, she looked at her ticket and moaned. Her boss made the mistake of buying her a one-way ticket, and not a roundabout.

"Great. Guess I'm walking," she said with a groan. She looked up at the sky and noticed that gray clouds were forming.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't go wrong."

-

After walking around for a while, she read that it was 5:35 on her watch. She needed to hurry. As she ran down the street, she could not help but notice a big tall building that stood out from the rest. It was made out of bricks and on a small little plaque were the faded words '6th Street Orphanage'. She turned around and noticed some kids playing around.

"Excuse me," she said to the kids. They looked up at her, somewhat surprised that an adult acknowledged them. "Um…sorry to bother you but do you know who lives in this building?"

A boy from the group piped up, "Yeah. It's that guy who invented the pitching machine and the robot buddy."

"My dad says he's the next new rich inventor," said another girl with pigtails.

"I think his name is Goob or something," said a fat boy.

"Michael Yagoobian!" yelled Al. Suddenly, her worries about getting home on time were gone. "So this is where he lives. Awesome! Thanks kids!"

"No problem," said the 1st boy. He and is friends then ran away as the clouds in the sky grew darker.

Al went up the steps and was about to knock on the door, but stopped herself.

"What if he doesn't want to be disturbed?" she thought. "Or, maybe becoming rich has gone to his head and now he doesn't want to be associated with people like me anymore. What if he hates the media? Oh...what I'm I going to—"

She suddenly ducked as she noticed a robot looking outside the window. A few minutes later, Al stood up and the robot was gone.

"I better just get on with it," she said to herself, "I mean, it's not like this can completely change my life...right?"

She finally brought herself to knock on the door. It was opened just a bit to show a pair of eyes. The eyes had a widened expression, and then the door closed hut. It was open widely to find…

-

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	12. Not So Different

Thanks to doodlegirll and AudacesFortunaJuvat for replying. I know I said I would update on the weekend, but I found time today. Part 3 of 5 finally begins! Mike and Al finally meet, and hopefully, you'll like this chapter. I added some humor, so I hope it helps with the story's progression. Enjoy!

Part 3: The Partnership

Chapter 12

Not So Different

-

Mike opened the door and found a pretty, yet frazzled looking woman. She looked shaken; as if it took her a lot to just come up his door. She had a camera that was on a lanyard slung around her neck. Mike gave her a weak smile.

"Um...can I help you Miss?" he asked her kindly. She cleared her throat and breathed in and out loudly before she spoke:

"Listen," said the woman to him, "I know I didn't schedule an appointment and you're probably busy planning a new fantastic invention, but I was hoping I could interview you! It would look great in "The Advisor' and I won't get in trouble with my boss! So will you? Please? If you can that is…"

The woman's babbling startled Mike. The woman looked at him anxiously, awaiting a response.

"Sure…I'll do it," he said with a shrug. The woman gasped and grabbed his hand, shaking it energetically.

'Really! Oh thank you Mr. Yagoobian!"

"Please," said Mike as he shook her hand, "Call me Mike. What's your name?"

"Allison Weatherly," said the woman proudly. Mike was somewhat surprised in her sudden confidence. "But you can call me Al if you'd like. It saves time. My name is a mouthful after all." She laughed, but when she noticed that Mike did not join her, her laughter died away and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Very well…uh, Al…won't you come in? It's awfully cold outside…"

Al entered the house and Mike closed the door behind her. She admired the house and it's decorative theme. She took a quick look at her watch and read the time: 6:01.

"Um…do you mind if I use your phone please? Quick phone call to my boss…"

"Oh sure, it's right over there by the door."

Mike pointed to the phone. Al quickly ran over to it. As she dialed the number, Ted came back from downstairs with an oil-can.

"Yo big head," he said, "we're out of oil so we better go get some tomorrow…_whoa!_"

Ted just noticed Al, who was talking on the phone. He eyed her from head to toe, with an approving look on his face. He gave Mike a sly smile.

'You sly dog!" he said as he elbowed him in the ribs. "Ya picked a winner! I'm impressed…"

Mike slapped Ted upside the head. "You idiot! Her name is Al and she's just here to interview me."

Ted rubbed his head and crossed his arms, "I should have known. Why did I even think you could _bag that_?"

"_I could so bag that if I wanted to!_" he said in a low whisper. He then grew disgusted, "Oh that sounded wrong."

"Yeah it did," responded Ted.

"Okay Mr. Marling, I'll have both the stories in by tomorrow…I'm so glad you approve! Alright…bye-bye now!"

Al hung up the phone. She then tuned to Mike and Ted, who deceased their conversation and smiled at her innocently.

"Alright, I'm ready for the interview Mike. Where do ya want me?"

"Oh, I'll take you upstairs to my room. We could do it there…"

Ted punched him in the arm and wiggled his mechanical eyebrows suggestively. Mike got the message.

"_NO!_" he whispered angrily. Ted backed off. Al just stood there, utterly confused.

"This," he said grudgingly, "Is one of my inventions."

"Ooh…the one that can play baseball?" asked Al as Ted stood by where she was. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Call me Ted, Al."

"Wow…very polite!" she said with a shy look on her face.

"Yeah right," muttered Mike under his breath. Apparently, Al heard him.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Oh nothing..." he said a little too quickly. "Let's move on shall we?"

He motioned her to the stairs. She walked over to where he was and he led the way to his room.

-

"Oooh…"

Al had to admit, she was impressed. What used to be an orphanage was now a very accommodating home. Every room held exciting surprises and they were all decorated in exotic colors that were appealing to the eye. They finally stopped in front of a closed door. Mike opened it and Al wondered what this door would hold inside. Once it was completely opened, her face fell.

All that the room consisted was a bunk bed and a small desk. I mean, it was fine and everything, but it just seemed way to plain for a rich inventor like Mike Yagoobian.

"Sit anywhere you like," said Mike a he gave Al a little encouraging push inside his room. She sat on the bottom bunk be, tying very hard not to hit her head. Mike sat next to her, with his back against the bedpost.

"So…fire away!" Mike said to Al. Suddenly, she froze.

_Oh, geez, what am I going to say to him? I didn't prepare any questions!_ She panicked a little. She is still learning that she is a very disorganized reporter; and on her first day on the job too. She tried to calm herself down.

_Get it together A_l, she thought to herself. _Ask him something no one has yet! Yeah! That'll work...but…what could that be?_

"Um…"

Mike sat there uncomfortably as Al thought. She suddenly turned to him with a series expression on her face.

"Mr. Yagoobian," she began, "I've been hearing about all these wondrous creations, what they do and why you made them. But… I have never heard anyone talk just about…well, _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," she said with a giggle. "So, can you tell me about yourself? Who's really behind these wondrous creations? You know…your life and such."

Mike froze. He has never been asked that question before. He was eager to answer it, but he didn't want to reveal his past life. His encounters with the past Lewis and his partnership with Doris the Bowler Hat were not things he was proud of. He knew that if he wanted Al to like him and write a good report about him, he'll have to tell her very little about himself. Maybe he could possibly get her off topic as well…

"Well…" he began, "I was an orphan who lived here in this very orphanage…in this very room as well. At the age of 8, I was hooked on baseball. Absolutely loved that game, but because a family never adopted me, I was bitter and ruined my own future…so…I picked myself up and did...well…all these wonderful things!"

As he spoke, Al wrote it all down. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I…uh…" he tried to think of something else, "um…how about you?"

"Me?" asked Al.

"Yes you," he said teasingly. "Tell me your life story Ms. Weatherly, woman reporter extraordinaire!"

Al giggled and looked at him strangely. "Okay…well…I was born 30 something years ago...age is not important…my dad left…mom raised me…I never had a complete life due to money problems…I had never had any real friends since I was, and still am, very shy. It wasn't until just recently that I acquired a friend…_boyfriend_ actually…who understood me and loved me for who I am…"

She paused, sighing very deeply. Mike looked at her with sincerity. Somehow, this story sounded oddly familiar…

"…he then _changed_…Suddenly, he was cheap, uncaring and his constant late work nights forced me to go out with him late at night, making me miss deadlines at work. Then I found out he was cheating on me and…well, it was over."

She put a hand up to her face and cried a little. Mike grew worried, because he never knew how to appropriately calm someone down. He put a hand on her shoulder and patted it very slowly.

"There…there..." he said unsurely.

"How could he though?" she said; her emotions getting the better of her, "I thought he was my friend…and yet, this happens!"

Mike eyes suddenly brightened. He suddenly realized that her story about her boyfriend was similar to the events that occurred between him and Doris. He then lifted up her chin with his finger and looked at her with great understanding.

"I…I know how you feel…" he said.

He sighed. He wanted to tell her everything, but he couldn't without revealing his evil past…

"I had a friend who supported me…and it wasn't until someone made me realize she never truly cared about me…it hurts…a lot."

Al looked to see Mike crying a little bit himself. She immediately wiped her tears and tried to calm him down. "hey…hey…it's okay. You're smart! I'm sure you'll be fine...I mean...you have Ted…"

Mike laughed. "Yeah…a great friend he is…"

Al bit her lip. She really wanted him to feel like he wasn't alone.

"Well…um…you have…me…I'll be here for you."

Mike looked up. She smiled and took hold of his hands. They both jumped when a clash of thunder could be heard outside. Mike jumped off the bed and took a quick peek outside the window.

"Nasty weather out there," he said. "You may want to stay the night. I don't want you to go out there…it's too dangerous."

Al nodded. "Thanks Mr. Yagoobian, but I really don't want to intrude…"

She got up from the bottom bunk a little too quickly and ended up bumping her head. She winced in pain. She gave out a bit of a laugh and Mike joined her.

_What a klutz! _He thought.

"Al, you are not intruding at all!" he said as he guided her out of the room. "I…actually enjoyed your company in our interview."

She smiled. "It's nice to have feelings to share someone with isn't it?"

Mike flashed a smile back. "It sure is."

-

Mike lead Al to the kitchen for dinner. Ted had prepared (or microwaved) pizza for them all…or so they thought…

"_That's my dinner!_" he whispered to Mike as Al sat at the dining table.

"Just for tonight Ted," he pleaded. "Al needs a place to stay and you know how lousy I am at cooking."

"Actually, I don't," he responded.

Mike continued, "C'mon Ted! Please? What do you need pizza for? You're a robot!"

Ted was about to protest, but could not come up with a comeback. He glared at Mike. "Touché Yagoobian. You win this round…"

-

Mike, Al and Ted (eating scraps of metal) had a nice quiet dinner together. It gave them the chance to find out more about each other. Mike learned that Al also went to Joyce Williams Elementary School before she moved out of the state when her dad left. She came back to the city when she went to college. He learned about her love for photography and also realized how shy she is at first, but gets very comfortable and confident once she knows someone well enough. Mike was really beginning to like her.

After dinner, they sat in the living room where they talked even more. Mike told her about how Cornelius Robinsons was his roommate and how Mildred cared for him like a second mother. She listened carefully and asked questions; she was very interested in his story. Once their life stories have been told, they noticed the time; 11:47.

"Whoa…getting kind of late," said Mike with a yawn.

"Yeah…" said Al with a small little yawn. Mike took her by the hand.

"Let me show you to your room," he said with a grin. He lead her to a very decorative room, with tons of kid posters and a nice big comfortable bed. She gasped.

"Your way too kind," she said.

With a little hesitation, she gave him a hug. It was awkward at first, but Mike gave in and returned the hug. He had to admit, he never received one of these and never imagined that this show of affection would feel, well…_good._

"Good night!" he said hastily as he quickly removed himself from her embrace.

"Sleep tight!" she responded.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Al laughed. "You're so immature!"

And with that, she closed the door.

Mike could not believe what just happened. Had he really met a possible friend? He never met anyone like her; someone who knew how he felt. She would be gone tomorrow and they possibly wouldn't cross each other's path ever again. Mike didn't want that. If he wanted Al to stay, he would have to think up an excuse and fast.

"I know what to do," he said quietly to himself as he went to his bed. He would tell Ted about his idea later. He was sure he wouldn't mind having an extra person around the house…

-

Oooh...I wonder what Mike is planning. You'll find out soon enough. Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	13. Deal and Discovery

Hey everyone! I hope this next chapter is all right with you. It's sort of boring and short, so I apologize.

Now, on to the reviews:

doodlegirll: yeah, she is. Hope you don't mind. XD

AudacesFotunaJuvat; I'm glad you like it1 The Robinsons won't be back until around chapter 19, but I almost have it up to that point, so maybe you'll get a chance to see them this weekend.

On to the story! Enjoy!

-

Chapter 13

Deal and Discovery

-

"WHAT!?"

Ted was fuming like a teapot the next day when Mike told him about his plan.

"Aww, Ted," said Mike with a pleading look. "Have a heart! I'm sure she could use a better job and I thought you liked her!"

"Haven't you ever heard of _'faking it'_?" he screamed. Mike tried to shush him, but he wouldn't stop. "We don't need any more people living here! I think you're fine with what you have! Don't ruin it by bringing a girl into the picture!"

"Ted," said Mike in a patronizing tone, "she's the only one I've ever met that knows how it feels to have someone abandoned you. I don't want her to go away! She could be my only chance at having a friend."

Ted sighed and patted Mike on the back. 'It's not that I don't like the girl, she's…okay I guess. Little too quirky for my tastes, but…my original designer gave up almost everything for a chick and she just left him out cold. He ended up shutting a few others and me to sell our parts. I don't want that to happen to you."

Mike smiled. "Aww, Ted...you care…"

Ted backed away from him. "Hey, I just don't want you to shut me down…that's all." He went over and gave Mike a friendly punch in the arm. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

-

Al awoke the next day, to a beautiful sunlit room. She immediately jumped out of bed to get ready to get out of there. She knew she had overstayed her welcome, and she didn't want Mike to have to worry about someone else.

She ran down the steps ready to leave, but not before she said goodbye to Mike first. She ran into the dining room and gasped.

Mike was sitting at the table as Ted served a pancake breakfast. He waved in a childlike matter, motioning for her to join him.

"Hey Al!" he said with a grin. "Saved you a seat!"

Al smiled nervously.

_I'll leave after breakfast_, she thought with a smile.

She took a seat next to Mike as Ted slid a plate of pancakes her way. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I got it," he said grudgingly as he headed for the door.

As Al began to eat, Mike tried his best to strike up a conversation with her.

"So, how'd you sleep?" he asked with a grin.

"Pretty well actually," she said as she ate her pancake. "Thanks for letting me stay. I really enjoyed myself…it must be fun to live in a house like this."

"Yeah, it is," he said with a sigh. "But it can get awfully lonely…which is why I have a bit of a proposition for you…"

Al looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You see Al," he began, "I was thinking to myself… 'Hey, I have all these great inventions! But what would happen if someone stole them?' So! I thought I should start on making a security system for my lab downstairs. Unfortunately, that requires more help and Ted isn't willing enough to help me so…I was wondering if you'd like the job."

Al looked stunned. She paid even more attention when he gave more details.

"All you'd need to do is hand me tools, hold things while I fix them, hook up wires…you know…assistant business. I'll pay you double the amount you get at your current job and let you stay here with your own room and a room to develop your photos. So…what do you say? I would really like to have you here."

Al looked at him as if he were crazy. A job? A job as the assistant to Mike Yagoobian? What could she say?

She smiled as her mind answered that for her. She took Mike's hand and shook it firmly. He grew excited.

"I would love to work for you Mr. Yagoobian. When can I start?"

"Um…How about tomorrow? It'll give you the time to quit your old job and move in with me and Ted."

Al slapped herself on the forehead. "O my gosh! I got to turn in those newspaper stories!" She ran out of the dining room. "Mike, I'll be back…just a few things I need to take care of!"

And with that, she left. Ted came in with a binder tucked under his arm. He glared at Mike.

"So…" he started. "How'd it go? Is she staying with us?"

Mike nodded. "Yep! We have ourselves new roommate."

Mike couldn't help but notice Ted's cold stare. Sure, he almost always did that, but for some reason, it was especially cold today.

"Ted, what's wrong?"

"Gee Mike…' he began, "Nothing really! I was just wondering when you were going to tell me about…THIS!"

And with that, he slammed down the binder on the table. Mike gasped as he recognized it immediately.

The binder had a pretty unicorn with huge anime eyes and an angelic like smile that was almost demonic. He opened it and there was a checklist that was scribbled on, but still able to read. He continued to turn the pages to find a log of his evil plan and what he used to do when he was partners with Doris. He gulped and looked up at Ted who was still pretty angry.

"Gee Mike…I wish you could have told me you were once bent on destroying an orphan's life! I mean, by the looks of your plans, you weren't very good, but my gosh! An orphan boy! You're sick! And you were partnered with a mechanical bowler hat? Did you think you could hide it this long?"

"Ted please! He said with a begging tone. "That was a long time ago. My partner Doris…"

Ted threw his hands in the air. "Holy boltz! The hat has a name!"

"…tricked me and almost ruined the entire future!" he continued, ignoring Ted's comment. "I was so naive and desperate for some recognition that I was blinded! I didn't see Doris' true evil! Please Ted! You have to believe me!"

Ted looked at him for a brief second and sighed. "I guess I…sorta believe you…I mean…you're not all that bright…"

Mike glared daggers at him. "Gee thanks."

'But I wonder what Al will think of this?" he asked out loud. Mike gasped.

"No!" he yelled. "You can't tell her!"

"So you're just going to leave her in the dark?" he asked.

"I have to," continued Mike. "She'll leave if I tell her. Ted, promise me you won't say a word of this to Al! Promise!"

"Okay! Okay!" responded Ted.

"Do you really?" asked Mike. "no crossies?"

Ted rolled his eyes. "I pinky swear."

Ted held out his pinky. Mike wrapped his pinky around his and they shook on it.

"Thanks Ted."

"You owe me Yagoobian," he said pointing at him. And with that, he left for the kitchen. Mike went into the living room to watch some TV and wait for Al to return.

-

"Here you are Mr. Marling."

Al was at Mr. Marling's office. She handed him a folder, which was filled with paper. He looked up with concern.

"I'm quitting," she said. "You can find the document of my resignation in their. Also, the two interview with Cornelius Robinson and Mike Yagoobian are in there as well with photos."

Mr. Marling looked up at her. "Why are you leaving Allison?"

She blushed with embarrassment. "I got a job offer as Mike Yagoobian's assistant. Working for a newspaper just isn't for me sir…I love photography, but…not in this type of environment."

Mr. Marling nodded. "I understand…and a job offer like comes only once in a life-time. I just hope you're happy with your choice."

Al gave him a toothy grin. 'I sure am sure."

She shook his hand and walked out of his office. A few people, including her annoying co-worker Lyle waved as she left. Once out, she ran so that she could make it home.

Her _new_ home.

-

Aww...Al has a home with Mike and Ted! Yay! Now their firendship can grow!

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	14. Friendship

Hey, here comes the next chapter. Again, it's boring and short, but the next chapter will have some lovey-dovey and then its off to the Robinsons for fun and adventure. Part 4 (which starts onchapter 19) is when we see Wilbur and the 1st sighns of Doris. Anyway, on to the reviews...

doddlegirll: Aww! Thanks!

AudacesFortunaJuvat: I'm glad you like it! Unfortunatly, the identity of Ted's original creator will not be revealed. Maybe in another story. Yeah, ted is mean, but only because his original creator shut him down. He bullies Mike a lot, but you can tell by some very subtle hints that he does _care_ for Bolwer Hat Guy somewhat. Hopefully, you'll agree that Ted is a complete opposite of Carl. I don't blame the readers if they dislike Ted. Anyways, Enjoy! Robinsons will be up soon!

And away we go!

EDIT: Changed the whole 'pressure sensors' thing and a few other things that were suggested. Thanks AFJ!

- 

Chapter 14

Friendship

-

After a day or two, Al moved most of her important belongings to Mike's house. She didn't have everything there, but at least she was now living with them.

Both Mike and Al went straight to work on the security systems for the lab. When Al went into the basement for the 1st time, she was amazed. Sure, it wasn't as flashy as the Robinson lab, but this had a certain charm to it. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it started out as a basement and went through so much to be what it is now.

Mike had some blueprints set out for security measures and booby traps and explained them to Al. She listened carefully, ready to help him with each one.

The first one would be pressure sensors. Mike thought it would be a good idea to put some beneath the ground so that it could sense the pressure applied to someone's feet. Usually when people sneak in, they have a tendency to tiptoe…so the motion sensors will then take a mini footprint sample of the person and if they show no relationship to Mike whatsoever, the alarm will go off. Al had to admit, the idea was brilliant, but very difficult to pull off. It was hard labor having to almost completely tear the whole floor apart and add those little buggers. Eventually, it was done in a day.

Next, was a laser net, which was supposed to be invisible until it senses an intruder, thereby, trapping him/her. This was even more difficult, as lasers have a tendency to burn when touched. Both Mike and Al agreed to add no lasers at the bottom (or edge) of the net so the intruder won't get completely burned; instead, the bottom would be made up of sturdy elastic material. When they set up the 1st one, the wanted to test it out…but that led to the elastic part of the net to get burned up anyway and it also caused Mike to get his leg tangled in the net and almost burn it up to a crisp. Al was frantic when that happened, but when she finally got him down, they were laughing up a storm. Still, the injury was pretty serious, so Al had to carry him up to the living room.

She could have sworn her back almost cracked in two as they climbed the steps. Mike was somewhat embarrassed to have someone carry him up the steps, not to mention a _girl. _Fortunately, Ted took over once she reached the top.

The net idea was good, but it looks like they're going to have to go back to the drawing room.

-

"Oww!!!!"

"Don't be such a baby."

Ted pressed a pack of ice on Mike's leg, who winced in pain. Al was holding his hand for support.

"Ted, do you guys have any lotion or bandages?"

"Yeah, we have bandages" he said to her, "it's in the kitchen. Top drawer, right."

"Okay thanks," she said. She gave Mike a little worried smile before running to the kitchen, almost falling in the process.

"Hmm…"began Ted as he watched Al go," only two days have passed and already she almost burned your leg off."

"That wasn't her," he said defensively. He gave out another little squeak of pain as Ted pressed the ice pack against his leg again, "I did that…I was the dumb one."

"You sure are…" said Ted with a smile.

Mike rolled his eyes. He looked left and right before asking Ted:

"Ted…where did you get that binder?"

"Huh?"

"The binder from yesterday," Mike continued. "Who gave it to you?"

Ted stopped pressing the ice pack against his leg. "When I went to answer the door, it wasjust set on the ground. No one was there, just the binder. It wasn't even wrapped up in a package, it was just there."

"Gee…that's odd," Mike said thoughtfully. "I wonder who left it there…well, did you hide it?"

"Yeah…it's in your room beneath your bed," he said, 'hope that's okay."

Just then, Al rushed in with a pack of bandages. She knelt down by Mike and began to open the box. The box had pictures of all sorts of cartoon, dinosaurs, unciorns...whatever. (a/n: lets just say it was one of those weird bandage design mix. I've gotten a box before. They mix cars with girly things. I guess it's to satisfy boys and girls shrug)

"This is all that you guys have," she said as she had trouble with opening the box, "I'll go to the store tomorrow to get those wrap around bandages."

"Oh, thank you Al," said Mike with a smile. Al blushed immensely at that. She finally got the box opened and took out two bandages.

"Do you want a dinosaur bandage or a unicorn bandage?"

Mike blushed. "Unicorn please."

Al giggled a little, "Good choice."

She placed a bunch all over his leg. She couldn't help but laugh because now what was a very red leg was now completely pink with unicorns and rainbows.

"There you go," she said. Mike sat up and gave Al a kid-like smile.

Al _really_ couldn't stop blushing. She was almost as red as the burns on Mike's leg.

Ted, (whom they forgot was there) couldn't take it anymore. "I'm making lunch," he said in an aggravated tone. Both Mike and Al laughed as he left and began to talk as they did when they first met.

They have become fast friends, and to Mike it seemed nothing would jeopardize his friendship with Al…or so he thought…

-

What could jepordize such a nice little friendship? I'm sure anyone who has ever begun to grow feelings for a best friend knows the answer.

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	15. First Kiss

Awww...I think the chapter speaks for itself. I will admit, this chapter was somewhat awkward to write. I hope it's okay with you guys.

On with the show!

-

Chapter 15

First Kiss

-

Something was wrong.

Al knew it. She just couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was.

The past few days have been a fun experience, but something was…well…_off._

For some reason, Al has been receiving a multitude of stomachaches. Every night after dinner, she would go to her room and lie in agony. She didn't know if it had something to with the food Ted made or the fact that she rarely ate at all?

_Probably the second one_, she thought.

The past few nights, Al could not tear her eyes away from Mike. Even when they weren't talking, she couldn't stop. It was becoming a really bad habit and she had no explanation for why she was doing it.

Also, there was the matter of her appearance. She never usually cared what she wore, not even when she was going out with Kevin. Any old dress would do for her. For some reason, whenever Mike was coming her way, she would sneak into the nearest room and check herself in the mirror. She would fix her always-messy hair and try to make sure she had no bad breath. It's becoming so bad, that she now carries a mirror in her pocket.

And whenever Mike thanked her for helping him or even if he accidentally touched her hand, she would blush. It was time to admit it, but she really couldn't bring herself to it.

She was falling for her boss and friend, Mike Yagoobian.

-

Mike awoke happily and went over to a calendar he had placed in the kitchen. He happily checked off another day. The calendar read that there was only about a week left until the 'Scientist of the Year' award ceremony. Next to the calendar, was his checklist. He checked off the 'make a name for myself' and 'make a new friend' off his list. He went into the kitchen to grab himself a cup of coffee.

Al's been so helpful lately, he thought. I don't know what I'd do without her. I feel like I should give her something…but what?

As he sat down in the dining room, he suddenly got an idea. He picked up the phone and a phone book and began to call a few numbers…

-

Later that day, both Al and Mike were working in the dining room. Mike was fixing Ted up a little because his screws were coming a bit loose. Al could not help but stare at Mike when he did not ask for a tool or for her assistance. Ted rolled his eyes at her strange kid like behavior. Mike put the finishing touches on Ted, before saying:

"Alrighty Ted! You're done!"

"Gee thanks," Ted responded sarcastically, poking at the places that Mike fixed to make sure that they were sturdy enough. Ted saw Mike give Al a smile, which made her blush and giggle. Ted sighed.

"I'm going to my room," he said in a huff.

Al watched Ted leave with worry. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's grouchy as usual."

Mike then gave Al another toothy grin, "Say Al, would you be a dear and retrieve a tool for me? I believe I left it in your room."

"Oh sure," Al said as she got out of her chair. She hastily went upstairs to check, not noticing that Mike was close behind.

When Al finally made it up the flight of stairs, she opened her door and gasped at what it beheld.

Flowers. There were flowers everywhere! Very beautiful exotic flowers all over her room! They arranged in her room so nicely that they sent off a very positive atmosphere in the room. She took a purple flower in her hand and sniffed it. The smell was heavenly. She turned around and there was Mike, who was watching her the whole time.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Al could not say anything. She just nodded enthusiastically. She could have sworn that her head was going to roll off.

"It's my way of saying thank you for all the work you've done,' he said patting her on the back. "I'm so glad I have you."

Mike froze when he said that. Those were the exact same words he told Doris when they were partners. He looked earnestly at Al, waiting to see what her reaction would be. She began to sob a little, which alarmed him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Al wiped her tears and smiled. "No, no…it's just…I'm glad I have you too."

Mike gave a small sigh of relief. He noticed Al was leaning closer to him. He braced himself for what he thought would be a hug, but grew very surprised with what she did instead.

She kissed him.

Al shut her eyes tight as she did so, finally taking pleasure in kissing the man she had slowly begun to like. The room was spinning, and Al loved the feeling. Mike just stood there, wide-eyed and unable to comprehend the situation. He placed his hands on Al's shoulders and gently pushed her away from him.

Al wondered why the spinning stopped. She opened her eyes to see Mike, looking very confused.

"Uh…" he began, going completely red in the face. He laughed nervously. "What was that?"

Al grew red too. She didn't think that Mike would protest to her kiss.

"Um…nothing…just…a thank you I suppose," she said shyly.

"Uh…" Mike tried again. He knew what it was…Al obviously likes him, but he wasn't sure if he felt the same way. They were just starting to be good friends! Does he really wan this to go so fast?

"We are…just friends still right?" he asked nervously.

"Oh! Of course! The kiss meant nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"Oh good!" said Mike with a sigh of relief. He and Al laughed a little and then they both left, still utterly embarrassed of what just happened. Not to far was Ted, who stared at both of them as they walked away.

"I knew it," he said with a smile before shutting the door.

-

Oh oh...friendship is becoming love! Awwwww...that can only mean one thing...Doris is oging to do something to screw it up! Like I said, she won't appear until Part 4, but pay close attention to somethings; like the whole 'binder incident' and whatnot.

Oh, and if any of you have the MTR soundtrack, each important/significant chapter has a song that was inspired by it. If you want me to tell you what the song was, I will so you can listen to it while reading. Just for your FYI, the song for this chapter was "A Family United" by Danny Elfman.

Thanks for Reading!

-Kim


	16. A Date With Al Weatherly

Yo! the nex chapter is up and running! I hope this one is a lot more interesting then the last few chapters. Chapter 14 has been edited. Thanks to AudacesFortunaJuvat for giving me a few ideas. Thanks!

On to the reviews:

doodlegirll: I thought so too. Glad you agree! Enjoy!

AFJ: Thanks for the comment. i fixed up chap 14. I'm not so sure if I'm going to have enough time to write a story for Ted, though I'd really love to. If you want, you can write it. If you do want to write it, I'll send you the info on his creator and stuff. Enjoy!

On with the show!

-

Chapter 16

A Day With Al Weatherly

-

Mike couldn't sleep that night. He spent the whole night sitting in front of the TV. He really wasn't paying attention to the big screen; he was more concerned with the thoughts going on in his mind.

_She kissed me,_ he thought_, Al kissed me! But why? Why would she do something so crazy? We've only known each other for a few days! I've come to like her like a friend…but is this relationship really turning into a romance? What about my feelings for her? Do I really love her? Why is this all so new and foreign to me? I'm thinking way too much about this!_

"Hey genius."

Mike was suddenly jerked back to reality when he heard Ted's voice. Ted sat down next to Mike in the couch.

"You okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You look incredibly tense."

Mike could not help but look at Ted suspiciously. _First Al kisses me and now Ted is acting nice?_ He thought. _Something's wrong with the world…_

"What are you up to?" Mike asked, obviously not wanting to fall for any of Ted's tricks.

"Nothing! It's just…" Ted sighed before going further, "I saw Al kissing you today."

Mike blushed furiously. He grabbed a pillow and covered it with his face.

"I dunnff vannt to wvalk abaught it," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Ted rolled his eyes and removed the pillow from Mike's face.

"Stop acting so immature!" he said, raising his voice a little. "You're a 30 something year old man! Grow a backbone! You're gonna breakdown just because a girl kissed you? Pathetic."

'Ted," Mike began, "I've never even had contact with girls throughout my whole life! How do you think I'm going to react when a good friend of mine _kisses me _all of a sudden?"

"Alright, alright!" said Ted, placing his hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "I'm just saying that you should be happy. A girl likes you! But, then comes the question that invades the minds of men late into the night… '_do I like her back?'_ Well, there is a way to find out…

Mike grew panicky and began to jump up and down on the couch, "What? WHAT? What can I do Ted?"

"You have to take her out…on a date."

Mike stopped jumping.

"D-d-d-d-date?" he stuttered.

"Yeah…" said Ted, rolling his eyes. "D-A-T-E. Daaattteeee."

And with that, Mike fell over. Ted ran to his aid, helping him up from the ground.

"Okay, take it easy there Mikey," said Ted as he forcibly put him to sit on the couch. "Now I know it's a scary thought, but it's the only way you're going to know."

"So then…what do I do on this...date thingy?"

"Okay…here's the plan…"

Moments later, Ted had a big piece of paper in front of them on a table. He drew out a plan for Mike of things to do and not to do on a date. He drew both Mike and Al very accurately in a stick-figurish sort of way.

"Okay, tomorrow, you will ask her out after I serve breakfast,' he said as he pointed to a picture of Mike presenting flowers to a surprised Al. "Give her flowers…or I don't know...something. Flowers can be cliché, but she seemed to like it…anyways…'

He then pointed to a picture of Al and Mike having a picnic in an open field.

"I will pack a picnic lunch for you to take. You will take Al to an open field park outside of the city. Don't forget…remind her to bring her camera…"

He pointed to a drawing of Al, taking pictures.

"Al is passionate for photography, but you haven't really seen it yet. Encourage her to take pictures and then comment on them. She'll like that."

Then, he pointed on a drawing of Mike eating sloppily with Al looking disgusted. He scribbled it out.

"I've seen you eat Mike. _Not pretty._ I want you to eat as nicely as you can with Al. Then after that…"

He showed a picture of Mike helping Al bat as the Pitching machine threw a ball at them.

"Show her what you're passionate about. She'll like the idea of playing baseball…"

Finally, there was one of Al and Mike holding each other while viewing a pretty sunset.

"And for the final touch…view the sunset together…best romantic conversations occur before a moonlit night or a sunset. You guys should be talking about how today was a great day or how it felt to be with the other person for a day. Then, you take her home and your answer will be there when she says goodnight to you. Just don't kiss her good night. You don't kiss on the first date."

"But…we already kissed…"

Ted made a buzzing noise. "Wrong! She kissed _you!_ You can't kiss her on the first date. She can if she feels she wants to…but if you do! Hmmm…you can say goodbye to Allison Weatherly!"

Mike sat down. "This is all so confusing."

"Truth is my man: woman in general are complicated. At the end of the date, if you like her, give her a kiss on the cheek. It's not a big gesture, but cute enough to make her heart skip beats. If you can only see her as a friend, say goodnight and get out of there. That way, you don't hurt her feelings and you remain good friends. Got it?"

"Got it…uh…I think," said Mike with a confused look. Ted sighed.

"I know it's a lot Mike…so I'll post it up in your room. Just please remember what to do okay?"

"Okay," Mike said rubbing his forehead. "Gee Ted, how do you know so much about women?"

Ted's face fell. "I gave the same advice to my original creator. He didn't take it and ended up with a bad girl who only wanted him for his money. I warned him but...well…yeah…Promise me you'll stick to the plan."

Mike smiled and gave Ted a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I will."

-

The next morning, Ted prepared everything for Mike's date. He even got some flowers for her to give her. As soon as Mike woke up, Ted literally pulled Mike by the ear and dressed him up nicely. He put him in a normal pair of pant with a green shirt and a tie. He even wore a white coat, similar to that of a lab-coat. He then gave him the flowers and they went over the plan again.

"Think you're ready for it Mike?" asked Ted.

"I hope so…" said Mike with a gulp

They both went down to the kitchen to see Al was already there, looking somewhat sleepy-eyed and drinking coffee. Ted took his place in the kitchen and Mike went up to Al. She looked up, completely confused.

"Good morning!" said Mike in a cheery tone.

"Morning," responded Al as she rubbed her eyes. "You're dressed up…nice today."

Mike blushed. "Awww…thanks. You of course look _beautiful_ today! I mean you look beautiful _everyday!_ It's not like today is an exception…I mean, you are indeed _beautiful _but, uh…"

Ted, who was watching from the kitchen, slapped himself in the face. He took the two plates of breakfast he prepared and burst into the dining room, stopping Mike's ramblings.

"Hey you crazy kids! I made breakfast!" he said with a wide grin. As he set the plates down on the table, he elbowed Mike in the ribs. Mike got the message and took out the bouquet of flowers.

"For you, my dear," he said charmingly. Al accepted them, blushing as she did.

"Oh! Thank you Mike…I also wanted to tell you…" she said with a shy like smile, "I'm very sorry about last night…I didn't know what i was doing and I..."

"Oh, it's alright Al!" he said, giving her a friendly punch in the shoulder, though it must of hurt because Al rubbed her arm immediately afterward. "It's in the past! Let's do what Cornelius Robinson always says…"

"**Keep moving forward**," she said with a smile.

"Right!" said Mike enthusiastically. "Uh…Al…I have something to ask of you…"

"Yes?" she asked, as she gazed at the beautiful flowers.

"Um…would you…uh...would you like to have the day off and go on a picnic with…me?"

Al looked up at him thoughtfully. "You mean…like a…_date?"_

Ack…**the dreaded word.** Mike slowly nodded.

Al blushed once again. "I'd love to Mike. When do you want to go?"

"Oh! After breakfast! I'll take you to the perfect spot!"

"Sounds good!"

"Great! Bring your camera!"

-

Ted watched from afar as Mike helped Al into the transportation bubble. She was wearing her usual trademark stripy dress; only this time the colors were light purple, dark purple, white and orange. Mike had the picnic basket and the Goob Pitch machine at hand.Ted couldn't help but sigh as they floated off into the sky.

"I hope this is the one for him," he said, crossing his fingers.

Mike took Al to a beautiful open field park away from the city. Al gasped at the beauty of the park. She loved it so much she began to take pictures. Not just any pictures though. She would take maybe 5 minutes on one picture, just to get the presentation of the park just right. Mike watched on.

"Wow...you really do have an eye for these things," he said as Al took a picture of two trees with the pretty sky in the background with transportation bubbles drifting in the air. She gave him a nod and she continued to take the pictures. She evn included some of her and Mike making funny faces and poses.

Later on, they sat for lunch. Ted packed them some juice, fruit and egg salad sandwiches.

"Oh boy!" squealed Mike as he looked at his sandwich. "Egg salad! My favorite…"

"Funny," said Al as she took a bite. "It's mine too!"

Al looked at him suspiciously as he was bout to put the whole sandwich in his mouth. Giving her a weak smile, he took a tiny bite and chewed with his mouth closed very slowly. Al gave out a little laugh.

After they ate, Mike took out the Goob Pitching machine. He took Al and helped her learn how to hit a ball. She was eager to learn.

"Just keep your feet apart…like that! Yes! Now, hold the bat steady...yes…that's it…now keep your eye on the machine annnddd…"

The Goob Pitch Machine buzzed as a ball erupted from it. Al took a swing and hit the ball, which it flew a few feet away. Both of them jumped in celebration, happy in the accomplishment.

-

Finally…the sunset.

Both Mike and Al sat in the field and looked on as the sun gave off an eerie orange and purple glow. The transportation bubbles seemed to gleam like stars as they floated by. Al sighed in happiness.

"This was such a wonderful day," she said to Mike. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh…no trouble at all!" he said with a wave of his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. Surprised, he let her and responded by leaning his head against hers.

"Mike, you're a really amazing person," she said quietly.

Mike grabbed her hand ad held it tight.

"You're pretty good yourself," he responded.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, indicating the sunset.

"Sure is," he said to her with a smile.

They stayed like that for a while…and funny as it is...Mike's fears of romance were gone. They stayed like that the whole time, holding each others hand tight and never letting go.

-

Ahh...so sweet! But does Mike love her? Ooh...we'll know in the next chapter! Two more chapters until Part 4! Woo! Sadly, there was no song that inspired this chapter. Sorry!

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	17. It's More Than That

Second to the last chapter before Part 3 ends. Also, I did an outline for the story and found out that this story is going to be 30 chapters long, along with extra deleted stuff that i didn't use. If you guys want, I'll post some designs of my characters on my art website if you're interested.Okay..super short chapter, but it's REALLY needed so that when Doris appear, it all makes sense. Also, we'll see if Mike really does like Al...oohhhh...suspense...

Anyways, on to the reviews!

doddlegirl: Okay...I purposly didn't descirbe Mike because I thought readers would like to imagine him in their own way. In my mind, he still looks kind of creepy, it's just that he dresses like a normal person now. You can imagine him anyway you want though. Enjoy!

AJF: I forgot to answer your question about the amss-production of Mike's invetons. In a comic I read in a Disney Magazine, it showed that Cornelius has a duplicator (which Carl used to make copies of himself. It's kinda funny). When we get to the part with the Robisnons, Cornelius will explain about the duplicator and how every company has one. That's why mass production went so fast. I don't know how much mike made, but we'll say it was enough for what he needs right now, jst not as much as the Robinsons. Enjoy the story!

On with the chapter!

-

Chapter 17

"It's More Than That"

-

Once the sun finally went down, both Al and Mike left the park, still holding each other's hand as they went up in a transportation bubble. They finally arrived home, and entered inside with caution. Mike led Al up the stairs until they reached the darkroom that he made for her.

"I had a great time Mike," said Al with a shy smile. "I took so many pictures! I'm going to have to develop them tonight."

"I'm glad you had fun," Mike responded with a grin.

The two did not notice Ted watching them anxiously from his room with his fingers crossed.

"C'mon Mike…"he whispered to himself.

"Well," Al said giving Mike a hug, "Good-night."

"Good-night Al," responded Mike.

He bent down a little bit and gave Al a small little kiss on the cheek. She blushed immensely and could not look him in the eye without getting all giggly tongue-tied. Ted whispered 'yes!' to himself, proud of Mike's accomplishment.

"I…uh…you know…photos," said Al in a nervous tone. She went inside the darkroom and closed the door behind her. With that, Ted came rushing out of his room to meet with Mike and he dragged him into his room.

"Way to man! She likes you!" said Ted in a funny voice. "High-five!"

The two boys slapped each other's hands.

"So, you really like her don't you?"

Mike smiled. "I think it's more than that…I think I love her. I really think I do!"

Ted gasped. "Oh my goodness! Do you know what this _means?!_"

"Uh…"

Ted began to march in circles around Mike, humming the "Wedding March". Mike couldn't help but laugh.

"You might be right," said Mike was he sat in Ted's bed.

"And I'm happy for you," said Ted as he stopped marching. "Just promise that I won't be in charge of changing kids diapers…"

As they both laughed, they heard a crash. Both of them froze.

"What was that?" asked Carl.

"I don't know…" began Mike, "but it sounded like it came from my room…"

Both Mike and Ted went up to Mike's room ever so cautiously. Both of them stood at either side of the closed door. Ted motioned Mike to open it and he nodded. Slowly, Mike turned the knob and pulled the door slowly…

"AHHH!!" they shouted as they entered the room, but no one was there. There was a broken window, but that was all. Both of them looked at each other confused.

'That's weird," thought Mike out loud as he scratched his head.

"Probably just some stupid kids," said Ted as he examined the broken window. He picked up the broken shards of glass, "You should go to bed…rest easy…you had a big night tonight and now you deserve a little "you time"."

Ted picked up the last shards of glass and with a wave, closed the door to Mike's room. As he went to the kitchen to dispose of the shards, he couldn't help but wonder who it was that broke the window. And with what? There was nothing but shards where the window was. Ted sighed and hoped that whoever it was that broke the window, it wasn't someone bent on destroying Mike's reputation.

-

Ooh...what could ahve broke the window and for what? It's all coming togetehr...oohhh...don't worry, it'll be explained when Mike finally meets up with Doris.

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	18. The Haunting Evil Past

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for my story, "Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow." Part 3 is now coming to a close. Yay! Now, before you read, you must know; this chapter does have drama in it. When you read, I'm sure you'll al be thinking, "Where did that come form?" Well, Doris had to do something to ruin Mike's life…ooops! I gave away a little too much…

On to the reviews!

doodlegirll: I'm glad I cleared it up for you. And about the window…you'll find out soon enough…Enjoy!

On with the show!

-

**Chapter 18**

**The Haunting Evil Past**

-

Al woke up to a very dark gray day. She poked her head outside the window, looking up at the strange sky. He room was very dark and somewhat cold. She immediately closed the window and crawled back on her bed. She could not help but think about her date with mike last night. Just the thought of that man made her smile. Sure, he wasn't the best looking man in the world, but he had that strange sort of charm that made him so very attractive to her.

Al got out of bed and decided to sneak on over to the darkroom, where she had some pictures hanging and drying. She took the pictures down and examined them all. She thought the park photos came out nicely. Each picture showed off the beauty and detail of the park they visited. She then saw the pictures she took of her and Mike. She giggled as she saw their weird facial expressions. She took her camera out of the darkroom and the pictures with her in a small folder.

She went downstairs to the basement Lab. A computer was controlling the security system at the moment; the laser nets still haven't been figured out. Mike finally had the pressure sensors going and he even made Al and Ted step on the floor and have the computer scan their feet so it would recognize them (a/n: let's say the computer is also watching the pressure sensors too.)

She placed her camera on Mike's lab desk. She took out a picture from her folder: It was one of Al and Mike putting bunny-ears behind their heads and laughing like little kids. Al grabbed a pen from a nearby desk and began to write a note on the back:

_To Mike,_

_Here's one of my favorite pictures from our picnic. I hope you like it._

_Ever since I met you Mike, everything has changed for the better. I hope we can work together for as long as you need me. I'll always be there for you. Remember that._

_I Lo-_

She scribbled out the last part and just signed her name.

_Keep Moving Forward Mike,_

_Ally Weatherly_

-

Al went back upstairs to get out of her pajamas. She knew Mike and Ted were already in the dining room having breakfast, but she wanted to get dressed. She went into her room and saw something strange on her bed. It was a pink binder with a big anime-eyed unicorn on the front.

"What's this?" she asked out loud.

She picked up the binder and began to look through it. On the 1st page was a checklist that was scribbled out. She could still read the contents of it though:

-Steal Time Machine

-Ruin Science Fair

-Pass of Invention As My Own

**-****Get That !! Boy!**

There was even a question mark at the bottom, but Al didn't really take notice. She continued to see that there was a log that someone kept. She read one out loud.

_Michael's Journal- May 21st, 2037_

_Today's the day of the science fair. Doris and I finally stole a time machine and are on our way to the year 2007 to destroy that pathetic orphan boy's life. Then, we'll pass of his little gismo as mine and then Doris and I will finally get our revenge! Cornelius Robinson's perfect life will be no more!_

_-M.Y._

Al was confused and worried. She kept reading and reading, each passage more horrible than the last. She closed it and then a piece of loose paper fell out of it. Curious, she picked it up and read it:

_Michael's Journal- October 7, 2037_

_Took the idiot girl out for a picnic. I never thought manipulating someone could be so much fun. I mean, the girl is practically drooling in the palm of my hand! And she actually thinks I like her? Ha! She's so stupid. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I fire he. It will be so amusing…_

She threw the binder aside and buried her face in her hands.

_This binder_…she thought, i_s full of horrible things…how could Mike do such things? I thought he was a good person…and here I find that he tried to destroy an orphan boy…who is none other than Cornelius Robinson. And he was going to pass off his invention as his? How could he not tell me? He's been keeping this secret away from me! And he doesn't even like me! He's been using me all this time…how could I be so stupid?_

Al could not help but cry as all these thoughts raced through her mind. She thought she had found the perfect man, but yet again, it was just someone who was hiding things and lying to her. Like Kevin.

Al stood up and wiped her tears. Something inside her snapped.

She clenched her teeth and scowled. "No more…I am SICK of people lying to me! It's been happening all through my life and I can't take it ANYMORE!"

And with that, she grabbed the binder and stomped her way to the dining room. She had a score to settle with Mike.

-

"Sleep well?"

Mike nodded happily as Ted slid a plate of eggs his way. He immediately started to eat.

"Great I guess…I wasn't able to sleep much because I couldn't help but wonder who was the one that broke our window. Plus, I could have sworn I heard clanging of some-sort."

"I'm sure it was nothing," said Mike, "you did say that it could have been a bunch of kids."

Ted smiled weakly; still unsure. He turned to see Al coming.

"Look out Mike. Your lady comes."

Al came in, dressed in a normal futuristic dress. She looked very serious. Like, dead serious.

"Morning,' she said to them all. "Ted, do you mind if I speak with Michael alone? I have some important matters to discuss with him."

Both Ted and Mike looked at each other with worry. Al wasn't acting like herself. Her cold dead stare was hard to look at.

"Um…sure Al," said Ted nervously as he exited the room. This left Al and Mike alone in the dining room. Silence fell between them. Mike tried to give Al a smile, but she continued to show no emotion, thus making Mike frown and more uneasy.

"Tell me Mike," she said, breaking the silence. "Have you been keeping any secrets from me?"

Mike gave a small little laugh. "What? Me? Oh no! I would never keep something away from you Al!" He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "We're friends. You basically know everything about me."

Al gave a small little smile. Suddenly, without warning, she smacked Mike across the face, causing him to fall backward. He looked up to see a very angry Al with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_Liar_…" she said in a cold whisper.

"Al!" Mike was very confused. He rubbed his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG!"

She threw something at him, hitting him in the head. Mike eyes widened in fear as he recognized the unicorn binder.

"How did you…"

"That's not important!" she screamed. "Why Mike…WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR PAST?"

Mike cowered. "No! You don't understand! You wouldn't believe me if I told you that…"

"Oh, I believe you Mike," she said with a cynical laugh. "You wanted to destroy the younger Cornelius' Robinson and for what!? A Memory Scanner!? What kind of monster _are you_?"

"No…Al…listen…I just wanted him to be miserable, I never wanted to really hurt him…I was being manipulated by…"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "I didn't think it could get any worse…that is, until I found THIS!"

She threw a piece of paper his way. Mike took and read it to himself. Once finished, he looked at Al with great fear.

"Al…" he said hoarsely. "I didn't write that…"

"THEN WHO DID?" she asked. Mike tried to answer, but gave up. He seriously had no idea where the note came from.

"I thought we were friends…"she said as her tears got the better of her.

"We are!" Mike screamed desperately. Al turned her back on him.

"And to think…" she said in a low whisper. 'I was beginning to _like you_. I was so _stupid_…"

"No!" screamed Mike as he scrambled to his feet. He tried to hold her hand, but she moved away before he could.

"Al, you're not stupid…"

"That's not what you said in the note…!"She screamed back.

"I told you, I didn't write that note…"

"I don't want to hear it ANYMORE!" she screamed. "I have been lied and cheated to all throughout my life, and never did I think that my best friend…would do the same…just for his own amusement…you make me _sick_…"

"Al, please!"

But she had enough. She went to the door and opened it. Rain was pouring hard from the sky.

"I never want to see you again Mike Yagoobian!" she said with a scowl. "Have a nice life."

And with that, she ran out the door in the soaking rain.

"AL! COME BACK!" screamed Mike as he ran after her.

Ted came in from the kitchen. He saw the whole thing, and he had to admit, he was quiet shaken by their little fight. He picked up the binder off the ground and the alleged noted that Mike wrote. As soon as he picked both objects up, he noticed something very peculiar. The logs in Mike's notebook were written sloppily, whereas the one about their picnic was written very neatly.

Something was up.

-

"Al please!"

Mike chased down after Al, who refused to stop. He kept going and going until finally he could not see her anymore. He screamed her name, but to no avail.

"She's…_gone_…"

Mike could not believe how his friendship with Al went so sour over his past. She didn't let him explain! Either way, it was too late. He stood there in the rain, unable to do anything. Al, his first best friend, the possible love of his life…left him. Possibly forever.

Mike never though the past could haunt him this badly, but it did.

He began to cry. The one thing he cared for above all, hated him. The rain began to pour harder and thunder could be heard overhead.

_I Guess I wasn't meant to have friends, _he thought to himself.

-

Aww…poor Mike. Sorry for the Angst people. Part 3 ends here which means…Wilbur is coming up! Yay! More Robinson goodness. I've been waiting for this part, because I personally love Wilbur…anyways…

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	19. Bad Day

Hey everyone! Wilbur Robinson has entered into the story! Whoo!! This is the part where all the action and whatnot comes about. I just caution you to pay really close attention because everything that seems pointless to describe will be of use to the characters later on.

Now, on to the Reviews!

doodlegirll: Yeah…we all hate Doris. In the movie, I thought she and Mike where best friends until the last part of the movie…anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

AudacesFortunaJuvat: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yes...I have a Devart page. It's on my profile. Though, I haven't update it in a while, so nothing is new. I like to draw than write. Writing is more of a hobby for me…I want to be an animator. Enjoy the story!

On with the show!

**-**

**Part 4: Enter Wilbur Robinson**

**Chapter 19**

**Bad Day**

**- **

Wilbur Robinson ran; backpack in hand, inside his house as the rain poured on, thunder clashing and rumbling. He didn't realize how bad the weather with get today. As if things couldn't be already worse for Wilbur.

Wilbur is currently in 8th grade and middle school and doesn't enjoy it all that much. Everything is the same old thing, and Wilbur chooses to not pay attention in class, which would explain his C average. He hasn't had a fun adventure since the time Lewis came to the future. Sure, he almost didn't exist, but hey…better than sitting in a classroom all day.

As soon as he reached the door…

"Hey! Ring my doorbell!"

"No! Ring mine!"

"Please! At least I'm not a cheater…"

"Uncle Spike, Uncle Dimitri…"said Wilbur, clearly annoyed. "I'm not in the mood right now."

He finally entered the house, completely soaking wet. The 1st thing he did was check himself in the mirror. He noticed that his usual hairdo was going flat due to the rain. He desperately tried to fix it, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Wow...someone's a little _vain_…"

Wilbur turned around to see Carl, the robot his dad invented and so far his best friend. Wilbur rolled his eyes.

'Hey there little buddy," said Carl with a smile. Wilbur did not return it as he threw his backpack aside. "How was school?"

"Boring," he said, leaning up against the wall. "I mean…what is the point of school? We never do anything new…it's always about rules and school work. I mean, c'mon! You would think teachers would ease off on homework…"

'C'mon now Wilbur…"began Carl. "You know what your father would say in this situation."

"Keep moving forward…gotcha," responded Wilbur. It was his dad's motto, though he had to admit, he got tired of hearing it all the time. He sighed sadly.

Carl frowned, but then immediately smiled. "Well…look on the bright side Wil! It's Friday, and the weekend is coming up! And don't forget, your dad's award ceremony is coming up in a week!"

"Yeah…I suppose that's something to look forward to," said Wilbur. "Have you seen mom?"

"Oh yeah, she's in her music room."

"Thanks," responded Wilbur who walked off. Carl looked on as he left and shook his head.

"Poor kid…middle school is really bringing him down. I hope something exciting happens for him."

-

Wilbur opened the doors to the music room to find his mom, Franny teaching her big band of frogs a new song. He got to hear a little snippet of what they were performing…

_I don't believe in frettin' and grievin';  
Why mess around with strife?  
I never was cut out to step and strut out.  
Give me the simple life…_

"Hey Wilbur!" said Franny as he noticed him come into the room. Franny stopped conducting and the frogs stopped singing. She turned to face her son with a smile.

"How as school hun?" she asked as she gave him a hug.

"Boring…as usual…" said Wilbur with a sigh as his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh…sorry honey…"responded Franny. "I'm guessing you had…"

She began to orchestrate her frogs, and Frankie, the lead singer, began to sing a song…

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around…_

"MOM!" shouted Wilbur. The frogs froze at Wilbur's sudden outburst. "Please…don't torture me with that old stuff."

Franny giggled. "Sorry Wilbur…I couldn't help myself. Well…since its Friday…why don't you go see what the family's up to? Or you can check up on your dad!"

"Yeah...okay…"

Wilbur reluctantly gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and walked off with his back hunched. Franny looked at him with worry, but proceeded to conduct her frogs, who began to sing and play the song from earlier…

-

_"LOOK OUT!!!!!"_

Wilbur ducked nearly just in time as Uncle Gaston came shooting out of a canon while racing Aunt Billie's train. As per usual, the train made it across the finish line, whereas Gaston was plastered on the wall. Billie cried in triumph.

"Victory is mine!" she said in her funny accent. "You are no match for me Gaston!"

Gaston slid off from the wall and turned to face her, "You're lucky I let you win!"

"In your dreams, cannon boy," said Billie with a sly smile. She then noticed Wilbur and grinned. "Hey Wilbur! Do you want to race?"

Wilbur laughed nervously. 'No thanks Aunt Billie…I'm just passing through."

"REMATCH!!!!"

Billie turned to see Gaston, already getting inside his cannon. She gave him a wicked grin.

"You're on!" she said as she ran, with her control at hand. Wilbur didn't even bother to watch. He knew Billie would kick Gaston's butt every time.

-

"Wilbur! I'm glad I caught ya. Have you seen my teeth anywhere?"

Wilbur sighed heavily. "No…I haven't seen your teeth Grandpa Bud. How is it that you always loose them?"

"Oh…it likes to run off…sneaky little devil," he said with a laugh. Wilbur sighed. He was used to his grandfather's eccentric behavior.

"Oh!" said Grandpa Bud suddenly. He picked up a newspaper and handed it to Wilbur. "Remember when that Allison girl came to interview Cornelius?"

"The hot chick with the stripes?" asked Wilbur. Grandpa Bud nodded reluctantly. "Yeah…of course I remember her…"

"Her article is on the front page!" said Bud with a grin. "I read it already. I thought maybe reading it would do you some good."

Wilbur smiled at his grandpa. "Thanks…I'll go upstairs and read it now…"

Before going upstairs, Wilbur nearly tripped over Buster, the family dog. He couldn't help but notice that when Buster smiled, it wasn't with his sharp teeth, but with big molars.

"Grandpa…I think I found your teeth…"

-

Wilbur allowed himself to fall on top of his bed. He took the newspaper and read the title and the heading below it.

**TODAYLAND'S FINEST INVENTORS**

_Two different inventors. Two different dreams._

_Both came true_

**By Allison Weatherly**

Okay…the title was sorta cheesy, but as he read further into the article, he enjoyed it. His father's interview seemed to go off without a hitch. He especially loved the part where Al asked him about how he achieved his goal:

_"At the time, I was 12 and living in an orphanage. I dwelled too much in the past; believing that I had no future. Then, a certain special someone popped into my life and showed me that I had a future worth seeing. I just had to keep my head held high, be patient and keep moving forward. That is the message I try to convey in my company. We keep moving forward, looking for new ideas as curiosity leads us down new paths."_

Wilbur ginned. He knew that he was "special someone" that popped into his life when he was 12. Hard to believe that his dad would still remember him.

As he kept reading, he got to the 2nd section of the interview that started talking about the new inventor. Wilbur gasped.

"Bowler Hat Guy!" he shouted.

Mike Yagoobian's interview was shorter than Cornelius Robinsons', but it seemed a little weird to Wilbur that he would get accredited so fast. He still didn't trust him. Just because his dad does, doesn't mean he has to.

I_ better show dad the newspaper_, thought Wilbur. And with that, he ran upstairs to the lab observatory.

-

"Hello? Yes! Its gone…are you sure no one from the lab took it? Oooh…well get everyone to keep an eye on it…thanks Lizzy…oh and that reminds me…your red ants have been escaping the office and biting people. Do you think you could restrain them? Thanks…okay…talk to you later…bye…"

Wilbur walked in to see his father busy making phone calls. It was kind of weird to see his dad in a stressed out mode…even if he is that way all the time.

"Hey! Glad I caught ya!" said Cornelius as he phoned another person. "Do you know who took the time machine? I can't find it…no? Geez…_who took it?_...well, keep an eye on for me okay? Thanks…"

Cornelius hung up the phone with a distressed look on his face. He sighed heavily and noticed Wilbur standing there. He immediately got out of his slump and gave Wilbur a hearty smile.

"Hey Wilbur!" he said with a fake smile. "How was school?"

"Dad…cut the act," responded Wilbur hastily. "What's up with the time machine?"

Cornelius sighed and sat in a chair. "I don't know…both were here last time I checked and now the red ones gone! I thought someone from Robinson Industries might have took it to put gas into it, but no one seems to have taken it…I don't know what to do…"

Wilbur patted his dad's shoulder. "It's okay Dad. I'm sure you'll find out who did it."

"Yeah…hopefully."

Wilbur walked over to a sign in the lab that had the words **"DUPLICATOR"** in big words.

"Dad? What's this?"

"Oh…that's my duplicator," he said while cleaning his glasses. "Robinson Industries has one to help mass produce my inventions. Every company has one now, but ours is a lot more up to date and faster. I made one in my lab just in case I need it for some reason…Oh…and I just remembered…"

He let his chair slide over to another desk where there were papers and tools scattered everywhere. After a little bit of digging, Cornelius picked up two small inventions and handed them to Wilbur. One looked like a pocketknife while the other looked like a watch.

'That one," said Cornelius referring to the pocket knife, "Is a grappling hook."

A voice suddenly came out of the intercom. "Boys! Dinner time!"

Both of them heard it, but they both ignored it. He showed Wilbur by pressing a button and a small little hook on a rope came out. With a press of another button, he swung the rope and let it go and it caught on to a pipe. Cornelius pressed another button and it zipped back into the pocketknife. He gave it to Wilbur.

"Cool!" he responded. "What's that one?"

Cornelius picked up the watch and pressed a few buttons and a virtual map came out of it.

'It's a Location Scanner," he said. "You just type in the name of a desired place or person you want to find and it tells you where it is. Neat huh?"

"Yeah…"said Wilbur. "They do seem too little…"

"Yeah I know," responded Cornelius. "I admit…I have been goofing off a little lately. I'm sure these inventions will come in handy some day."

Suddenly, Franny's voice could be heard in the intercom. "Boys! I'm not going to repeat myself! Don't make me come down there!"

Both of them smiled at one another.

"We better get up there before you mom comes down and uses her karate on us," sai Cornelius with a chuckle.

"Way ahead of you,' responded Wilbur.

Both of them laughed as they took turns going up the travel tubes placed in Cornelius' lab. They would arrive into the dining room in no time flat.

-

Whoo! That was fun to write. I metioned Lizzy in there just because she seemed like a funny character in the movie and I found it amuzing that she didn't like Lewis all that much, so I made her work for him. Ha ha! Yeah...I did take some of Walt Disney's quote and put it into Cornelius' quote in the newspaper. Things will get interesting in the next chapter! I assure you. I already started writing the chapters and it's a lot of fun playing around with Wilbur's character.

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	20. Help Me

Whoo!! Yay! This was kind of fun to write because…well…just because writing this story is always enjoyable. 10 chapters and it will be finished. I can't believe it. Anyways, sorry for my ramblings…

On to the reviews:

Doodlegirll: You're good…but then again, I;m obvious. Anywyas, enjoy the story!

On with the show!

**-**

**Chapter 20**

**"Help Me"**

**-**

Later on into the night, the Robinsons were all eating dinner in the dining room. The rain was pouring on and the rumbling of thunder could be heard overhead.

"Okay gang," said Carl as he came in and stood right by where Franny sat. "Dinner is served!"

Carl's stomach compartment opened and a bunch of mini-Carl's came out passing dinner to everyone. Wilbur looked at his dinner and sighed: soup.

"So…how was work honey?" asked Franny to her husband. Cornelius looked up and sighed.

"Alright I guess…' he began. "But, one of the Time Machines has gone missing. I'm pretty sure someone from work took it to get it filled up with our special gas, but I still wish I knew who it was…it's been driving me nuts _all day._"

"Oh…sorry Cornelius…" said Franny with a sympathetic smile.

"So how was your day?' asked Cornelius. Franny smiled and began to talk and talk. Wilbur sighed.

"Aunt Billie…pass the napkins please."

"Coming at you Wilbur!" said Billie as her mini train zoomed around the track on the table and made its way to where Wilbur was. He took a napkin and the train zoomed off. He began to mix his soup around, unable to eat.

"Wilbur!"

Wilbur looked up to see Tallulah looking at him from across the table with disapproval.

"Don't play with your food! It's _rude_!"

But as he finished her sentence, Lazlo poured his soup ontop of her hair. He laughed and Tallulah sat down, pounting.

"Wilbur…" began Franny, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not hungry…" said Wilbur pushing the plate aside. Grandpa Bud smacked a hand on top of Wilbur's forehead.

"He doesn't have a temperature…"

"Is he sick?" asked Lucille.

"When is he not sick?" asked Aunt Petunia. Fritz laughed nervously.

"I'm fine guys," protested Wilbur. "I just…want to be alone for a while okay?"

"Well…okay…" said Franny with a worried expression on her face. She turned to face Carl. "Will you take Wilbur upstairs?"

"Sure thing Franny," he said with a small little salute. Just before heading over, he noticed one of the mini-Carl's running away from the train. He grabbed him and stuffed him back inside his stomach compartment and then proceeded to take Wilbur upstairs.

"Gee Wilbur" said Carl once they were out of earshot. "You are certainly **NOT** acting like your old mischievous self."

"I'm just so bored…I feel like I'm going to tear my own hair out!"

Carl laughed. "I'd like to see you try! I don't think you could pull your own hair out…I mean…all that gel would go to _waste_!"

Wilbur frowned as Carl laughed. "_I'm serious!_"

Carl's laughing died a little. "Sorry little buddy…I couldn't help myself."

"I just wish something would happen! Anything! Just something so that I can get out of the house!"

And as if his prayers were answered, a loud trumpet could be heard blaring. Wilbur sighed.

"Someone must have rung Uncle Dimitri's doorbell."

He saw Lefty, their strange mutant octopus butler about to answer it, but Wilbur made a hand motion to him. He stopped and looked at Wilbur who said, "I'll answer it." Lefty groaned and went away.

Wilbur ran up to the door and opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise.

A girl wearing a futuristic dress and was shivering in front of him. Her eyes were red as if from crying. She was extremely pale and her hair was wet and messy. She tried to speak, but the poor girl was shivering from the bitter cold. Wilbur looked at the girl in awe.

"Al Weatherly?" he asked. The girl nodded slowly, still shivering.

"What are you doing here?"

Al tried to speak, but only two words came out of her mouth:

"_H-h-h-h-help…m-m-m-m-me…_."

Wilbur immediately went into action. He grabbed Al's freezing cold hand and dragged her inside. Al sat on the ground with Wilbur kneeling by her. She continued to shiver and started to cough. Carl ran over to them, unaware of Al.

"Wilbur what's wrong?" he asked. He then, finally noticed the pale sick Al lying on the floor with Wilbur. He gasped.

"Carl…go get my mom," he told him. "And bring some blankets!"

"On my way little buddy,' said Carl as he ran to the dining room. Wilbur looked at Al, who cracked a small smile.

"_T-t-t-than—n-n-k…y-y-y-o—u—u-u…_"

"No problem Al," he said with a smile. "Wilbur Robinson's got your back."

-

"Here…this might help you feel better."

The Robinsons all surrounded Al, who was sitting on a couch. She had a blanket wrapped around her. Franny was offering her a cup of coffee. She took it and sipped it.

"Thank you…" she said, he nose completely congested, making her sound weird.

"What happened?" asked Cornelius.

"Oh…uh…" began Al. "I got into a fight with my boss. I left and just got caught in the middle of the storm outside and I needed a place to stay and this house was the nearest…I'm so sorry if I'm intruding…"

"Oh…not at all!" said Uncle Art.

"We're glad you came to us," responded Lazlo.

"You can stay as long as the storm blows over," said Bud with a smile.

"Of course," said Franny with a nod.

Al coughed a little before speaking, "Thank you all very much…but…may I speak to Wilbur alone for a minute? I just wanted to thank him properly."

"Sure…" said Franny with a smile. She and the rest of the Robinsons left. Al looked at Wilbur with great concern.

"Wilbur," she began. "Do you know anything about Mike Yagoobian?"

"Yeah…as I matter of fact, I do,' said Wilbur. He suddenly gave Al a weird look. "Why do you ask?"

Al sighed. "Okay…after I wrote that article for the newspaper…"

"Oh, hey I read that! Nice job…"

"Thanks. Anyways, I quit my job at "The Advisor" because Mike Yagoobian gave me a job as his assistant. We became good friends, that is…until I found out about his horrible past…apparently he was teamed up with some lady named Doris, and they were bent on destroying your father's future…I don't know if you knew that but…"

Wilbur jumped up in surprise. "Al…when Bowler Hat Guy…"

"Huh?"

"That's what I called him before I knew his name...old habits…anyway, when he was trying to destroy my dad's future, I put a stop to it. Me and my father's younger self. I saw the whole thing happen."

Al gasped. "Can you tell me a little about it?"

"Sure," said Wilbur. "But I hope you don't mind sitting back for a while, 'cause it's a _llllooonnnnggg_… story…."

-

Later, Al continued to listen to Wilbur's story, amazed at what he told her, and the things Mike did in the past just for the pleasure of ruining a young orphan's life.

(A/N: Wilbur is telling Al the story from his point of view, so only the parts of the movie where he was around the messes BHG made (science fair fiasco, T-rex), when BHG himself took Lewis to his hideout, and when he saw him with Lewis when he reappeared. So, he doesn't know that Doris manipulated him. He still believes he's bad and he just plain doesn't like him.)

"…And my dad wanted to adopt him into the family…I have no idea why, he was the bad guy and all…but he ran away…probably to do more bad deeds…and I haven't heard of him not until he recently became a popular inventor."

"Wow…"said Al in astonishment. "I knew it was bad, but not _that bad_! And he was partners with a Bowler Hat? Gee…I guess…he was _never _a good person…"

"No he wasn't," said Wilbur as Al sulked. "Sure…he says he's done some good, but I still don't trust him…and you shouldn't either Al."

Al nodded and sighed. As Al wrapped the blanket around her tightly, Wilbur just remembered something his dad said earlier. It echoed in his head loudly:

_"One of the Time Machines has gone missing… One of the Time Machines has gone missing…Time Machine…Time Machine…missing…"_

_Missing... _

"Oh…_NO!_"

"What?"

Wilbur turned and faced Al, completely horror stricken. "Bowler Hat Guy must have stolen the Time machine!"

"Huh?"

"My dad's time machine had gone missing and I think I know who did it! Bowler Hat Guy! It's the only logical explanation! But for what reason…"

"There is a way to find out," said Al. She blew her nose into a tissue before continuing, "We could sneak in and see if he's up to anything. Plus…I need to get my camera back and I don't feel like confronting him."

Wilbur grinned at her. "Then we're going to need a plan…but we're going to have to work together on this. Deal?"

Wilbur extended his hand to shake. Al took and shook his hand with a smile.

"Let's show everyone what ol' Goob is up to!" she responded.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Wilbur to himself. Finally, an adventure that involves sneaking around and being nosy. His wish came true.

"But first…" he said with a devilish grin. "I know someone who can help us…"

-

Scheming and plotting...the elements that make a story interesting. The next two chapters will involve sneaking around, love angst and confrontation. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	21. A Day With Wilbur Robinson

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter to the story! Now, for this chapter, there were two songs from the MTR soundtrack that inspired me. When that part of the story comes, I'll put the name of the son in parenthesis, just incase if you want to read and listen to music at the same time.

On to the reviews:

Doddlegirl: Yeah I know what you mean. Anyways, enjoy!

On with the show!

**-**

**Chapter 21**

**A Day With Wilbur Robinson**

**-**

_"Are you crazy?"_

Wilbur and Al were with Carl in a dark room with a small little lamp for light. Wilbur had just finished telling Carl about his plan and he didn't like it one bit.

"C'mon Carl, we need you!" said Wilbur. "You could scan out the area to make sure we go inside…"

"That's trespassing Wilbur!" said Carl, his neck stretching out to get into Wilbur's face. "I don't know what goes on in that little head of yours, by I am_ not_ about to help you sneak in to someone's house. Especially someone whom we've confronted with already!"

"Please Carl?" asked Al, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We think he's up to no good again. He was probably the one that stole Cornelius' Time Machine! We need to go sneak inside his lab…it's for the good of the future!"

"C'mon Carl!" said Wilbur with puppy do eyes. _"Pwweaasssee?"_

Carl groaned. "Okay…okay! I'll do it…but _I won't like it,_" he pouted.

"Yes!" said Wilbur as he gave Al a high five. "Now, here's the plan…"

-

Wilbur had set up a mini model of their plan. He used blocks for Mike's house and mini clay models of him, Al and Carl. As he talked, he used the model to show Carl and Al what to do.

"Tomorrow at night, we'll sneak on over to Goob's house. Carl will scan out to make sure everything is clear. Then, Al and I will go inside the house and down to the lab. Since the lab won't go off when Al goes inside (because it recognizes her) she'll go and snoop in the lab, while I watch. This will be my signal if someone is coming…"

Wilbur made a "_coo coo_" pigeon noise. Carl shook his head and Al raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…so while Al's there, she'll look for the time machine and also get her camera. She'll snoop around some of his papers and then we'll steal back the Time Machine and return it home. Got it?"

"Yep!" said Al with a thumbs-up.

"Yeah...yeah…"said Carl.

"Aww, c'mon Carl! Lighten up! Okay gang, we attack at night!"

-

_(song; "Pop Quiz and the Time Machine Montage" By Danny Elfman. Play only for the first 42 seconds)_

The next day, when the sun went down, Al, Wilbur and Carl met outside of Mike's house. Wilbur and Carl swiftly snuck into the back of the house, making sure not to be seen by anyone in the window. Wilbur showed off by doing a little tuck-and-roll move. Al just crawled her way over to where Wilbur and Carl were. Suddenly, a window opened and everyone froze. Ted stuck his head out of it, looking around. When he found nothing, he put his head back inside and shut the window. Sighing with relief, Wilbur, Al and Carl continued to sneak until they were at the back window, which led to the kitchen. Luckily for them, it was open.

"Okay Carl," said Wilbur after taking a quick look inside the window. "Do your stuff!"

Carl let his neck extend so that his head would enter the window. His eyes did a laser scan of the whole area, making sure everything was safe. Once everything was clear, Carl popped hi head back inside and gave the thumbs up to Al and Wilbur. They nodded and went inside the house through the window.

Al could not help but think that the house has changed. Sure, it's only been two days but something was up. The rooms were gloomier and there was hardly any light. She wondered if this was due to the fact of her departure. Getting that thought out of her head, she took Wilbur over to where the Downstairs lab was. Wilbur hid behind a closet by the lab, but left the door ajar a little.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out in case Bowler Hat Guy tries to come in,' he told Al in a low whisper. "You just get in there, look for the Time Machine and see if he's up to anything."

"Right," said Al as she was about to go into the lab.

"Hey Al!"

Al turned around to see Wilbur, who gave her a sly smile.

"Maybe if this all blows over, you and I could…"

Al shook her head. "In your dreams whippy-dip head."

And with that, she entered the lab, leaving Wilbur to hide in the closet.

_"Whippy-dip head?!"_

He touched his hair, somewhat hurt by Al's comment.

**-**

_(song: "The Evil Plan" by Danny Elfman)_

As Al snuck down to the lab, she couldn't help but feel horrible. True, she knew for a fact that Mike was someone not to be trusted, but…

She still loved him.

As she went down, she couldn't help but think of all the good time they had. The way he laughed, the way he smiled, his somewhat clumsy cuteness…

As she finally got downstairs, all her thoughts of Mike went away. She turned on a light that barely illuminated the room but you could still tell that everything was the same. As if nothing had been touched. She got started looking around. So far, as she inspected everything, there was nothing too suspicious. She then came to a sudden halt. She noticed the picture that she left for Mike was hanging on the wall, along with a bunch of others she took. She wondered why he did that. Hanging right next to it was a small little doodle that he apparently drew. She took it off the wall. It was of Mike and Al, laughing and having fun…

Like best friends...

_"Coo coo!! Coo coo coo coo!"_

Al looked up when she heard Wilbur's sudden pigeon call, making her drop the drawing. She heard footsteps approaching. She immediately ducked under the closest desk and hid.

Mike sighed sadly as he entered his lab. He came and placed some papers on the desk Al was hiding under. He took a brief moment to look at the picture he hung up on his wall. He sighed sadly. But something as up…Mike bent down and picked up the drawing that Al dropped on the floor. Al noticed what she did and grew worried. Her heart felt as though it would jump out of her chest.

Mike grew suspicious. He decided to check behind the desk where Al was hiding. He did, but found no one was there. Al quickly got out of there just in time. Mike checked the other side, but Al moved out of there too before he could see her. Mike gave a suspicious look. He carefully tacked up the drawing of him and Al on the wall, before leaving the room.

Al gave a sigh of relief. She got out of her hiding place and began to look through the papers Mike left on the desk. There wasn't really anything. Just scraps of papers, old blue prints…

Her last article in the paper...

Al picked it up, noticing that Mike had but a circle around her name. She found this to be odd and somewhat frustrating…she really wanted to find some stuff to prove that he was up to no good. She looked around, and she didn't find a Time Machine. But she did find something else…

Her camera.

Al gasped happily when she spotted it. She went over to pick it up. She gave it a hug, as if someone would for a long lost friend. With a cute little kiss, she took the camera by the lanyard it was on and placed it around her neck like a necklace.

-

Wilbur was in a panic.

Someone was heading there way to the lab. He cried his little pigeon sound, but Al wasn't responding. He gasped and finally gave up and hid in the closet as the person entered the lab. Wilbur bit his lip.

_I hope she doesn't get caught_, he thought.

-

Al kept looking, but found nothing. She decided that she has snooped around too long and was about to go back up when…

Someone grabbed her! They had a hand up her mouth, enabling her to speak. With a quick movement, the figure dragged Al to a chair and swiftly tied her up. He also placed tape over her mouth.

"I have no idea why the alarm didn't go off,' said the voice as he finished tying her up. Al immediately recognized the voice.

It was Ted.

"Well, you didn't get away that easily Mr. Cat-burglar," said Ted to Al.

Obviously, Ted could not tell it was Al due to how dimly lit the room was. She tried to speak, the tape over her mouth muffled her voice.

"What's going on down here?"

Al cringed. Mike had come down to the lab to see what was up.

"I caught someone sneaking into your lab Probably from a rivaling inventing company who wants to steal your ideas."

"I can't see his face," said Mike, trying to look at the culprit (Al), who shifted in her chair. "Do you have a flashlight Ted?"

Ted felt his way around a table until he found just what he was looking for. "Yep!"

"Okay…let's see who the culprit is…"

Ted shined the light in Al's direction. Both of them gasped, causing Ted to drop the flashlight. Mike widened his eyes in astonishment. His voice suddenly grew hoarse.

_"Al?"_

-

Oh no! Al's been caught! What are we going to do! Go save her Wilbur! (pushes Wilbur who refuses to go.)

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	22. It's Love, Isn't It?

Oh no guys! 8 more chapters until the end of this thing! Hard to believe that I actually stuck with the story, seeing how boring the 1st chapter was to me. Anyways, this chapter has another song inspired for it and I'll put it in the scene it was meant for. This chapter was kind of a mix of fun and sadness to write…

On to the reviews!

doodlegirll: You'll find out right now. Enjoy!

Now on with the show!

**-**

**Chapter 22**

**It's Love, Isn't It?**

**-**

The three friends reunion came as a shock to them all. Al looked at them both with fear, as Mike couldn't help but stare at her. Ted's jaw had literally dropped, and he was using a screwdriver to put it back in its place. Finally, Mike got up the gall to speak.

"Al…Al…what are you doing here? Why are you sneaking about?"

When Al did not answer, he realized why. He stood over her and took off the tape from her mouth.

"Well?" asked Mike awaiting an answer. Al refused to look at him, but she spoke.

"I came here for my camera," she said simply.

"There must be another reason!" he yelled at her, nearly knocking Ted over in the process.

"None of which that concerns you," she said coldly.

"Of course it concerns me!" he yelled. "It's my lab and you snuck into it!"

-

Wilbur could hear the yelling. H knew Al had been caught. But what could he do?

_I better get Carl. I can take them on…but it would be rude to leave Carl out of the fun,_ he thought to himself reassuringly.

And with that, he ran outside to seek the aid of his friend.

-

Al and Mike looked at one another with cold stares. Ted had finally had his jaw in place.

"Gee, Al," he said as he looked at her. "I thought I'd see you again...just not as a _SPY!_"

"I'm not a spy Ted," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm here to seek the truth."

"WHAT TRUTH?" yelled Mike. "What could I possibly have that could make you sneak back here?"

"_A TIME MACHINE!_"

Mike froze. He looked at Al, who was fuming.

"What?" he asked, incredulously.

Al smirked. "That's right…A Time Machine. One of them has gone missing from old Robinsons' lab. Yeah…Wilbur Robinson has told me all about you. I though you were worse before, but his experience with you has proved me wrong…your even worse…"

"Wilbur Robinson!" he yelled. "You would trust what a snot nosed kid tells you?"

"He's more reliable and trustworthy than you'll _EVER BE!_" she screeched.

This struck a blow at Mike. Ted ran over to him, worried.

"Hey Yagoobian…you okay?" he asked. Mike did not answer. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pushed Ted out of the way to face Al completely. He kneeled to where she was tied up and looked her straight into her cold dead eyes.

_(song: "Goob's Story" by Danny Elfman. Only for the scene between Mike and Al) _

"Al…" he began. "_What has happened to us? _Ever since my little fiasco with the Robinsons, all I ever wanted was a friend…and when you came along…it was as if my wish came true. Even more so! Not only did I receive a friend, but…I got someone who truly cared for me. Someone who I cared for back…someone…I loved…"

Al's eyes brightened up a little, but she grew frightened.

"Don't you see Al?" continued Mike. "I love you! I know I never said it, but wasn't it obvious? Ever since you left, I've been a mess! Two days Al…_TWO DAYS!_ That's 48 hours without you! Life never seemed more pointless…pointless without you…"

Al's mind was racing with kind things to say, but she held her tongue. Mike sighed when she did not reply. He swiftly untied her and helped her stand up. Al suddenly gave a shriek of terror when Mike pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. She did not return it; keeping her arms close to her sides.

_"Al…" _he whispered. "Please come home. Things are not the same without you. Come back Ally…_please_…_I…I l-l-love you_…"

Al suddenly began to cry. She really wanted to say something, but could not bring herself to it. She couldn't believe what he was doing…he's probably messing around with her feelings. She wants to believe him, but she knows it can't be right. Still, she felt the need to hug him back. Her arms trembled as they moved to embrace him when…

"Get...your greasy mitts off of her…"

Al stopped what she was doing and pushed away from Mike. Both of them saw Wilbur and Carl standing before them in fighting positions.

"Wilbur! Carl!" she screamed in delight. "Thank goodness!"

"Well, if it isn't the Robinson kid and their piece of junk," said Mike, unimpressed. "Isn't it passed your bedtime?"

"Shut up Bowler Hat guy," said Wilbur with a sneer. "All we want is the girl…now _gimme!_"

"Yeah…step away from old Ally," said Carl.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me!" said Mike, sticking out his tongue.

This was the trigger for Wilbur and Carl to attack. Wilbur went after Mike while Carl went over to where Al was.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am now," she said with a small smile.

Suddenly, Ted rushed over to where they were. Carl got into an attack mode.

"Al! Get behind me!" he cried and Al obeyed.

"No! You don't understand!" said Ted. "I don't want to fight you."

"Yeah right!" said Carl.

Ted rolled his eyes. "You idiot! We don't want to hurt Al! We just want to talk to her…"

"Talk to _THIS!_"

And with that, his arm extended to give Ted a good punch right in the kisser. Ted was sent flying up against the wall. The wire circuits on his head buzzed with sparks; he was temporarily knocked out.

"Never mess with the robot who can stretch," said Carl. Al laughed, but couldn't helpbut think:

_Poor Ted. Too bad he can't stretch...he's just bendy...  
_

Meanwhile, Wilbur had knocked Mike off his feet and was about to punch him when Mike kicked him off, sending Wilbur flying. Mike stood up and brushed himself.

"Nice try kid," he said as Wilbur struggled to get up. Mike was about to get a hold of Wilbur when…

"HYYYYYAAAHHHH!!!"

Within a second, Al kicked Mike in his vulnerable spot. Mike fell over in pain, screaming and moaning.

"Let's go!" said Wilbur as he dragged Al and Carl out of the lab and out of the house.

-

After a little bit of running, Al, Wilbur and Carl finally paused for a little bit to take a breather.

"Nice moves out there little buddy," said Carl giving his friend a high-five. "Lucky for you Al stepped in for you there when Mike almost had you…"

"Hey!" said Wilbur. "I let her do that!"

Carl scoffed. "Yeah…_sure you did_…."

Wilbur saw Al not responding to their conversation. She was holding her camera close to her, looking up at the dark sky that twinkled with stars as the wind blew strongly.

"Gee Al," said Wilbur, walking over to where she was. "I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner. I never would have thought he would pull off the "I love you" st…"

But he was cut off when Al immediately hugged him. Wilbur, somewhat surprised, hugged her back.

_Score!_ Thought his teenage mind. _Wait 'till the boys at school hear about this…_

"_Oh Wilbur_," cried Al. "It was _horrible_…I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come in time…"

They stopped hugging and Wilbur looked up at Al's eyes, which were red and puffy. He gasped.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Al nodded. "That's why…it hurt…when he did that…"

Carl slapped himself on the head. "Just when I thought the plot couldn't get even more complicated…"

"Wilbur…Carl…" began Al, "Thank you for everything but…I don't want to spy on Mike anymore…I just want to move on…"

Wilbur was opened his mouth to protest, but he closed his mouth and nodded. Al smiled. She gave Carl a hug and a kiss on cheek, and did the same with Wilbur.

"Tell the Robinsons that I said thank you…for everything," she told Wilbur.

"I will," promised Wilbur.

With a final hug, Al walked off into the night, holding herself close as she did. She had no idea what she would do now, but at least she was moving on…

_Keep moving forward Al,_ she thought to herself as tears ran down her cheeks. _Keep moving forward…_

Carl sighed as he watched her go. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Wilbur nodded. "I think so."

And with that, the two friends headed off for their home, where their family waited for them.

-

Aww…poor Al. She won't be back until maybe Chapter 27…but guess who's making her first appearance next! Yep! Doris (or DOR-15, whatever) is coming in! She won't confront Mike until chapter 25, but at least you'll finally see her. Oooh…that'll be so much fun to write!

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	23. Guess Who's Back?

Whoa…I'm pretty quick with the updates, aren't I? Well, this is the second to the last chapter before Part 5, the last part, starts. This chapter had Franny and Cornelius, and I hope I got their character right. Well, anyways…

On to the reviews…

doodlegirll: I know…it is sad. But, I'll make up for it soon enough. I promise! Enjoy the chapter!

On with the show!

**-**

**Chapter 23**

**Guess Who's Back?**

**-**

Wilbur and Carl both arrived tot heir house. They opened the door with great caution, sneaking in so no one would hear them. But suddenly, the light flew off. Both Carl and Wilbur turned to see the whole family was up…waiting for them. All of them had very disappointing looks on their faces. The worst looks came from Franny and Cornelius.

"Um…hiya gang!" said Carl with a nervous laugh.

"Where were you two?" asked Franny, with her arms crossed.

"That…is an excellent question," began Wilbur, "one that I will have to think about while sleeping…good night!"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Franny as she pulled Wilbur back as he tried to run.

"Wilbur…do you know how worried we were? Did you even consider the fact that your family would panic when they found out you were gone? And Carl…I didn't expect you'd approve of this…"

"Don't blame Carl! It was all me! I'm sorry mom, but we snuck over to old Goob's house…"

Cornelius looked surprised. "You WHAT?"

"Dad…I think he stole your time machine! He's done it before! Who knows if he'll do it again!"

"Wilbur, I told you," said Cornelius, "that Goob has changed! How many times do I have to repeat myself? It was the hat that I invented that made him evil."

"But dad…I don't trust him…he's up to something and _I know it_…"

"Okay…regardless of the fact if he's up to something or not…you snuck into someone's house! I never want you to do that again!" shouted Cornelius. Wilbur nodded reluctantly.

"You're both grounded," said Franny. Cornelius loked at Franny with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…honey…"began Cornelius. "Didn't you say to me that Wilbur was already grounded? You know…until he dies?"

Franny laughed. "Oh no…he's not just grounded until he dies…but when he and I are both dead and gone, I'll make sure he's grounded for the rest of eternity!"

Cornelius gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh c'mon now Franny! That's a little too harsh on the boy!"

Franny gave her husband a cold stare. Cornelius looked away and cleared hi throat.

"Listen to your mother Wilbur," said Cornelius. Wilbur sighed.

"Now go to your room…both of you," said Franny, pointing to the stairs.

Carl and Wilbur looked at one another and climbed up the stairs. Wilbur stopped to say:

"At least Al believed me! She worked for him and thinks he's up to no good! At least someone doesn't think I'm crazy! Oh...and mom…she said thank you for everything…"

-

Later that night, Wilbur could not sleep. He couldn't help but think of Mike…he knew something was up, and his little whippy-dip head wouldn't allow him to rest until he figure it out. He jumped out of bed, and snuck on down to the garage. As he did, he didn't expect to see Carl coming up the stairs with a cup of hot oil. Carl gasped.

"Wilbur!" he said in a whisper. "Shouldn't you be in _bed_?"

"Shouldn't you? I mean, mom grounded you too you know."

"Oh…I was just getting a cup of oil…nothing bad…what are you doing?"

"Going down to the garage," he said. "Come with me!"

Wilbur grabbed Carl's arm and dragged him with him. Once they made it in, Wilbur turned on the lights and began to head for the 2nd untouched time machine. Carl raised an eyebrow.

"Wilbur…what do you think you are _doing_?"

"I need to know Carl," said Wilbur as he entered the time machine. "I need to know if Mike really is at fault for the stolen time machine!"

"But Wilbur!" said Carl as Wilbur dragged him inside as well, "your mom said…"

"Since when do I listen to what anyone tells me?"

Carl opened his mouth to protest, but close it and crossed his arms. "Good point…but this is still really wrong!"

"Relax my metal friend," said Wilbur with his usual cocky smile. "Wilbur Robinson never fails."

"Yeah, and the last adventure with the Time machine went without a hitch…" mumbled Carl sarcastically to himself.

Just a Wilbur was about to set in the coordinates; he heard a small scuttling sound.

"Oh no! Dad!" he thought. He and Carl ducked inside the time machine, peeking a little too see Cornelius.

Only problem was, it wasn't him.

Wilbur eyes widened in awe as he saw a little bowler hat scuttling around the lab. Both Carl and Wilbur gave a look of worry to one another, and continued to watch.

Doris finally came to a halt when she saw what she was looking for: Blue Robinson Cells. The fuel for the Time machine (A/N: In the book, The Art of Meet the Robinsons, they had tons of cool concept arts, one of them being an ad poster for a time machine, and the poster mentioned these blue cells. Supposedly, they're more environmentally friendly.). She grabbed a few and she even grabbed herself a few tools. Finally, she flew off and left with what she needed. Once the cost was clear, Wilbur and Carl opened the Time Machine; both were shocked.

The silence was broken when Carl punched Wilbur in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Wilbur asked as he rubbed his arm.

"All that sneaking about for nothing and it wasn't even him!" shouted Carl.

"Well, sorry," said Wilbur. "But do you know what this _means_?"

"What?" asked Carl, "That you owe Mr. Yagoobian an apology?"

"Yeah…" he said reluctantly, "but it also means that the hat is probably going to sabotage the 'Scientist of the Year' award…which is tomorrow at 8!"

"So what's your plan genius?" asked Carl.

"We have to sneak out tomorrow and warn Mike and his robot. Hopefully, they won't be too mad about what happened tonight."

"Oh yeah!" laughed Carl. "I'm sure he's gotten over the fact that we snuck into his lab, beat him up and that Al didn't trust him anymore…"

"Al!" gasped Wilbur. "I should tell her about…"

But then he remembered what Al told him.

_I just want to move on…_

"No...never mind…she just wants to be left alone…but we're going to tell Goob tomorrow. Maybe he can help us stop this thing…"

"What I want to know is," said Carl, "Is how that thing came back…"

"I'm sure we'll find out," Wilbur responded, "But for now, let's get some rest. I can tell that we have a big day ahead of us."

-

Oh no! Doris is up to something! And uh oh…Wilbur has to apologize to Mike and Ted now...ha ha…poor Wilbur…I know that's going to be a challenge for him.

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	24. Mike's Lament

Sorry for the short chapter, but it's really needed for the story. After this, Part 5 will commence, and that's when all the action starts!

On with the show!

-

Chapter 24

Mike's Lament

-

The next day, around 5 in the late afternoon, as everyone prepared for the award ceremony, Wilbur and Carl snuck off to Mike's house. Wilbur had to admit, he was nervous because he didn't know how to tell Mike he was sorry. Once they arrived to his house, they knocked on the door.

The door was opened widely by Ted, who was shocked to see the two standing there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

"We need to speak to you and Mike," said Wilbur. "it's really important…it could mean the possibilities of the future being ruined!"

Ted raised a mechanical eyebrow, but sighed. "Alright…but make it quick…"

-

Wilbur and Carl were in the living room, sitting in a couch. Ted and Mike were sitting on a couch opposite from them. Mike would not look at them in the eye.

"Okay…about last night," said Wilbur nervously, "I'm…s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s…"

Carl smacked Wilbur upside the head. Wilbur glared at him and continued.

"I'm sorry," he said. "We thought you were up to something and we recently found out last night."

"What about Al?" asked Mike. "Is she sorry? Why isn't she with you?"

Wilbur hung his head. "I didn't tell her because Al doesn't want to be bothered anymore. She told me she wanted to move on."

Mike sighed heavily.

"Anyways," continued Wilbur, "last night, me and Carl spotted the real culprit…Doris the bowler hat…she was stealing fuel for the time machine…"

"You mean that crazy old partner of yours that manipulated you?" asked Ted. Mike showed no response.

"Yeah…we figured she came back to destroy both my dad's and Mike's future. We came to you because our family wouldn't have believed us."

"And how exactly did Doris come back?" asked Mike with a raised eyebrow. "I was there when your father said he was never going to invent her, which made her dissapear."

"Um...that is an excellent question…one that…unfortunately, I cannot answer."

Mike looked at Carl and Wilbur with anger. "It figures…so I'm just supposed to believe you after all you put me through last night?"

"Mr. Yagoobian, please!" said Carl. "He's telling the truth!"

"I'm so sick and tired of this!" yelled Mike. "My best friend is gone, I get humiliated by a boy and his robot and now your playing mind games with me? What is your problem? Do you want to make me miserable?"

"I didn't trust you before," said Wilbur, "But now I know you're innocent! Please, you have to listen…"

"Mike…"began Ted. "I think they really are telling the truth."

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" he yelled. Everyone froze.

"Get out…GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE EVER AGAIN! I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT CEREMONY TO PREPARE FOR! OUT! _OUT!_"

Wilbur and Carl sighed and did as he asked. Wilbur didn't blame Mike for not believing him, but they really could have used his help.

Once they left, Ted looked at Mike in surprise. "Gee Mike! I really think they were telling the truth!"

"I don't care," said Mike. "It's not going to bring Al back."

"This attitude of yours won't bring her back," he responded. "You need to let go of the past and keep-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" he shouted. "Just…please…go away…"

"But Mike…"

_"OUT!"_

Ted walked out, now in a bad mood. "Fine Mike. Stay here; alone…just remember that you have no one to blame but yourself."

And with that, Ted left, leaving Mike alone in the house…with no one around…

Just like how he started out…

Mike cried a little, morning the loss of his two best friends. Al was gone, and Ted would probably never speak to him again.

He really was a monster.

He got up to get ready for his award ceremony, when suddenly…

WHACK! Someone hit him upside the head with pan. His eyes grew weary as all he saw was a pair of metal claws, and then everything went black.

-

Oh no! Mike's been kidnapped! What will happen? Well, all I can say is that Doris and Mike will finally meet in the next chapter. Oooh…the best parts of the story are coming up!

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	25. An Old Friend

Hey everyone! I think this will be the last chapter I put up today. This one was a lot of fun to write. I got to be all evil and stuff. Anyway, just for a note, when Doris is talking about the past, just know what the _italics_ is her _narrative_ (or POV) and the **bold** words are the **flashback**. Make sense? Okay…

On to the reviews!

Doodlegirll: I'm glad to see that you're really getting into the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

GoobToSave: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Take as much time as you need to read it! I love Goob, and I have only read three of your stories…I need to read the others. Your name is Kim too? Hmm…maybe there's some law that says that every Kim loves Bowler Hat Guy. I don't know…anyway, enjoy the story!

On with the show!

**-**

**Part 5: The Battle/Finale**

**Chapter 25**

**An Old Friend**

**-**

Mike awoke to find himself in a dark room, with nothing but walls all round him. He tried to move, but he found that he was tied to the chair. He eyes widened when he realized what he was wearing: his old black clothes.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud.

_"Nowhere…"_

Mike looked up. "Who was that?"

"Oh Mikey…"said the voice. It was female and was very sickly sweet sounding. "Don't you remember me? Your old friend?"

Mike gasped when the figure's voice came into view (once she turned on the light. It was Mrs. Harlington, CEO of Invent Co. the nice woman who endorsed Mike's inventions. Behind her were her colleagues.

"Mrs. Harlington?"

"Look closer…"

Mike looked and saw that Mrs. Harlington and her colleagues were all wearing hats over their eyes. Bowler Hats.

"_DORIS!_" he shouted.

"Bravo! Give the man a prize!" she said with a sick little laugh.

"But...how…_why?_ How did you come back? And why am I wearing my old clothes?"

"Oh, I think they suit you better," she said with a twisted little smile. "I retrieved them from your garbage cans. They reek of _failure_…the only thing you were able capable of achieving…"

"And as for the whole… "Coming back thing"," she continued, "it's actually a very long story…"

-

_You remember mini-Doris right? Well, she escaped the clutches of the frogs and stole a time machine from Cornelius Robinson._

**Mini-Doris easily sneaks inside the lab and takes the red time machine. She entered the coordinates for the year 2007 and blasted off.**

_She went back in time to the year 2007, but I was already destroyed. However, there was once piece of me left behind: My computer chip._

**Mini-Doris is in Invent Co and finds the last piece left behind of Doris, her microchip.**

_Cornelius didn't invent me, yes, so I disappeared. He did invent the microchip, which holds the personality and function of each robot and device._

**Mini Doris rebuilds her back in an Invent Co. Lab. Doris awakes, surprised and makes little clicking noises, demanding to be taken back to the present future.**

_Mini-Doris rebuilt me and took me back to the present future. I grew livid to see that you turned out to be successful. I read a newspaper that said you were a respected inventor and was engaged to marry that Allison lady you love so dearly._

**When they returned to the future, Doris sees a newspaper with a picture of Mike and a girl. They were holding each other, and they were smiling. A ring could be seen on the girl's finger. The newspaper read:**

**INVENTOR ENGAGED**

Recently discovered inventor, Michael Yagoobian, has just announced his engagement to his assistant, Allison Weatherly, former photographer for our paper, "The Advisor."

_I admit…I lost my temper… and destroyed mini-Doris in my anger…_

**Doris's little eye-chip went red and she tore mini-Doris to shreds. She flew off, leaving the pieces of mini-Doris scattered.**

_Then, I concocted a plan. I would ruin your future. So to do that, I snuck into the Robinson house and stole the pink unicorn binder that Wilbur kept in the garage._

**Doris sneaks into the Robinson garage and takes the binder, while cackling evilly.**

_I rang your doorbell, hoping Al would get it, but the robot got it instead._

**Doris is seen, putting the binder before Mike's house. She rang the doorbell and hid nearby. She grew angry to see that AL did not answer it, but Ted did.**

_So then, I snuck into your room and took the unicorn binder again._

**Doris breaks in though Mike's window. She takes the binder from under his bed and scuttles off into Al' room.**

_I hid underneath Al's bed, so that when she left, I could plant the binder in her room._

**The next morning, Al leaves her room and Doris comes out of hiding. She puts the binder on her bed and quickly writes something on a piece of paper from the binder.**

_I even made up that "hate" entry in your binder. She found it and left you…destroying your future with her._

**Doris cackles evilly as she watches from a window, Mike and Al having a fight. Al leaves hi in a huff and Doris flies off, satisfied.  
**

_Then, I went to the second part of my plan…controlling this future. I decided to sneak into Invent Co. and use their Duplicator to make copies of myself. I took control of this woman because she has access to everything in the company._

**Doris goes inside Invent Co. and follows, Mrs. Harlington, CEO of Invent Co., into her office. Later, she comes out of her office, wearing the bowler hat over her eyes. She cackled evilly.**

**She then took Mrs. Harlington to the labs, where Mrs. Harlington passed all the DNA tests to get through the doors. Doris then detached herself from Mrs. Harlington, and she fainted. Doris entered the duplicator and came out later with over a 100 copies of herself. With quick chirps of orders, the hats all flew throughout Invent Co, and took control of everyone who worked there.**

_I control all the hats with my microchip. Then, I kidnapped all the Robinsons, minus Wilbur and his robot, and I am holding them up at Robinson Industries at this very moment. I will use that company's Duplicator, because it's more efficient and faster…"_

Doris used Mrs. Harlington to laugh evilly. "Now, the next step of my plan is to kidnap your precious Al. I will destroy her and the Robinsons and proceed to take over this future!"

Mike was stunned. "So…me and Al…we would have gotten married if it wasn't for you?"

Doris giggled. "Yes…when we went back in time, you met her due to an interview she wanted to have with you. You the hired her as an assistant and then you both started dating and low and behold…you were engaged. The paper even said of you two possibly adopting children!

Mike smiled softly to himself when she said that. "_Children_…_with Al_…"

"…I couldn't let you have such happiness…so I ruined it. It was all just too easy…"

Mike grew angry. "It's because of **YOU** that Al won't speak to me…I could have had a family and yet it slipped through my grasps. You have done nothing but make my life harder!"

"Oh..._boo hoo_…" said Doris coldly. "Do you think I had it any easier? It took a while for me to carry this plan out!"

"You'll never get away with this," he said as he tried his best to escape the ropes that held him to the chair. "I'll save Al before you can touch one claw on her!"

"Have fun trying then," said Doris with a laugh. "I'll take care of you once everything is finished…come everyone! We have futures to destroy…"

And with that, she laughed evilly as she and the controlled Invent Co. colleagues followed. Mike struggled to get out of his chair, but to no avail. No one knew he was there, or even cared where he was. He didn't know how he would escape from the chair, but he would find a way to save Al…why?

Because he loved her. And now that he knew they were destined to be together…now that he knew they would have a family together, he would do his best to restore everything to the way it's supposed to be…

-

Aww…I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it. So who will rescue Mike or will he get out of this situation himself? You'll find out soon enough!

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	26. A Rescue Party

Yeah, I know…another super short chapter. I promise thought that the next 4 chapters will be super long, meaning that they'll take a lot longer to write. Anyways…

On to the review!

Doodlegirl: Yeah…we all hate Doris. But she'll get what she deserves soon enough. Enjoy!

On with the show!

**-**

**Chapter 26**

**A Rescue Party**

**-**

Wilbur sighed as he and Carl walked home. They stayed very silent. He really hoped that Mike would have believed him, but considering the fact that they sorta bullied him the night before, may be the reason why he hated him. After all, not only did they inflict that upon him, but the were teamed up with Al, who could have possibly been the love of his life. Even though Wilbur didn't like Mike personally, he still felt sorry for the middle-aged man.

"Ah…don't worry little buddy," said Carl, breaking the silence. Wilbur looked up as Carl gave him a smile. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure we'll find a way to figure this out. I mean, we made it out okay the last time this sort of thing happened…"

"Yeah…but we had Lewis with us," sighed Wilbur. "This time, it's just us two…and I'm not a genius…I'm just a deadweight for you Carl…"

"No you're not!" said Carl in a somewhat disappointed tone. "Wilbur, it's because of your cocky-fun attitude that makes my life eventful everyday! If you followed the rules like everyone else, I'd be bored out of my mind! Sure, sometimes I wish you would stop, but Wilbur…you are someone special! I know we'll find a way to save your dad's and Mike's future, because you're my little buddy. Wilbur Robinson never fails."

Wilbur shook his head. "This time, he does."

Just as Carl was about to say something…

"Wait!"

Both of them turned to see Ted running after them. Once he arrived to where they were, he stopped to pant. Wilbur cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Listen," began Ted, "I left Mike's house about two hours ago because we had a little fight about trusting you and whatnot. I came back and he was gone…not only that, the living room seemed like it went through a hurricane! Also, the ceremony starts in like, an hour and a half! I have a bad feeling that something took Mike…"

"_Doris._.." whispered Wilbur to himself.

"Well, do you know where he could be?" asked Carl.

"Not a clue," said Ted with a shrug.

Suddenly, Wilbur's eyes lightened up. His mouth formed into a sly smile; the same expression he always got when he was concocting a plan.

"I know how to find him…"

-

A few moments later, Ted, Wilbur and Carl were in the garage. Wilbur was holding on to the Location Scanner, and invention his dad made not to long ago to find things. He typed in the name, "Mike Yagoobian" and pressed enter.

"Aha!" said Wilbur as the Location Scanner gave off a beep. "I found him! He's at an abandoned warehouse not to far from here…I wouldn't be surprised if Doris has anything to do with this…"

"Great!" said Carl. "We can go rescue him, destroy Doris and make it back in time for your dad's ceremony. The family already left I'm guessing since the house is empty.

Wilbur grew suspicious. It didn't seem like the family to leave without him and Carl. Franny would have made them all wait, and when they arrived, he would have received a lecture and then they would arrive late. It already happened when he came home late on the day of Grandma Lucille's Disco tournament.

To be safe, Wilbur typed in Franny Robinson into the Location Scanner. It read that she was at Robinson Industries. He then tried Cornelius Robinson, then Bud Robinson, then Joe Robinson…

Ever Robinson was at Robinson Industries, according to the scanner. He typed in DOR-15, just for kicks. The Location Scanner beeped and it read:

Robinson Industries.

"The family's being held hostage!" yelled Wilbur. "It says so right here!"

Ted gasped. "but Mike's still held up! You need to help me save him!"

"We will,' said Wilbur. 'And then, we'll rescue my family and destroy that stupid hat once and for all."

"Let's go!" screamed Carl.

The three boys all ran out to find Mike. But not before Wilbur grabbed the Location Scanner and the Pocket Grappling Hook that his dad made.

_"It'll come in handy,"_ he told himself as he ran off to catch up with Ted and Carl.

-

The next chapter is the big, jumbo, MONSTER sized battle against Doris. I probably won't post that until Friday though. Sorry! Gee…only 4 more chapters until the story's over. It comes to a shock to me…

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	27. The Final Encounter

Hey everyone! I was able to update sooner than I thought! Well, here is the complete mega battle with Doris. I really like writing this chapter a LOT, and it's probably the longest chapter I've written. There's yet again, another song that inspired this ENTIRE chapter, so that will be posted as well. Now…enough babbling…I'm sure you just want to read the story now…

Now, on to the reviews!

Doodlegirll: Well…you didn't have to…enjoy the battle chapter!

Now on with the show!

**-**

**Chapter 27**

**The Final Encounter**

**-**

_(Song: Doris Has Her Day by Danny Elfman)_

"There he is!"

Wilbur had the Location Scanner in his hand and was pointing at a small little shack, which was not to far from the Invent Co. Labs. Wilbur, Carl and Ted all ran down there. Ted tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" he exclaimed.

"Let me try," said Carl. He ran away from the door and then came charging towards it. Then, he smashed the door wide-open and toppled inside.

"Wow,' said Wilbur in awe as Carl got up. Carl grinned and showed off his non-existent muscles.

"Well…I guess I don't know my own strength!" he said.

They all turned to see Mike, tied to a chair. It was evident that he was struggling, because his chair was toppled over and he was going around in circles, trying his best to escape. Mike looked up to see the three and was surprised.

"Robinson!" he said to Wilbur with a smile. "Gee, for the 1st time in my life, I'm glad to see you…"

"The name's Wilbur, Goob," he said as he and Carl started to untie him, "and cut the friendly act…you can thank me after we save my family and destroy Doris…and uh…what's with your old get-up?"

Mike frowned. "Doris put it on me, because she wanted me to relive my horrible failed past, I guess."

Ted ran up to Mike and stood about a foot away from him. Mike smiled and Ted rushed in to give Mike a big hug. Surprised, Mike retuned it happily. Once they parted, Ted immediately punched Mike in the arm.

"Ow!" squealed Mike in pain. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" screamed Ted. "Don't you _EVER_, do a stupid stunt like you did back at the house…and don't _EVER_ yell like that again…I mean, yeah, I make fun of you, but I do care for ya Yagoobian…"

Mike smiled. He knew that Ted meant what he said, even if it was a little bizarre coming from him.

"Hey guys?" said Wilbur in an inpatient tone, "Um…can we get a move on? We kinda need to rescue the future…"

"You guys go on without me…" said Mike.

"Wait what?" asked Wilbur,

"Are you nuts?" asked Carl.

But Ted merely looked at Mike and said, "It's Al isn't it? They're after Al?"

Mike nodded. Ted gave him the thumbs up.

"Go get her Tiger."

"I'll meet you all at Robinson Industries," said Mike as he ran off, "I just hope it isn't too late!"

"Yo, Mike!" said Wilbur. Mike turned and Wilbur threw him the Location Scanner and the Pocket Grappling Hook.

"It may come in handy," he said with a small shrug and a smile, which Mike returned.

"Thanks Wilbur," he said as he ran off to find Al's apartment.

-

Meanwhile, in a small apartment, Al was outside on her balcony. She looked onward at the beautiful dark blue sky, and thought how beautiful the buildings looked when the moon shone on them. There weren't very many bubbles up in the sky at this time, but the few that were looked like life sized stars flying around the city. Al had to admit; it's been a while since she had such a simple life like this. Maybe this is what was meant for her…maybe she isn't mean to find love or raise a family. Maybe…she has no real future.

She sighed and got off the balcony and back into her room. She did not notice the 5 little Doris hats sneaking in her room, their red lights flashing as they his in her closet…

-

Mike finally arrived at Al's apartment building. He went up the long flight of stairs in a rush to try and rescue her. He panted, because there really were a lot of stairs and Mike was somewhat bent out of shape.

_Where are the Travel tubes when you need 'em?_ He thought.

But, he kept on going, and unfortunately…Al's apartment was on the top floor.

-

Al began looking through a pile of pictures she developed (the ones she didn't develop at Mike's house. She looked at them painfully as she found them all to be the picture of her and Mike together. She immediately took all the pictures and threw them in a wastebasket.

Al took a seat in her bed and took a brush off her bed stand. She began to comb her hair, having a little difficulty since her hair had a tendency to stand on end. Al then heard a small crash and turned to see…

-

Mike had finally reached the top floor. With as much energy as he could muster, he ran to where the Location Scanner said Al was. He burst open through the door, and found nothing. All he saw were broken shards of glass, things thrown on the door, and her balcony window open; the curtains were flying in the strong wind. He ran out to her balcony and could see and hear Al being taken away by some Bowler hats. She was screaming her head off as they flew her to their destination.

"NO!" he cried. "AL!!"

He was too late. But he could have a second chance. He immediately ran down the stairs so as to meet Wilbur, Carl and Ted at Robinson Industries.

-

Mike snuck into Robinson Industries, and went to the floor, above where the conveyer belts for the factory machines were. Down below him he could see many duplicators, all on and about to be used.

_"Coo coo!"_

Mike turned to see Wilbur, Carl and Ted. Wilbur had his hands clasped around his mouth, making the pigeon noise. With great caution, Mike walked over to where they were.

"They're over there," said Wilbur.

Wilbur pointed to where a bunch of Invent Co. workers with hats were surrounding a big laser cage which held the entire Robinson family, tied up in ropes. The crowd made space as a few bowler hats brought in Al, now tied up, and threw her in with the family. Doris, who was still using Mrs. Harlington's body as a host, laughed evilly.

"Marvelous…" she said, giving Al an evil smile. "Simply marvelous."

"What do you want with us Doris?" yelled Cornelius. "I made sure of it that I never created you!"

Doris giggled. "Oh Cornelius…that is the beauty of time travel…when mini-Doris was captured by your wife's hideous mafia frogs, she escaped and rebuilt me…sure, it would be difficult, but considering you invented my memory chip with all my personality…it worked out quiet marvelously."

"Of course," mumbled Cornelius to himself "Even though I didn't invent her, I still invented that stupid memory chip for all my inventions, so it didn't get destroyed like everything else. Ugh…how could I be so stupid!?"

Franny nudged herself closer to her husband. "It's okay Cornelius…we'll get out of this."

"You still didn't answer his question!" yelled Al to Doris. "What do you want with us? Did Mike sent you to get us?"

Doris gave out a hearty laugh. "Oh my dear…you still think Michael is the evil one? No no no…I made you think that by planting that binder in your room…I wrote that hate note…yes, he did help me in the past, but he was nothing but a deadweight to me…he was only needed for one part of my plan…"

Al cocked an eyebrow. "Are you saying that Mike didn't do any of this?'

Doris laughed once more. "Do you think Michael Yagoobian is smart enough to concoct a brilliant plan like this? Oh no my dear…that is all me!"

Al's face suddenly froze. If he didn't do anything truly bad, she thought…then it means that he was telling the truth…about everything…and

…He really does love me…and I was so horrible to him…

Al sulked as Doris continued. "You just feel very miserable now, Allison. I mean I certainly would knowing that I treated the love of my life like a dirt pile! You did wonderfully on helping me ruin his life my dear, and for that I thank you…"

"DORIS!" yelled Cornelius. "What's your plan? Why here? Why now?"

Doris suddenly grew serious. "Well, my dear creator, my plan is to simply enslave the human race…it is because of you that I almost didn't exist, so I figured you and your family should pay. Mike got off too easy for my liking, so I kidnapped his little girlfriend and ruined his life with her. Once I get rid of all of you, I will proceed to duplicating all the bowler hats, and then the future as you know it, will cease to exist…"

Doris laughed evilly as two bowler hats opened up the top of a machine. Inside, there were jagged wheels and sharp objects turning inside of it. It was similar to that of a factory machine, only with some deadly modifications. Everyone looked at it with fear.

"I see you like the modification I put to your machine," said Doris with an evil grin. "On by one, each of you will fall in here…the death will be so gruesome and so pleasing to me, that it will most definitely put me in a good mood to ruin your future!"

Wilbur gasped. "That son of a…"

But Carl covered his mouth and shushed him. Ted gulped and Mike watched in horror as a bowler hat beeped to her, asking who they should put in first…

"Oh dear…who should go first?" Doris asked herself out loud. She then grinned. "I know…why don't we start off with _Mike's pretty little ex-girlfriend?"_

And with that, a bunch of Doris hats opened the cage and went after Al. She screamed as they picked her up, put the Robinson family went into action. Gaston bit a hat, while Tallulah tried to kick them all. Cornelius and Franny tried to hold her down, but there hands were tied, so they easily lost their grip…they weren't able to stop the hats from taking her.

"AL!" screeched Cornelius and Franny.

"Oh, Cornelius…what are we going to do?" asked Franny, gazing into his blue yes.

Cornelius hung his head. "_I don't know_…"

Al still continued to struggle as the hats took her up to where the big Death machine (A/N: Yeah...I'm running out of ideas…XD) was. She screamed as she could hear the whizzing of the machine getting closer…Doris' cold laughter filled the room.

And that is what made Mike snap.

Mike stood on the railing of the top floor and got out the pocket grappling hook. He swung it towards a pipe and made sure that it held on.

"You guys go save the Robinsons!" he yelled to them, "I have a _score_ to settle with a friend…"

They all nodded an ran downstairs. Mike had to admit, he was afraid of how high he was, but when he saw Al's feet dangling above the Death machine, all fear was pushed aside. He jumped and swung from the rope from the grappling hook. He was able to grab Al just in time as the hats dropped her in.

"NO! HOW DID HE ESCAPE!?" yelled Doris in rage.

Mike let go of the grappling hook, which zipped back into place and fell on the ground. He and Al fell harshly on the ground. Al groaned in pain and looked to see who her savior was. She gasped when she spotted Mike, sitting right next to her. He winced in pain, but managed to give her a small smile. Al was in shock…but she returned his smile back.

"You saved me…after all the horrible things I did…" she said in a low whisper.

"Of course I did…" he said, putting a hand against her cheek. " I love you Al."

Al couldn't help but smile and cry a little.

"_Oh Mike_," she began, "I…"

"GET HIM!"

Mike was suddenly dragged away from Al by a bunch of hypnotized Invent Co. workers. Al saw that not too far was a piece of sharp metal hanging out from a machine. As the hats took Mike, she immediately tried to free herself from the ropes by rubbing the ropes against the sharp piece of metal. It took a while, but she was finally free, though her wrists were somewhat scratched and bloody. She saw that by her feet was a long plank of wood from a leftover invention. She picked it up and headed straight to where Mike was.

The Invent Co. workers held Mike down as Doris stood over him, completely enraged.

"You just can't except your failure, CAN YOU?"

As she said that, a hat came zooming towards him, ready to pierce his chest with its claws when…

"HYYYAAAHHHH!!!"

The hat was batted away, along with some of the Invent Co. workers. Mike looked up, impressed to see it was Al, swinging the plank of wood around and knocking the hats out of the way. Al noticed Mike's look of surprise. She bowed a little at him.

"I learned form the best," she said with a wink. (A/N: If you read chapter 16, you know why h was impressed…)

"INCOMING!!!"

Wilbur suddenly jumped out of nowhere in front of Al and Mike and stopped a hat that was coming there way by using a long piece of scrap metal.

"Wilbur!" said Al in a delighted tone.

"Hang on guys…the artillery is coming!"

Wilbur motioned his head at the now free Robinsons, all of them holding a weapon with which to fight with. The family, along with Wilbur, Al, Mike, Carl and Ted, lunged themselves at the bowler hats, creating what would have looked like to a stranger as a very zany war.

Tallulah and Lazlo tag teamed together as they fought off two Invent Co workers. Lazlo picked them both up and flew them around in a circle. He let go, allowing his sister to kick them back in the air and landing harshly on the ground, making them unconscious. Lazlo went around squirting paint in the red light of the hats while Tallulah skated on her stylish car-shoes and knocked over a bunch of hats and workers.

Aunt Billie knocked some hats onto the ground and her Husband, Joe, using his chair, ran them all over. Gaston used his meatball canon to blast the hats into the walls. Uncle Art then proceeded to punch the hats, breaking them all in one punch. Fritz was too afraid to fight, but Petunia dragged him with her anyway.

"Take some of that! And some of THIS! YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU PANSIES!" she screamed as she batted the hats with a piece of wood, obviously enjoying herself. Fritz merely covered his eyes and allowed his wife to lead him to their doom.

Bud and Lucille were being cornered off by some hats, who showed their claws menacingly. Taking out his teeth, he used them as a boomerang and knocked them all out in a swift movement. Surprisingly, the teeth came back to Bud, like a real boomerang. Lucile hugged her husband tight.

"You still got it Bud," she said with a grin and he smiled…but then remembered that he had no teeth and put them back in his mouth.

Franny was beating up a few Invent Co workers using her awesome karate skills. Carl and Ted tag teamed and used their robot abilities to destroy the hats. Al and Wilbur fought side by side as hats kept coming toward them.

Doris was growing angry, stomping her feet. "YOU FOOLS! THERE JUST A BUNCH OF HUMANS!"

Mike was knocking off a few hats, and noticed he was leaning up against someone. He turned to see Cornelius Robinson, his old roommate who was also battling a few hats.

"Hello Goob. Long time no see eh?" said Cornelius as he destroyed a hat by making it knock into another one.

"Yeah…it's been a while Lewis," responded Mike as he too destroyed a few hats.

"Congrats on being nominated for the 'Scientist of the year award," said Cornelius.

"You too," said Mike.

Suddenly, something popped up into Mike's head. Something he remembered Doris telling him when she had him tied up in that old warehouse:

_I control all the hats with my microchip… I control all the hats with my microchip…_

"ROBINSON!" yelled Mike in revelation. "You and I can destroy Doris by destroying her microchip."

Cornelius gasped. "Of course! Brilliant! Since she duplicated herself, she is indeed in control of them all since she is the original copy. If we can find a way to destroy her microchip, it should destroy the other hats as well…"

"But…we'll need a distraction…"said Mike thoughtfully as he knocked out another hat. He saw an enraged Doris running over to where Wilbur and Al were and attacking them without warning.

"AL! WILBUR!" yelled Cornelius.

"Keep distracting her!" yelled Mike.

"Okay!" shouted Al.

"Come get a taste!" yelled Wilbur at Doris, egging her on with his hands. She screeched and lunged on top of Wilbur. Wilbur kicked Doris in the stomach, knocking her off of him. Wilbur smiled at his accomplishment.

"Oh yeah…Wilbur, you are a genius," he told himself, not realizing that Doris was right behind him.

"WILBUR LOOK OUT!" yelled Al.

But it was too late. Doris grabbed Wilbur from behind and threw him aside, making him hit against a wall. Then, Doris went for Al, tackling her to the ground.

"I don't see what that idiot sees in you," she said as Al struggled to get her off. "Look at you. You're worthless and unworthy of any sort of happiness…"

"I may have treated Mike badly…and yeah, you may be right about me not worthy of Mike's love…but you need to go. You have done nothing but ruin his lfe, and make everyone else miserable too. I've done some bad things to Mike, but maybe this…WILL MAKE UP FOR IT!"

Al pushed Doris off of her and with a swift movement, she slapped the hat right off of Mrs. Harlington's head. Mrs. Harlington fainted and Doris was on the ground, struggling to get up.

"NOW!"

Mike picked up the grappling hook and pierced the sharp part though Doris. She screeched and began to beep out curse words.

"You can't hurt me anymore Doris," he said with a small confident grin. 'I'm not going to dwell in the past anymore…unlike you…I'm going to Keep Moving Forward…and you…well…this is what happens when you dwell in the past too much!"

Cornelius then proceeded to take out Doris' microchip. Once he did…Doris; beeping ended. Cornelius put the chip on the ground and stomped on it, breaking it into small pieces.

She was finally gone.

Once Doris was destroyed, the other robots began to fail and malfunctions, erupting into hundreds of mini-explosions. The explosions were small, but because they all occurred at once, it caused the ceiling to fall right on top of them.

-

Cliffhanger like chapter! Oh no!! Well, Doris is finally GONE! WOO!!! YAY!!! And don't worry; no one's going to die or anything. I could never kill off a Robinson or even my own characters unless it was necessary. Get ready for more of those sweet romantic chapters you love so much1 Yuck…XD

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	28. Give Me The Simple Life

Hey guys! Chater 28 is here! Only two more chapter left! Wow...it seems like only yesterday that I started this fanfic, and to be honest, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to finish it. Well, I hope you enjoy thischapter. kind of a calm chapter after all that happened to them. Plus, I think the title of the chapter suits the mood. I mean, after defeating an evil robot hat and her army, wouldn't you want to live a simple life for a while?

Also, two songs inspired this chapter. "Setting Things Right," By Danny Elfman and "Give Me The Simple Life', by Jamie Cullumn.

On to the reviews!

doodlegirll: YES! SHE'S GONE!WOOOO!!!!! VICTORYY!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

On with the show!

**- **

**Chapter 28**

**Give Me the Simple Life**

**-**

_(song: "Setting Things Right" by Danny Elfman)_

minus the whole "Keep Moving Foward Part" XD)**  
**

Half of the factory ceiling of Robinson Industries fell over, but al of them all right. Unfortunately, some did receive some harsh injuries:

Bud received a broken arm and Lucille was holding him close and helping him ease the pain.

Gaston had some bruises all over his head and arms, but otherwise, he was smiling like nothing had happened.

Fritz was softly crying as he held his wife Petunia, who now had a small tiny crak in her wooden head. Tallulah and Lazlo comforted their dad.

"Don't worry dad," said Lazlo.

"Mom's alright, it's just a concussion. We'll get her out of here right away," said Tallulah

Billie had fractured both her wrists and was wincing and pain, but still trying to act tough.

"Oh, it's nothing but a small fracture! I just need a day's rest and I'll be racing my trains in no time."

But when her husband Joe noticed that Billie had fractured her wrists, he did something that made everyone in the family gasp.

He got out of his chair, ran to Billie and quietly eased her pain, just by gazing at her softly.

Al the Invent Co. workers were fine, but dazed, unaware of what happened. Poor Mrs. Harlington, who was Doris' body host, received all the beating, so she was entirely bruised and moaning in pain. Uncle Art stayed with her to make sure she would be okay.

Wilbur was okay, but his hair was now a complete mess. Ted and Carl came over to him and gave the boy high-fives.

"Way to go buddy!" said Carl.

"Sweet moves, I have to admit,' said Ted.

"Thanks!"

Cornelius helped his wife out of the rubble. "Well…it'll take about a week to get this fixed. I'm sure my employees won't object to a week off…is everyone alright?"

Everyone yelled out, saying that they were fine. Franny ran to Wilbur and began bombarding him with kisses.

"Mom!" he whined. "Not in front of the guys!"

Carl and Ted snickered.

Mike was fine, with some bruises but he was frantically looking around for Al. She was the only one who did not respond.

"Lewis!" yelled Mike. "Have you seen Al?"

"MIKE!"

Mike turned to see Franny calling to him. He ran over and saw Franny with the very still body of Al.

"Oh no…"whispered Mike as he began to cry.

"She's alright," said Franny. "She's just unconscious."

Cornelius went over to take a look. "It looks like she may also have a broken leg. We'll get her out of here and get her some medical attention."

Mike sat next to Al's body and held her hand. Ted came over, looking very…well…_caring._

"I'm so sorry," whispered Ted.

Mike simply looked at him and hugged him. Ted returned it, knowing it was hard for Mike, but he knew deep down that Al would be fine.

**-**

Over the course of the next few days, Cornelius insisted that Bud, Gaston, Billie, Petunia and even Al stay in bed at the house. He had a doctor come in and check them. Normally doctors don't make house calls, but when Cornelius Robinson asks for a favor, he usually gets it.

The award ceremony had been postponed because of Cornelius' family troubles and Mike's girlfriend's injuries. The two other nominees for the award wanted to go on with the ceremony without them, but the board in charge of the award said no. The ceremony would be held once the family felt able enough to go.

Cornelius Robinson's time machine had been found around the place by where Mike was held captive. Cornelius was very happy to have it back.

Each injured Robinson stayed in bed, including Al, who used the guest room. Cornelius even set up Billie's very small trains to come into their rooms, bringing soup, medicine and anything else they needed.

Al, unfortunately, was still unconscious. The doctor said that she would be fine, but that her leg would take a while to heal, as would Bud's broken arm. This gave Cornelius an idea. Using the limited tools he had, he created a makeshift flexi-cast. It was a cast, made out of thick rubbery material on the outside, but on the inside, there was a small cold layer that Cornelius put in, that had the specific nutrients that would help Bud's broken arm and Al's broken leg heal faster. He wrapped it around them and in two days, Bud was feeling fine. Al no longer had a broken leg, but was still out.

Mike visited Al everyday, making sure she was all right. He knew that she didn't even know that he was there, but he just wanted to be there with her. He loved her too much to be away. He would always hold her hand, never letting go until he had to leave. And every time he left, h would always say:

"Bye Al. I'll come back tomorrow. I promise. I love you."

He would then kiss her on the forehead and leave, ready to tell Ted how she was doing. Ted stayed at home, saying he didn't want anymore "adventures" for awhile. He still cared for the Robinsons and Al, so he made sure Mike told him how they were all doing, otherwise, he would let him have it!

-

A week later, the entire Robinson family, Mike and Ted were all at the Robinson house, getting ready for the big award ceremony. They were all waiting on Franny, who was getting her Frog band ready and someone else as well. When she came in, she had her frogs with her, carrying their instruments. She also helped Al come in, who was still a bit woozy, but all right nonetheless. She wore a brown dress with a belt around her waist, black tights and her hair was actually neat and tidy for once.

"Ready for action!" said Franny as Cornelius came over to give his wife a kiss.

Mike went over to where Al was, Al didn't look at him, because she was somewhat embarrassed for the way she treated him a few days ago. Mike tapped her on the shoulder lightly to get her attention.

"You look beautiful Al," he said as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She smiled shyly.

"Thanks Mike," she said hoarsly. She looked away quickly, still a bit ashamed of herself.

"Let's go everyone!" yelled Bud.

The Robinsons, Ted, Mike and Al all headed out the door for the award ceremony.

-

"Ladies and gentleman," said an announcer.

The award ceremony was taking place at a small dance hall that was painted dark blue. There was a stage, where Mike, Cornelius and the two other nominated scientists were. The family sat at different tables, awaiting anxiously for the results.

"…it is my pleasure to introduce to you our nominees for the 'Scientist of the Year' award; Cornelius Robinson, Henry Yenlt, Frank Fleming and Mike Yagoobian."

Everyone clapped.

"Now," continued the announcer. "The winner of the "Scientist of the Year' award is…"

Everyone hesitated….The announcer was given an envelope. He opened it up slowly, and read the results. He smiled.

_"Cornelius Robinson!"_

The entire family went crazy as they cheered and applauded as Cornelius went up to accept his award. Wilbur clapped the hardest, elbowing someone next to him saying, "that's my dad", very proudly. Cornelius approached the podium, laughing as he heard his parents yell "speech! Speech!" repeatedly.

"Well," said Cornelius with a smile. "This is a nice surprise. I'm deeply honored that you find me all worthy of this award. I'd like to thank my entire wacky family, including my parents; I love you guys so much. My beautiful wife Franny, who never got mad when I had to work late nights. My son Wilbur, whose great interest in my inventions are what kept me going to make more. Also, a big thanks to all my employees at Robinson Industries. Um…Mike…"

Mike looked up when he heard his name.

Cornelius smiled at his friend. "I'm very proud of you. You let go of the past and you were able to invent some pretty neat and useful things. You look like you have a bright future ahead of you…"

Cornelius then smiled at Al, who blushed.

"..and I'm sure you'll win this award someday…thank you!"

Everyone clapped as Cornelius stepped off the podium. He went over and gave Mike a big hug and a high five. Franny then went up the stage, and her frog band followed; preparing themselves.

"I'd jut like to say," she began. "Than you for honoring my husband which such a prestigious award. I'd like to have my frog band sing a song in honor of him. After all the hardships wee endured, and after that little battle against an old nemesis of is, I think this song expresses what we all what now."

Franny got ready to conduct as Frankie the frog stepped up to his microphone. Franny then waved her conducting stick and Frankie began to sing.

_1…2…a one, two three four…_

_I don't believe in frettin' and grievin';  
Why mess around with strife?  
I never was cut out to step and strut out.  
Give me the simple life._

_Some find it pleasant dining on pheasant.  
Those things roll off my knife;  
Just serve me tomatoes; and mashed potatoes;  
Give me the simple life.  
_

_ A cottage small is all I'm after,  
Not one that's spacious and wide.  
A house that rings with joy and laughter  
With the ones you love inside._

_You take the high road; I'll take the low road,  
Free from the care and strife.  
Sounds corny and seedy, oh yes, indeed-y;  
Give me the simple life_

Everyone got up to dance. Cornelius stood by his wife as she conducted, smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist. Ted convinced Mike to dance with a little bit of force. Wilbur was dancing smoothly until he noticed that someone was missing. He went over to the side of the room where an exit was. He smiled devilishly when he saw Al trying to sneak out.

'Where do you think you're going Al?"

Al froze. She turned around and gave Wilbur a soft smile.

"Hi Wilbur…I'm leaving…that's all…"

"But why?" asked Wilbur. "The party's not over! Your boyfriend's probably waiting for you and you owe me a dance!"

Al laughed. "He's not my boyfriend."

Wilbur giggled. "Of course he is!"

"No he's not."

Wilbur stopped laughing. Al had her hands on her hips, looking serious.

"_But_…" protested Wilbur.

"Wilbur, look at me!" she said. "I'm not worthy enough for Mike. I mean, you saw how I treated him! He deserves so much better…"

"But Al," continued Wilbur. "Mike likes you. I know he does."

Al nodded. "I know that…but he deserves so much better. His future lies with someone more deserving than I…and I totally accept it. I just want him to be happy…"

"But…"

"Wilbur, listen to this song," said Al. "I don't want a crazy life with someone who I don't deserve. I just want him to live a happy life…I want you to live a happy life too Wilbur, you and your family. As for me, I just want a simple life…"

Al sung out some of the words to Franny's song. It wasn't perfect, but Wilbur understood what she was getting at:

_A cottage small is all I'm after,  
Not one that's spacious and wide.  
A house that rings with joy and laughter_

Wilbur joined in:

_With the ones you **love** in sight._

Al rolled her eyes and continued:

_You take the high road; I'll take the low road,  
Free from the care and strife._

Wilbur crossed his arms:

_Sounds corny and seedy…_

Al nodded:

_Oh yes, indeed-y;  
Give me the simple life_

Al gave Wilbur a small smile, but Wilbur hung his head.

"Al, don't do this. Your throwing your future away," he said.

"Don't worry," she said. "I know what I'm doing."

She bent down and gave Wilbur a small kiss on the cheek. As she headed for the door she turned around.

"Bye Wilbur. I hope we meet again some day."

And with that, she open the door, which led to a beautiful grassy field, where a sunset could be seen. She took a deep breath and stepped out, letting the door close behind her.

Wilbur couldn't help but stare at the door, dumbfounded. How could Al throw away her future like that? She and Mike were definitely made for one another. If only he could prove it to her…

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He ran over to where his mom and dad was. Franny had just finished the song and everyone was applauding.

"Hey dad!" yelled Wilbur as he ran toward him. Once he got there, he whispered in his dad's ear. Cornelius smiled.

"Okay Wilbur," he said. "But bring it back in one piece."

"You can count on me dad," said Wilbur with a soldier salute. He ran to find Mike, he was chatting with Ted.

"Hey Mike, can you come with me? It's really important…"

"Sure Wil…AAHH!!"

Mike didn't get a chance to finish as Wilbur dragged him off, running. Cornelius grinned and Franny cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Cornelius whispered in her ear what Wilbur told him. Franny smiled.

"Our Wilbur came up with that?" she asked.

"Yep," said Cornelius proudly. 'He takes after…"

"Me," said Franny with a laugh. Cornelius hugged her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Once they parted, he told her what she told him to say when his past younger self came…

"You are _absolutely_ right."

-

NOOO!!!! smacks Al upside the head WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? And what is Wilbur up to? Hmm...the next chapter will feature one fo my favorite songs from the MTR soundtrack: "Little Wonders."

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	29. Together At Last

Yay! Another quick update! This chapter was so nice to write...it left me all warm anf fuzzy inside. Anywyas, let's cut to the chase...

On to the Reviews!:

doodlegirl: yeah, I LOVE "Little Wonders". Its my 3rd fav on the MTR soundtrack next to "Another Believer" and "The Future Has Arrived." I hope you enjoy the chapter!

AFJ: Yeah...sorry for the fast updates. i checked chap 19 and your right. I'll fix it when I have the time. I'm glad you're liking the story so far!

On with the show!

**- **

** Chapter 29**

**Together At Last**

**- **

Al went kept on walking in the beautiful green field park outside of the dance hall building where the award ceremony was being held. She felt somewhat sad that she was leaving Mike, Ted, Wilbur and everyone else, but it was for the best. She looked ahead of her and saw the beautiful sun setting against a pink and blue sky.

Yeah, Al wished she could be with Mike. More than anything in the world. She loved him so deeply, and yet she hasn't even told him yet. But either way, she knew that he deserved someone better than her. Maybe he'll find someone prettier, with pretty hair, unlike her messy garbage-like hair. Maybe, he'll find someone who will spend the rest of his life with him. She sighed as these thoughts ran through her head.

Then, without warning, something popped out of the sky. Al looked up and saw what looked like a big bubble with a ship inside. As it got closer, Al noticed that it was the Robinson Time Machine, holding Wilbur and Mike inside. As the ship came to a landing, Wilbur opened the hood up and gave Mike a small grin. Mike looked just shocked.

"Wow Wilbur,' he said, "I knew I was going to be with her but…wow."

"Anytime brother," said Wilbur. "Now we just need to show Al."

Al looked up at Wilbur with a frown. "Wilbur! I told you that I was leaving!"

"And it's a huge mistake!" he yelled back. "I just took Mike to the future and you two are in it! Together, having a family! You two were meant to be together!"

"Al. it's true!" said Mike, giving her a shy smile.

"Mike…"began Al, "I just want you to be happy. You deserve so much better…"

"Al…" interrupted Mike. "I love you. Haven't I said that like a million times already? The only person I could ever see myself with is you! And only you! Wilbur just took me to the future and it's so wonderful! You need to come and see it, so that you know that we are meant to be."

Al looked down at her feet. "I don't know…your future looks bright enough without me…"

Mike frowned. "Al…we were meant to share the future together. Please…let us show you…"

Mike held out his hand, motioning Al to come inside the Time Machine. Al looked at him with hesitation. She finally gave in and took his hand, allowing him to pull her inside the Time Machine. Wilbur smiled and they blasted off to the future.

**_Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know?  
The hardest part is over_ **

-

Future: 5 Hours from now…

_Mike and Al are seen holding hands and walking up to Mike's house. Al looked up at the house and smiled._

_"Welcome home," said Mike._

_**Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end**_

_Al looked up at him, her eyes twinkling. "It's good to be home…"_

_**We will only just remember how it feels**_

_Al and Mike gazed into each other's eyes. They wrapped their arms around each other and shared a long, awaited kiss._

_**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders, **_

_Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Ted who saw Al and screamed with happiness._

_**These twists & turns of fate**_

_He ran over to her and hugged her, twirling her around as he did._

_**Time falls away,  
But these small hours,**_

_Mike joined in the hug, making Ted feel rather uncomfterable, but in the end, he gave in._

**_These small hours still remain_ **

-

Future: 1 year from now: 2038

_Al and Mike are working on a new experiment that explodes right in their faces, covering Lthem with soot. They both burst out laughing. Once the laughing died down, Mike took something out of his pocket…_

_L**et it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine**_

_Mike went down on one knee and began to express to Al how much he loved her. He presented her with a ring, which made her go completely red in the face._

_"So, Al…" he said. "Will you marry me?"_

_**Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind**_

_Al squealed in excitement and jumped on top of Mike, giving him a great big hug._

_"I'll take that as a yes," said Mike as he struggled with Al's weight on top of him. She then, bombarded him with kisses.  
_

_**If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by, **_

_Al and Mike were now at the Robinson house, telling them the big news. Cornelius shook his friend's hand while Franny hugged Al and looked at the ring Mike gave her. Wilbur and Carl looked on with smiles on their faces, giving each other a high five._

**_  
It's the heart that really matters in the end_ **

Future: 2039

_Mike was so completely nervous as he stood there on the alter, waiting for Al to come down the aisle. Sure enough, she came in through the doors, with Bud leading her in the room. Bud looked very handsome, even with his suit put on backwards. Franny and her frog band played "The Wedding March" as they walked down. The entire Robinson family was there and went completely ecstatic. Gaston slapped Al a high five and Lefty the Butler uttered a few moans to which were supposed to mean 'congratulations."_

_Al went up to the alter and held hands with Mike. They both smiled as the ceremony began  
**  
Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate **_

_"Who has the rings?"_

_"Oh no!"_

_Both Al and Mike looked at Wilbur with great worry. He was their ring bearer. He looked around frantically for the rings and then smiled devilishly as he pulled them from his pocket._

_"Got ya didn't I?" he said with a snicker as Mike took the rings from him._

_Ted, who was Mike's best man, slapped Wilbur upside the head._

_"Ow!"_

_Wilbur looked up at Ted, who told him to be quiet. Al and Mike put on the rings on each other's fingers, and the priest said the magic words:_

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_**  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours, **_

_The entire room cheered and applauded. Mike and Al shared a passionate kiss. Once they parted, they both smiled at one another. The held hands and ran out of the church, now as Mr. and Mrs. Yagoobian._

_**These small hours still remain  
**_

_**All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But I can not forget  
The way I feel right now**_

Future: Year 2039

_Al and Mike stood in front of an orphanage, holding hands._

_"Al, I'm so nervous," said Mike to his wife. "How are we going to pick the right kid for our family? I mean, I know how it feels to not get adopted…"_

_"Relax Mike," said Al with a smile. "I'm sure we'll find the perfect kid."_

_Both Mike and Al walked up to the front of the orphanage and rang the doorbell, still holding each others hands._

_**In these small hours  
These little wonders**_

_**These twists & turns of fate  
Yeah, these twists & turns of fate**_

_Al and Mike are now seen interviewing to twin boys by the names of Steve and Nathan. Both had red hair and bright eyes. The only difference was that Steve had big glasses._

_Both of them were highly energetic 10 year olds, but they had a sad past. Apparently, at the age of five, their family couldn't afford them to get the things they needed, so, out of great love and care, their mother left them in the orphanage, telling them that she and her father would come back to them. Unfortunately, their father died of cancer and their mother followed afterward, due to grief and sorrow. Al and Mike were so moved by their story._

_"You two are very brave," said Al as she gazed at the boys lovingly._

_'Thanks!" they both said at the same time._

_'So…what do you two like?" asked Mike._

_Both boys gasped and said in a loud screech, "DRAWING!"_

_They showed Al and Mike their doodles, which were actually pretty good._

_"I want to animate when I'm older,' said Steve._

_"And I wan to write comics!" said Nathan._

_Al and Mike smiled. "You two certainly got talent."_

_The next kid was a 13 year old by the name of Violet. She was pale and had brown hair and eyes. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, which reminded Mike of the way he used to look when he was younger. She wasn't very energetic, but she smiled at the couple when she walked in for the interview._

_"Anything wrong Violet?" asked Al._

_Violet sighed. "Admit it. You don't want me…"_

_Mike cocked an eyebrow. "What? But we haven't even interviewed you yet…"_

_"No one wants a teenager. Just because teenagers are known for doing something terrible or making horrible mistakes we all get categorized as horrible people. I may as well leave so that you can talk to an adorably 5 year old or something…."_

_"No no!" said Mike. "Sit down…I know exactly how you feel…I was actually and orphan myself…"_

_Violet's eyes widened. "Really?"_

_And after that, Violet became a little more like herself throughout the rest of the interview. She was funny and all smiles. She told them that she was left on the doorstep of the orphanage when she was just a baby. She never met her parents, and always wonders if she'll have a new family of her own someday. She told them that she liked photography and wanted to do it as a career someday. She even showed them her camera and some of the pictures she took._

_"What a coincidence!" said AL with a laugh. "I do that for a living!"_

_Violet grinned. "Really?"_

_Al nodded. "Yeah…I help with the ads on the holo-bilboards and posters now…"_

_Violet smiled. "Sweet! That is so cool!"_

_Al smiled. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself…"_

_After all the interviews were done, Mike and Al could not decide._

_"So…who do we adopt Mike?" she asked. Mike grinned at her and whispered in her ear. She grew a little surprised._

_"Are you sure? That's three kids!"_

_"We have plenty of room," he said to her. "I just want to give these kids a good home…something I didn't get."_

_Al smiled at him. "I understand…and besides…I've always wanted a big family."_

_Mike gave her a hug. "Let's go fill out the paper work…"_

**_  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain…_ **

_Mike and Al had adopted Steve, Nathan and Violet. All three knew each other and were already friends. Ted had to admit, he was surprised when Mike and Al came back with three kids instead of one, but he fell in love with them immediately. He was like an uncle to them._

**_  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate_**

Future: Five months later...**_  
_**

_Later, they were all outside playing in the yard. Mike got out the Goob Pitch Machine and was teaching the kids how to play ball. Ted was helping Violet to bat while Al was inside the house, looking a little pale, but happy. She went out with some cookies and the entire family stopped what they were doing to grab themselves a snack._

_"Well, those went away fast," said Al, throwing the plate aside._

_Mike grinned and gave her a hug. "Your cookies always go away fast."_

_Suddenly, Steve, Nathan and Violet cam running toward Al and Mike and joined in their hug. Ted joined too._

_**  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain**_

_"We love you mommy!" said the two twins boys._

_"We love you too dad!" said Violet._

_Al and Mike smiled and hugged them back. "We love you too," they said._

_"Hey! What about me?" said Ted, looking at the kids with puppy dog eyes. All three kids laughed._

_"We love you too Uncle Ted," said Violet with a grin. Ted ruffled her hair._

_"That's what I thought,' he said. 'C'mon kids! Let's go play a game of baseball! Loser has to eat a worm!"_

_"Cool!" said Steve and Nathan._

_All of them ran to play there game as Al and Mike watched them. Mike turned to give Al a kiss on the cheek. He took out his list, the one he started 2 years ago. He checked of the "find my own future" part of it. Al smiled._

_"There's something else you should know," she said. She whispered in his ear, and Mike was shocked when he heard what Al had to say._

_"You mean…"he began, pointing at Al's stomach._

_She nodded as she rubbed her belly. "I tested positive."_

_Mike brought Al closer. "A great wife, three wonderful kids and my own child on the way. This is seriously a dream come true!"_

_He kissed Al, who kissed him back, wrapping their arms around another. Once they parted, they held each other's hands and walked to where their family was, ready to join in their play._

_They now had a family, and their future was just simply perfect. It was obvious to them that they were…_

_Simply meant to be…_

-

Wilbur brought them back to the present, carefully landing in the same area they had left. Al was crying silently.

"You were right…"she said as Mike helped her out of the Time Machine. "We…we're going to have a family…"

Mike nodded. "And I'm so excited about the future…knowing that I'm going to spend it with you."

Al blushed. "You know, the future is not set in stone. You can change your mind if you want…I'd be happy to leave, if that'll make you happy…"

But Mike brought her closer to him, smiling widely. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't change the future for anything!"

Al smiled. "I love you Mike."

"I love you too."

Both leaned forward to kiss when…

"Ahem…"

They turned to see Wilbur, his arms crossed and leaning against the Time Machine. He gave them a sly smile.

"I hate to break this lovely romantic get together, but we do kind of have a party to get back to."

"You're right," said Al giving Mike a little wink. "We'll have more time together in the future. Thanks Wilbur for saving me from a HUGE mistake."

"No problem," he said with a smile. "Just promise that you'll save me a dance at the party."

Al giggled. "Deal."

"Alrighty then!" said Wilbur excitedly. "Let's go!"

Wilbur ran up ahead as Al and Mike followed. Mike held her hand and Al laced her fingers with his. They smiled like little kids. Wilbur couldn't help but roll his eyes at their playful flirting.

"C'mon!" he said as he got to the door.

Wilbur opened it and all three of them went inside, waiting to see what happened while they were gone.

-

YES! Al/Mike fluffiness! Only one chapter left to go! Oh, and I named the twins after Steve Anderson (director.voice for BHG, Bu and Tallulah) and Nathan Greco who does the voice of Lefty and did some art stuff on the movie. Violet...well, purple is my favorite color, so I named her that. Anyways..

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	30. Future Found

Oh man you guys. This is it. This is the final chapter! I'm so proud how far I've gotten with this story! Oooh…I love it! And I owe it all to you guys. Thanks so much! This chapter took a while because I didn't know exactly how to end it. Doodlegirll gave idea and so kudos to her! Thanks so much Robin!

And now…for the final time…onto the reviews:

Doodlegirll: I know...its so adorable! Well…enjoy the last chapter!

AudacesFortunaJuvat: I'm glad you liked all those chapters. Yeah…it makes me sad knowing this is the last chapter. I'm going to miss writing this. Enjoy the last chapter!

Now…on with the show…for the last time (cries silently)

**-**

**Chapter 30**

**Future Found**

**-**

Mike, Al and Wilbur entered the building, only to find everyone dancing around. The entire Robinson family was dancing around like maniacs. Lucille and Bud were disco dancing around and Tallulah was dancing with Carl, waving at her parents as she did so. Ted ran up to them as he saw them enter.

"Hey Mike! You just missed…"

He froze once he saw Al and Mike holding each other's hands. Their fingers were laced. Ted gave Mike a huge smile.

"Um…never mind," he said. "I'm going to go home now. I'm beat."

"Okay," said Mike. "We'll see you there."

Ted flashed a grin at them both before leaving. Wilbur couldn't help but smile when he heard his mom start playing a new song…

_There's a great, big, beautiful tomorrow  
Shining at the end of every day  
There's a great, big, beautiful tomorrow  
And tomorrow's just a dream away_

Al and Mike looked at each other and smiled. Mike really wanted to invite her to dance, but didn't know how to do so exactly. Just as he was about to say something, Wilbur took Al's hand and did a small little bow.

"May I have this dance?" asked Wilbur. Al giggled.

"All right Wilbur."

And with that, Wilbur and Al went to the dance floor and began to dance hand and hand.

_Man has a dream and that's the start  
He follows his dream with mind and heart  
And when it becomes a reality  
It's a dream come true for you and me_

_Darn,_ thought Mike. _How do I ask Al to dance with me? I'm still learning about this whole boyfriend/girlfriend business!_

_So there's a great, big, beautiful tomorrow  
Shining at the end of every day  
There's a great, big, beautiful tomorrow  
Just a dream away…_

As Franny's band began to play the instrumental part of the song, Wilbur and Al started to dance a little faster. Wilbur twirled Al like a toy top as he did some pretty slick moves. He then brought her back to him and they started to swing dance. Just as the song did its big finish, Wilbur did the splits, impressing everyone in the room. Applause could be heard all around as Al helped Wilbur up.

"Show off," muttered Carl as he continued to dance with Tallulah.

"Very impressive," said Al with a wink. Wilbur smiled coyly.

"Glad you liked it," said Wilbur. With a small bow and a kiss on Al's hand, he left her in the middle of the dance floor. He saw Mike standing not to far from her, staring at her with a nervous look on his face.

"Hey Mike! What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh…Wilbur…" said Mike. "…I'm just trying to see how I should ask Al to dance. I've never done it before and…"

Wilbur slapped himself in the face. "Mike…chill. You're going to marry this woman in the future…and you're worried about asking her to dance?"

Mike blushed.

"Just get out there!" said Wilbur, pushing Mike with great force. Mike was pushed so harshly that she bumped into Al just as a new song started up. Al looked at Mike and smiled. He returned it as she helped him up.

"Mike…" she began, her cheeks turning rosy red. "Would you like to dance?"

Mike nodded. "I'd love to Al. I really would."

Mike then took Al's hand and they started to dance slowly to the song that was being played.

_You ask me over_

_And over and over_

_Have you seen my peacock feathered hat?_

_If it was under_

_A four-leaf clover_

_I'd be on the lawn, looking for that_

_Where is your heart at?_

_Nobody knows that_

_Even though you've him, her me_

_And an army searching_

Mike nervously led Al, who was giving him a loving smile.

"Don't be so nervous Mike," she said. "Everything's okay…everything _will_ be okay…"

Mike sighed. "I know…but…I can't help it…it's just the way I am…"

Al laughed. "Which is what I love about you."

_I've got a feeling_

_You will be reeling_

_When you are bad_

_And the circus comes to town_

_And you see me leaving_

_Dressed up as a magician or something like that_

Mike grinned. "And I love everything about you."

Al laughed. "Let's see you say that after 5 years of marriage!"

Mike sighed dreamily. "Marriage…being married to you Al…sounds like a dream come true."

Al blushed and they continued to dance, Mike now able to lead Al swiftly and steadily.

_Your saddened flip-flops_

_Are hidden in the_

_Pockets of your velvet dressing gown_

_Your diamond cuff links_

_Are hidden in the_

_Ruffles of your silk white shirt from town_

Al let her head rest on Mike's shoulder as they danced. Mike smiled as she did so, continuing to lead her.

_Where is your heart?_

_Nobody knows that_

_Even though you've him, her, me_

_And an army searching_

_I've got a feeling_

_You will be reeling_

_When you are bad_

_And the circus comes to town_

_And you see me leaving_

_Dressed up as a magician or something like that…Hey!_

Just as the music was picking up for the end, Mike twirled Al around and brought her back in time to dip her just as the song ended. Everyone around them cheered. Mike smile at Al, who wrapped her arms around him. He then brought her up to his level and kissed her…

…In front of everyone.

Everyone was just in complete shock. No one really expected that to happen. Silence fell through the whole area as they stopped kissing…though a few whispers could be heard among some. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the Robinsons, who applauded loudly.

"WHOOO!!! WAY TO GO!" yelled Gaston and Art.

"Soooo adorable!" said Tallulah as she hugged Carl.

"Just like us, eh Fritz?" asked Petunia. Fritz nodded and gave her a kiss on her wooden cheek.

"You're absolutely right honey," he replied obediently.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Petunia, slapping Fritz in the face.

"Aww…Happy endings always make me cry…"said Frankie the frog as he and his band members wiped their tears away.

"ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!" yelled one frog, who cried hysterically and hugged Frankie. Frankie pushed him off harshly, dusting himself off.

"Hey...watch the threads man," he said as his boys gave the frog threatening looks.

Al and Mike looked at each other with big smiles. Wilbur ran over to them.

"Way to go you two!" he said, giving them thumbs up.

"Thanks…" said Al.

Suddenly, both Al and Mike embraced Wilbur in a tight hug. Wilbur was somewhat surprised by it, but returned it gladly.

"If it weren't for you…I wouldn't be here with Al so…thanks Wilbur," said Mike with a small smile.

"My pleasure Mike," said Wilbur.

With a final wave and goodbye, Al and Mike left the party, hand in hand.

-

Al sighed so happily as she and Mike walked to Mike's house. She was still amazed over what has happened to them over the course of two weeks. It was not too long ago that her boyfriend dumped her. She would have never imagined that she would be having a family with one of the many respected inventors in Todayland.

Al giggled happily. Mike looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she said with a sly smile. "It's just…the future…looks so bright…"

"I know," responded Mike, squeezing her hand. "I wish it could all happen at once, but…I know we have to let time go by and let all these wonderful things happen to us slowly."

"It's just like that Jack and Sally song," said Al with a grin. She looked at Mike deep an the eyes and sang:

_We'll stand together_

_Now and forever_

Mike smiled. He knew this song all too well. It was one of his favorites:

_For it is plain_

_As anyone can see_

Al smiled. The both gazed into each others eyes and sung the last line:

_We're simply meant to be…_

They had finally made it to Mike's house. They both grinned, knowing what they were supposed to do next, thanks to that special pointy haired little kid.

"Welcome home Al."

"It's good to be home."

And they both kissed, knowing that they would be together for as long as time would let them. The song was right. They really were meant to be…

And Wilbur Robinson helped them both realize that.

_The End_

-

Oh my GOD…THAT'S THE END! Can you believe it? WOW! Well…I guess it's high time I thank all of you readers separately…

doodlegirll: You were the first one to review the story. And for that, I thank you! (hug) Your comments were always so kind and helped me to "keep moving forward" with the story. Hopefully, you've enjoyed the story and I hope you continue to write more MTR fics. You're an excellent writer and I'm honored to have you as one of my reviewers. Thanks for everything!

AudacesFortunaJuvat: You always had something nice to say about my chapters. Not only that, but you have me constructive criticism that helped to make the story more understandable. Also, even though I updated too quickly, you still were kind enough to review each chapter. You really are an amazing person. Thanks for everything!

Goobie Fan: Well, well, well…another Goob fan. You came in kinda late, but you are extremely sweet to take the time and read/review each chapter. You are an amazing writer and I love Morgan and all your Goob stories. I hope you continue to write your stories and I hope we can still be buddies. Thanks for being so awesome.

And as for everyone else who read and didn't reply, THANK YOU! I hope you've enjoyed this story. I plan write more MTR stories in the future, which will concern Wilbur growing up, Mike going through "parenthood", the story of Mildred and how she came to work for the orphanage, Wilbur taking Al to meet Goob as a 6 year old and a commentary of MTR by Bowler Hat Guy, which will be written by me and Goobie-Fan.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and keep moving forward with all of your stories! Peace out!

-Kim


End file.
